Out-matched
by HazyPastWriter
Summary: What will happen to the games if Boys and infantry are introduced in to the tankery scene. Would everything stay the same or will new threats come and rise over everyone? Rated T for minor Swearing and minor violence. Does not feature detailed violence.
1. Intro

"Why are we in a assembly?" Asked Private Clay as we walked to the main hall. That is a good question since I am a high ranking yet don't know about this.

"Your guess is better than mine Private." I replied.

"Do you think we will get in to a friendly match with those girls from Sensha-Do?"

"I don't even know. I mean they have added guys in to the Sensha-Do teams. So we might do."

"How does guys added to Sensha-Do teams have to do with us fighting them."

"Well, Guys aren't trained to tank warfare but girls are. Which is why we have girls driving tanks in our carrier and guys training with weapons." We have only been in the carrier for a month with out instructions. We were just given roles and weapons then told to train and get used to them. I had a role of CQC (Close Quarter Combat) and since i was in charge of a squad we would be on the frontline right in front of the enemy. I had a Thompson and a Colt .45. I do use a Winchester 1897 but i prefer a Thompson more and I use it more often. Since I introduced myself I might as well introduce my squad at this point.

Private John Clay

M3 Grease Gun

Smith and Wesson model 10

2x M1A1 mine

Designation: Engineer

Private Silvestor Blair

M1A1 Carbine

Colt .45

Designation: Radio

Private Wallis Thurston

M1A1 Flamethrower

Colt .45

Designation: Bunker Clearer

Corporal Jerry Clem

BAR

M1 Bazooka

Designation: Heavy weapons

Sergent George Dale

M1903 Springfield

M1917 Revolver

Designation: Support

The Japanese government wanted people to be more prepared soldiers for war. So, they decided to put high-schoolers in the deep. At first the idea of replacing sensha-do with a ground based fight was first thought to be unsafe before demonstrations were made. All participants would wear a protective armour that when shot at would make a white flag appear out of their shoulders indicating that they are knocked out. Flame throwers would instead send dyed water and a signal to any vest in its range and in front of it. If anyone was caught in the range then the white flag would deploy. Mines, like the tank shells, can penetrate most armour and damage nost track. But the explosive range is minimised to not harm anyone.

"Why do we use WWII weapons and tanks though? We have access to modern equipment which would make more sense." asked Clem as he appeared to my right.

"Because the girls are used to the WWII tanks apparently." Said Sergent Dale.

"But aren't the instructors using Modern tanks?" asked Private Clay. I deeply sighed and told them to run to the hall. After our brisk run we got to the hall... late. We looked at each other and took a seat at the back. "Thank you, for joining us Squad..?" said Kay.

I stood up and in a joking voice I said, "Sorry. I am Sergent Third Class Oddball from the Sixth Armoured Division and I am deeply sorry for being late." Kay smiled for a bit unlike the people beside her.

"Ok, Oddball. Next time don't be late."

"Yes Ma'am." I said and sat down. I leaned forward and grabbed some gum.

"All right. You might be wondering why you are here." Said Kay as I put the gum in my mouth. I noticed that she was looking in the air as if distracted. "So, I am here to tell you all. As you know the government wants us to train in ground based combat so in the next 3 days you are going to prepare for a friendly match with St. Gloriana against Kuro Mori Mine and Chihatan. Now..." I raised my hand up. "Yes?"

"Is this gonna be a re-creation of WWII since it is practically America and Britain against The Germans and Japanese."I asked.

"No. That's stupid." Said Arisa. She is mean but when someone is better than her than she is just scared. Kay rolled her eyes, which I'm not sure if it was to me or Alisa, and carried on. "Now, this friendly match will be in a forest so be ready for hot climates and ambushes. You will begin training at 0700 tommorow." Most of us guys knew that 0700 was just the military way of saying 7 in the morning but the girls didn't quite catch up on that. Some did know but the rest looked at each other and whispered in confusion. Kay sighed and said, "7 O'clock people."

Someone raised their hand and said that it was too early to train. "Well, it is only PT running and shooting. PT run is going to be for Girls and Boys because in the rules it states that the tank can be disabled but the crew can be active so all girls must be ready." I have seen recordings of Saunders meetings but this sounded a lot more... Well dry and dull. It was as if something about this was keeping her down. Maybe she doesn't like the fact that infantry are now used. Which I don't blame her for. It does make it a bit harder.

"Now any questions come see me at my office." Said Kay. She walked off stage.

"Now what?" Asked Thurston in a monotone voice.

"I don't know." Said Clay as he checked his watch. "It is time for lunch. So let's go to the Canteen." I nod and started to walk there. Before i got out of my row Arisa shouted, "Oddball!" I looked at the stage and saw her angry. "Come to my office now!" I looked at my squad's smirking faces. "Well thanks for the support guys." I said.

"What? Is smiling not enough support?" said Clay. I went to the side and walked to Arisa's office. I finished chewing my gum and put it in a bin before entering her office. When I walked in I noticed another door with Kay's name on it. I guess she is her secretary as well.

"How about you take a seat?" Said Arisa. I sat down in one of the two seats. "You shou..." She started before interupted her saying, "What happens if there are more than two people that you have to talk to? Like do they just stand?"

"Not now Staff Sergent... What you did in the assembly was not very funny... Um... What is your name?"

"How do you know my rank yet not my name?"

"Your shoulder patch."

"Oh... Well, My name is Chris Walker."

"Right Walker. Do not do that again or there will be serious conse.."

"Hey, Arisa? What is this paper work here?" Kay said as she walked out of her room with her eyes glued to a sheet of paper. She then looked up and saw me.

"Those are the rules of the friendly match. Standard rules. No rules were edited." Answered Arisa.

"Right ok... Why is he here?"

"I was just telling him not to do what he did in a assembly."

"Right... Well if you don't have any questions you can leave." She said to me.

"Actually... I do have a question." She raised an eye brow and looked at me.

"You can wait in my office then."

"Alright." I stood up and walked in her room. It wasn't like Arisa's office. But instead a living room. A corner with a desk and 3 chairs. One against the wall and the other two opposite it. The rest of the room had a different carpet, a couch, tv and a... vending machine for some reason... I sat down on the couch thinking that Kay wouldn't mind. It was at least 5 minutes before she walked in. I turned around to see Kay shocked before saying, "Oh yeah... You had a question." She flopped down next to me.

"Yes I did."

"Well ask away."

"Well... The assembly..."

"You didn't understand something?"

"No it was just that... You sound very dry and dull."

"Well, It is hard to make battles and training very fun isn't it?"

"But i have seen you talk about it with enthusiasm."

"Well... that was when it was only tanks."

"Why what kind of memory does infantry give you... Uh... if you don't mind me asking." I said nervously.

"Well... It's... Uh...My father..." She said looking down.

"Don't worry. Take your time."

"Um... Well... He died from a military accident. He was infantry as well. I don't want a repeat of what had happened. Nor any deaths... especially people that I truly care about." She looked at me with tears coming down her cheek.

"Oh. I am sorry for asking. I didn't know it was going to be something this serious." She then cried fully.

"It's... It's... alright..." She said sniffling. "You wouldn't... Have... known..."

"Um... Do you want me to get something for you to eat?"

"Cheese... Burger and... a latte... please..." She wiped her eyes with her sleeves but tears kept coming.

"Ok." I said. I stood up and turned on the tv. I walked outside of her office seeing Arisa eating a sandwich.

"You were in there for quite a bit. Why?" She said between bites.

"Just talking... I'm gonna be back with lunch." Arisa coughed and looked at me.

"What makes you think that you can eat in her office!"

"She asked me to."

"WAIT WHA..." but before she said anything else i quickly walked to the canteen. I only saw a few people during my walk. I guess everyone eats outside because when I arrived there was no one there.

"Hi! what can i get you?"

"Hi, can I have a Cheese Burger,Tuna Sandwich and two lattes."

"Sure that'll be 1022.06 yen." She then ducked down as I counted my money. I got it ready before she stood back up and gave me a bag. I passed the money.

"Thanks! As well that was mighty quick." I exclaimed.

"Yeah we pre-cook our food then put it in a heater. When the food is ordered we get it out and put it in a bag. Leftovers we eat or give to community service."

"Ah... smart."

"Isn't it?" She said cheerfully. "As well who is the extra food for? Your girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Haha. I'm just teasing. Have a good day."

"Thanks you too." I said before walking off. Half way through I see my squad on opposite side.

"HEY! WALKER!" Shouted Clay

"Hey!" I shout back.

"Where are you headed?" said Dale.

"I'm going to deliver this."

"Ok. We'll see you in the baracks then" said Blair.

"Alright." I said walking off. When I got to the office I didn't see Arisa at her desk. Confused I walked in Kay's room seeing Alisa sat on the couch and Kay laying her head on Arisa's lap. She looked at me angrily.

"What did you do to her?" She said angrily. I stuttered for an answer.

"WELL?" she roared.

"I can't fully tell you with out Kay giving consent."

"WHY NOT?"

"She told me something she claims that she hasn't told anyone else."

"And she would trust you enough to tell me."

"Yes. But i don't know why." I walked to them and put down the bag. I pulled out the burger and hand it to Kay. She grabbed it and slowly nibbled away.

"Well, If she trusts you. Then she should trust me!" She said as I placed the Lattes on the table.

"Do you want one?" She hesitated then nodded. "Well, I might as well tell you." I gave her the Latte, which she snatched off me.

"Well hurry up."

"The question I asked her was why she sound so dull. She said that it reminded her of something that happened with infantry combat that affected her."

"Ok and..." She said, impatiently

"And thats it because if i carry on she will cry again."

"Ok... You can leave now." I nod and grabbed the bag.

"No... He **_Sniff_** can stay." Said Kay.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I am" Assured Kay. I glance over to a wall seeing a foldable chair. I walked over to it and brought it next to the couch. After we just talked and ate our lunch.

After that I decided to go to the baracks as my squad agreed to meet at.

"Took you a while Chris..." Said Dale.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"What happened?" Asked Clay

"Why are you always so talkative?" Said Clem

"I know but what did happen?" I then told them the full story minus Kay's story.

"No fucking way!" Exclaimed Blair.

"It's true." I said.

"Why did she want you to stay?" Asked Thurston.

"You finally said something Thirst!" Said Dale.

"Thirst?"

"It's your nickname."

"Oh god..."

"I don't know thirst... I don't know why she wanted me to stay..."


	2. Training

Right before we begin. Hi! and there is a part where Chris and Kay are talking about the safety things for the match. This is from an Anime so this will also be unrealistic. anyway that's it have fun reading!

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

"Wake up!!!" My head hurts. I'm too tired for this shit.

"Chris!" Someone said in a small but excited whisper.

"What is it Clem?"

"Clem? I woke you up a bit too early didn't I?"

"Early?" I opened my eyes. "JESU..." I yelled before Kay covered my mouth. She let go and said, "Rise and shine!"

"Shine my beautiful glowing face?"

"Exactly! Come on." She didn't deny that?

"Aright. Let me put on my clothes." I normally wear a hoodie and jeans with a T-shirt. So, I don't really stand out. I mean people say that I have the darkest color hair compared to everyone because I don't have the slightest of brown. But, that's it. I put on my clothes and turned to Kay. She grabbed my hand and ran out of the tent before jumping in the drivers seat of a Willy M38. "Where on Earth are we headed to?" Kay grinned and said "You'll see." Hopefully she drives fast and handles it well like me. (Not to toot my own horn.) I jumped in the back and as soon as my foot touched down Kay drove straight away. She was drving in to town so I guess we're going to visit someone. But after a short drive she stopped in front of a restaurant which was closed. She stepped outside and told me to follow. She then walked towards the restaurant and pulled out a key. There was a few more keys on it but she had a few American vehicles on it. Like the B-17 bomber and a Firefly. She then unlocked the door and walked in.

"Joe? Joe are you here?" She has a boyfriend?

"Sis? That you?" Oh, brother. That would be weird and awkward.

"Yeah! It's me big bro!" I never knew that Kay had a bigger brother. Then a face peaked from a doorway before they came over. He was like Kay. Blonde, healthy and Charismatic.

"Welcome back Kay!" he said before hugging her. "Is this your boyfriend?" He said pointing at me.

"Boyfriend? Haha I wish." Did I just say that I wished she WAS my girlfriend. IN FRONT OF HER?

"You wish, Eh?" Joe said elbowing Kay.

"He didn't mean it, Joe." Kay insisted.

"Sure he didn't." He said.

"I'm sure that was in a **JOE** king matter." Tney both laughed out loud at that. It wasn't even that good.

"Oh! what time is it?" Joe asked. I checked my phone saying, "5:13. Wait you woke me up at 5?" Kay shrugged before Joe said, "We must have breakfast now like you asked, Kay! Uh... What's your name?" He asked me. I said my name. "Ok, Chris you can sit at the table and wait for us."

"Do you want me to help at all?"

"Nonsense. Just sit down and relax." Said Kay. I went through the door and sat down at the dining table. I decided to check my messages to see if I missed any. I did and it was from...Clay? This morning? Weird. I opened messenger and checked. I read it. _'Hey, Chris! saw you exiting the tent with kay. Whats that about?'_ He saw us? I guess I should reply. _'Hey, John. I didn't see you awake this morning. Any way me and Kay are just having..."_ Actually should I tell him the truth. I put my phone down for a bit and thought about it. I picked it back up and continued. _'... Breakfast at her brothers restaurant.'_ I hit send and waited. Instantly I saw him typing. _'Oh the Great Joe restaurant? That place is so good!'_ Huh. I didn't know that John was here before. _'How did you know?"_ I replied with. _'I went that last year with my girlfriend. Plus I'm good friends with the chef who told me about her tankery sister. I mean there are a lot of similarities'_ That explains it. Saunder always have their doors open. _'Yeah there are quite a few similarites. Any way I gtg. Cya in training.'_ then I turned off my phone and waited. After a few minutes Kay and Joe came in with two plates. "Only two?" I said.

"Yes, You see I already ate." Said Joe. That makes sense. "Now here you go." Joe said placing a plate in front of me. It had Bacon,sausages and eggs. "Thanks!" I said.

"I hope it is alright." Kay said.

"It's fine. I don't stress about what I have for my meals that much." I said.

"Ok, I'll leave you two by yourself." Joe said before walking upstairs.

"Your brothers nice." I remarked.

"Yeah, he is." Kay replied with. We ate our breakfast in silent for a bit before Kay asked, "How and Why did you become infantry?"

"Well, In elementary when we were asked for what we wanted to do. Instead of Tankery there was Infantry For guys. Clay,Clem,Dale and Blair were already my friends in elementary but Thurston came from a different school. We chose infantry because... Well, we thought that we would be good at it and we were."

"What did you do in your first year?" Asked Kay.

"Well we learnt the history of infantry but that was the first half. In the second we were able to fire guns. Small arms though. Colt .45s instead of rifles."

"And then second year was rifles?"

"No it was to see which gun we were best at."

"Ah... Wait what gun do you use?"

"My load out can be confusing. I wear a bag that had two holsters. One for my Thompson and another for my Winchester 1887. The bag contains provisions and equipments. My right thigh has a shovel and my left has a Colt. Ammo,grenades and all that go on my Hip."

"Right. A lot more complicated than what we have."

"Yeah, a M3 Grease gun and thats it right?"

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"I know quite a bit of history so it should be 'Tradition.' What are the safety measures of this new game now?"

"Well, depends. The tank HE shells have minimised explosive range and the vest is meant to protect you a lot but there are things like trees falling and all that." Well, at least the government care. "The grenades throw pellets instead of shrapnel."

"What about our eyes and mouths?" I said before finishing my breakfast.

"Well, everyone wears some invisible mask. It is just to make it easier to identify who is who. Once someone is hit a white flag is deployed and they are forced to lie down. The white flag sends a signal to a truck which would arrive once they think the gunfire had stopped. White flags will also be used on tanks. A pure white flag indicated that everyone in the tanks is out and the tank is disabled. A white flag with a tank shows that the tank is disabled but the crew is alive. A white flag with a person on indicated that the tank is active but the crew are out. If infantry are in the buildings and the tanks know they are. They can only use their guns if they intend to put a hole through. Any gun over 90mm can not do that."

"Wow... Oh yeah and this morning." I said

"What about it?"

"I swear I heard Arisa shouting. How did no one else hear it."

"Oh, Arisa..." She then puts her hand in her pocket and pulled out USB sticks. "... pre-records her announcements and then I put the stick in my phone and put earphones on you so only you could hear it."

"Oh right." I said.

"Did you tell anyone about yesterday?"

"Only my squad. Don't worry I didn't tell them about your father." I said as I stood up. I grabbed both of our plates since they were empty and put them in the sink. I turned around and leaned on the sink. "So, now what?" Kay smiled and said, "The park" before walking out. I followed on but by the time I got outside Kay was already running there. Now, one feature I have is that I am quite a fast and accurate person. I am not very strong but I have martial arts to cover that since I came from chinese heritage... Doesn't have anything to do with me knowing martial arts but still. I ran after her before she took a corner turn. I caught up to her pretty quickly.

"You're quick!" I said, sarcasticly.

"Lightning fast." Kay said. When I saw the park ahead I decided to sprint for it. Kay tried to catch up but was 8 seconds behind. Yes I timed it. "So, what are we meant to do here?"

"I thought we could walk around and talk about tactics. Theres a bench there any way so we could sit whilst we talk." She then walked to it and I followed on. She sat on the bench and said, "Do you know how we have 320 infantry and 20 tanks on for every school." I sat down and said yes. "Well, I am planning on 4 companies. Each with 80 men and 10 tanks. Some with 3." She explained.

"Uh huh..."

"Each company will be with the St. Gloriana since they will have 320 men and 20 tanks as well."

"So, what is going on?"

"Well, I want you to lead a company. So, think of a name."

"Kelly's heroes obviously." Kay laughed a bit loud. Thank god it was 6 so it wasn't busy.

"First, your name is not kelly and it needs to begin with A,B or C."

"Uhh... Crust?"

"Crust"

"I couldn't think of something smart." Kay chuckled.

"Hey look behind you, Kay." I said pointing behind her.

"What is it?"

"Clay and Dale."

"Wait, what?" she said turning around. I waved to them and they waved back. Dale started jogging to us but Clay kept walking. "Hey, George." Kay greeted Dale with.

"Just call me Dale and hi."

"Did you wake up early like Clay?" I asked him.

"No. I was tired as shit but Clay decided to wake me up. Told me that he saw you two exiting the tent."

"And you trusted Clay?" I said, grinning. Kay and Dale smiled.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Clay." We all said simultaneously. We all looked at each other.

"Wow, did you plan for that?"

"Oh, of course do you want to see our tactical map and description?" I said. Everyone smiled at that and let out a small chuckle.

"You are way too sarcastic at some times." Said Dale.

"Aww... Thought you were supporting me." I said.

"Proves their point." Said Kay.

"So are you two on a date? Is that why you were eating at the restaurant and sitting here?" Clay said

"How did you know that we ate at..." Started Kay.

"I texted Chris who told me." Interupted Clay.

"Ok in response to the first question." I said. "No we are not in a date. We are just hanging out."

"You two do look like a great couple." Dale assured.

I glared at Dale, before saying, "How so?"

"Both of you are charismatic." I USED THAT WORD TO DESCRIBE HER BROTHER!!! But thank you. "And you two are always energetic and in the mood for something." Dale gushed. Clay checked his watch.

"Hey, Dale we gotta go! It's 6:17! You said that we will visit my sister."

"Oh yeah!" He turned to us. "Well. See you in training." He then ran off with Clay.

"Man, they must be excited to meet Clay's sister." Kay murmured

"I don't blame them. They haven't seen each other in two years. She is extremely nice so I hope she moves to Saunders." Kay looked at me raising an eyebrow. She then grabbed my hand, hastily.

"Let's go shall we? There's only 42 minutes left and 10 is going to be used to get ready for training."

"Well, where do you suggest us going?" Kay thought about it for a while.

"Let's just visit Arisa and Naomi." Kay declared. "Plus, whilst we are there I could change in to uniform."

"Wait do I have to wear uniform or infantry outfit?"

"Infantry for training. Uniform for any other classes." I nod my head and we both stood up. Realising that we were holding hands I couldn't run. Just a slow walk to the jeep. I never even noticed that we held hands. Actually since there is a bit to fill in and I don't want to say 6 minutes later or something. I might as well talk about infantry Uniform. For Saunders our uniform is the marine corps because we are an American school and I prefer the Marine one than the normal Infantry outfit. Kuro Mori Mine wear the uniform of the Heer. British wear British troops etc. Underneath the outfits are the armour so thats how we can tell from enemy and friendly. However, when it comes to a school like Oorai it is a lot more difficult since it is a mulit-national school. So, they wear their allies uniform but if they are also multi-national then they wear any uniform that isn't the same as the enemy. Ah! theres the jeep. "So... Who's driving?"

"Oh, thanks for offering. Yeah you can drive."

"I walked straight into that one." I muttered.

"Do you want fast or slow?"

"Fast." I then climb in and get ready. Ok Willy M38 can go 60 mph I think... I try and drive to max speed quickly but it took about 2 minutes. I then recklessly drove around every corner. As we were nearing the offices I started to slow down. "Did I damage anything?"

"No... Somehow..." She then jumped out of the jeep when it came to a full stop. I followed her in Arisa's office and ,sure enough, Arisa was sat at her desk. The clock above her read 6:23.

"Hey, Arisa!" I greeted.

"Hey, Chris." She blurted out.

"How are you doing Arisa?" Asked Kay.

"Alright." She replied with. She is really monotone. "I'm gonna change in my room ok? Don't come in!" Kay demanded before entering her room and letting the door close on its self.

"Arisa, you look tired." I observed her face seeing bags under her eyes.

"Do I? Well, I kept thinking of last night."

"What, lunch?"

"Yeah. Why didn't she tell me about her father? Why did she tell you? That was the first time I saw her being really emotional. It's as if you two have a really strong connection despite being introduced to each other just yesterday."

"You're thinking about this too much..."

"Maybe so..." I noticed a notebook full of words and my name.

"Hey, Arisa whats that page for?" I pointed out.

"Oh this page?" She exclaimed before swiping it away and putting it in a drawer. "Just a few answers that I thought that could answer to my questions. It helped me get an hour of sleep."

"An hour?" I babbled. "Just an hour of sleep. Wow! and we have training next!"

"Training!?" She shouted before Kay came out again.

"Are you two arguing again?" Kay groaned.

"No. Arisa only got an hour of sleep and forgot about training."

"Whoa. Arisa are you ok?"

"No. Can I have some rest?" Arisa responded with looking at Kay with hope. Kay nodded and Arisa stood up and walked out slowly and hunched over. I looked at Kay. "Should we check on Naomi?"

"Yeah. She is always calm and never stresses." We head to Naomi's room which was next to Arisa's room and across Kay's 'Office.' I knock on the door leaning against it. "Come in!" Yelled a voice. Naomi was still in bed playing a game on the TV. "How are you Naomi?" Kay asked.

"Fine as always." Responded Naomi.

"Do you want to join us?" Kay asked

"Doing what?"

"Driving to Chris's tent then going to the base of the hill." Naomi sighed and checked the time which was 6:39.

"It's about time so why not." We all went outside. There was a small breeze causing Kay's hair to follow along. That could be a really cool photo from amn angle. "Who's driving?" asked Kay. Me and Naomi looked at her. "Ah... Gotcha." We all went in the jeep and drove to the tents. "Hurry up!" Kay shouted when I ran inside. Ok... Marine outfit. I grabbed my outfit but then I noticed Clem sleeping in the bag next next to mine. "Clem?" I said in a small whisper. After no response I shook him around. Clem then woke up. "What do you want?" He groaned. As I put on my uniform I told him, "Training day. Put on the marine outfit and be there." I ran out to the jeep with my outfit and equipment on.

"Now to the garage to get our tanks." Kay Said quickly before driving. The garage was quite a bit away. Took us 5 minutes and when we did arrive we had to wait for the crew before taking off. Naomi had to wait for the rest of her firefly crew so we left her. Kay came out of the hatch. "Kay!" I shouted over the sound of the engine.

"Yeah?" She shouted back, leaning towards me.

"How can we fit all everyone in the base of a hill?"

"We can't. I asked some squads to train somewhere else with someone that I can trust." Oh right that makes a lot of sense. When we did arrive I only saw a few M4 tanks and a dozen squads. I jumped off and met with the rest of my squad.

"Where's Clem?" I asked.

"Not sure. But he is awake since he just texted me." Clay Said not looking up from his phone. "It's 6:53. So he will have to be here in 7 minutes."

"Any way, How did it go?" Asked Dale.

"It went alright."

"What did you two do?" Asked Clay, putting his phone away.

"Is this a interview?"

"Yeah. For who was the better boyfriend." Blair snapped looking up at me, glaring.

"What's got you man? We aren't even Boyfriend or Girlfriend."

"Blair used to date Kay for five months before they (recently) broke up." Clay explained but in a whisper.

"Don't worry, Chris I was only joking." Blair laughed holding his stomach. We all chuckled.

"My god this weight is killing me. 31.24 pounds I think this is." I exclaimed.

"Have you tried this bazooka? 13 bloody pounds." Dale said.

"GUYS!" A voice yelled behind me. We turned to see Clem running towards us. When he got here he leaned forward grabbing his knees, panting heavily.

"You know that we have a 2 mile run? In..." I checked my phone. "...In 2 minutes."

"I know!" Clem said sitting on the grass.

"Wait, Thirst how heavy is that flamethrower?"

"72 pounds." We all looked at him in shock.

"Wha..." Thirst began before Kay shouted, "Alright everyone gather to me!" We all looked at each other and slowly walked. It was clear that most of us were tired. "All right. Everyone here has to do the PT run before entering their positions. The ship is about 8.699 miles and we are running 2 miles. We will run a mile from here to the town and then back. Tank crews climb in to their tanks and get in firing position. Infantry will walk alongside the tank to their firing range. If you are early then you can climb the tank and relax for a bit. Are we all ready?" Kay shouted with energy. We all groaned except a select few. Kay whistled and then we all ran towards town. I was in lead but there were a few people that were behind me. Since we were carrying full gear I was surprised to see Thurston 2 places behind me. Since it would be strange to talk about my surroundings since I just focused on where I ran and I listened to music so I had no conversation. I might as well talk about classes before the assembly. Once, we had a joint class of both tankery and infantry people we talked about other countries weapons compared to ours, foreshadowing the match. When they show cased the bullets all the girls were quite shocked at how small the bullets were since they used larger calibre shells. I overheard one of my class mates saying that 9mm rounds are for pistols and asked why the MP40 used the 9mm luger. Because I am a WWI and WWII smart arse, I turned to him and said that MP stood for Machine Pistole and it was actually just a full automatic pistol hence the 9mm calibre. He then asked why would the German troops use it. Which I never knew. But they did use the Russian PPSH-41 more so they probably didn't use it as much.

I wonder how many rumours are going around about me and Kay? So many people think that we're in a relationship. EVEN HER OWN BROTHER! I looked back to see where everyone was. Only me,Thurston and a few others were in front. Everyone else was at least 50 meters behind. It's difficult to imagine 640 people againt 640 others. I feel like it is a bit much but a average company is 80-150 infantry so I guess it makes sense since we have 4 companies. This must be a really big arena. When I entered town I saw most of the towns people awake. Most of them waved at us and some just whispered to each other. We waved back. Well at least I did. I'm not sure what the others did. The goggles also show a map in the upper left. It is updated via phone. But, when I was nearing the turn back, I decided to jog because I was getting a bit tired. All right, another life story as I run a mile... Ok nevermind...

 **0.98 Miles later...**

Alright I am finally back. I take off my earphones and go to Thurston.

"Good Job Thirst. Considering how heavy that flamethrower is I am impressed."

"Thanks." Thurston grumbled. I wonder what happened to him when he was younger. Surely, he wasn't always like this. In a minute the rest of the group came back panting like us. Except we didn't pant as heavily.The girls then rushed to the tanks. "Everyone climb on the tanks!" Kay yelled. I climbed on the side of the tanks and helped everyone up. Once everyone was on, the tanks drove to the other side of the hill. The hill was at the end of the Carrier so it looked cool. Just looking at the vast ocean as you drive alongside it. The hill doesn't seem that steep so I might check it out later. See what's on top of it. "Sir?" Asked a quiet voice. I turned to the sound direction seeing a Private moving his mouth but the engine noise made it impossible to hear him.

"You'll have to say that louder, lad!" I shouted.

"I said! Is it true about you and Kay?" I looked away feeling my cheeks going bright red. Kay's tank was ahead and I could see that she was talking to another crew member. The crew member laughed and Kay also turned red turning to me. Before turning her head away from flinch.

"Infantry! Dismount the tanks and wait for orders!" Arisa yelled. We all jumped off and head in front of the lead tank. "Alright, Firing station 1 is for the following people!" Arisa started. It wasn't until Firing station 6 was my name called out. No one in my squad was at Firing station 6. When I got there we were allowed to fire. I let a Private go first. I noticed that we all had Tompson guns. So i guess that's why no one in my squad was firing station 6. He aimed at the 100m target. He then pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. He turned his gun and checked the magazine. "Safety is on." I pointed out. He looked at me embarrased and turned safety off. He then fired his weapon at the target. All his 30 rounds with out stopping. He hit twice. "Short burst, Private. To be more accurate. Here let me show you." I got i. position. Got on 1 knee and aimed. I then fired 3-6 round burst at the target. I hit every time except 3 times. I looked back seeing the Privates raised eyebrow. I go to the back and waited. After repeats of what happened Kay announced the end of training. I checked my phone. It showed 9:17. We trained for 2 hours and 17 minutes. I went to my squad who were talking about something.

"... And then he looked at me going like 'Really?"' Dale finished. My squad said hi before Clay told us to get in the pick up truck. "I want to relax for the day to be honest." Clay said.


	3. The First Battle

After a few days of training with weapons, we started to learn the map.

"We are going to play on a area both teams haven't played on before. Which is very rare since there are only two places Saunders,St. Gloriana,Chi-Ha Tan and Kuro Mori Mine have never played on. The two places are Fort Crescent and Kinitoru."

"My family came from Kinitoru." Clay whispered.

"Kinitoru is the place we will be fighting on since it features a jungle." I think I have been to Kinitoru with Clay. I'm not sure so I checked with him. "Hey, Clay? Have we been to Kinitoru together?" I asked.

"Yeah. But that was when we were youn..." Clay said before Arisa interrupted us saying, "Would you two be quiet and listen?" We both looked forward and stayed quiet. Then the screen featured a map. Kay grabbed a stick and pointed to the bottom corner of the map.

"We will be starting here and St. Gloriana will be starting..." She then pointed at the middle near us. "...Here. Now it should be obvious where the enemy is starting. We will split in to 4 companies. Each with 10 tanks and 160 infantry. A company will be led by a St. Gloriana student named Lisa Sparks. They will head to the middle of the jungle with B company. Also led by a St. Gloriana student named. Isabelle Steed. Company C will have Mary Shizuki as the lead." She said pointing at someone. Everyone looked at her for a brief second. "Company C will go to the Left of company A and B. They will capture this village and hold it until told." She pointed at a small tan area. "Company D have Zoe Wood as their leader. They will cover our right flank but they will be our scouts instead of reinforcements.Sub-Commanders will consist of Brad Faun for Company A." Thurston took notice in the name and stiffened. "Michael Sheen for Company B. Chris Walker for Company C and Charlie Stone for D." The screen then changed showing a list of names. "Find your name and prepare for what you are doing. Commanders and Sub-Commanders will recieve a list of who is on their company. We will arrive at Kinitoru in a hour. Everyone else is there except Chi-Ha Tan. Once we have made land then we have two days to be prepared and study the maps." The screen turned to black. "All of you are dismissed!" Arisa yelled. Everyone stood up and head to the door.

"Christ, I am starving." Clay said holding his stomach.

"That reminds me." I said.

"Reminds you what?" Clay asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to our tents."

"We're going back to the tents?" Dale said with shock.

"Yup." I said rushing to the tents. Once I got inside I reached in to my bag and got out MREs.

"What are these?" Clay said examaning one.

"Meals Ready to Eat. These are the things we have to eat in the battle." I explained.

"Are they any good?" Clay asked.

"Well..." I started before Thurston grabbed one and said, "Not really. In wars these were hated. But the government have improved it slightly."

"So, what are we doing with these?" Clay asked.

"To eat, dumbass." Dale said.

"What right now?" Clay said raising his eyebrows in shock.

"Yes. I want you all to be prepared as soon as possible." We all grabbed one and started to eat.

"Clay..." I said.

"Yeah?" He said opening his packet.

"That's a drink packet. All you will find is powder." He stopped opening and looked at the label. He put it aside and grabbed a cracker packet. We all laughed and I think I saw Thurston smile a bit. After we ate, we began talking about Kinitoru. Only me,Clay and Dale have been. After a bit someone opened our tent and said. "We've arrived at Kinitoru and Chris here is your sheet." She then passed me a sheet showing everyone in my company. "Alright. Thanks!" I said before she went.

"Who's on our Company?" Clem asked. I checked. I only wanted to know what tanks did we have.

"We do have heavy armour. A tortoise tank, 1 Churchill Mark VII, 3 Matilda II, 3 M4A3E2 Jumbo, a M36 Jackson and a M6 heavy tank."

"When did we get a M36 Jackson?" Dale asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. But you guys can carry on reading who is who. I'm going to do something."

"Alright." Clay said before I stepped outside. Now the way to port should be across the field. I ran across the field and went down a few flights of stairs. I never really check the interior of the Carrier. I want to see how many planes do we have. But, that's not what I am here to do. I bypass a bunch of room before asking someone the way out. "It's just down this corridor and on the first right. You should see a door labelled exit. You can then go on a staircase out."

"Ok thanks." I said before rushing to the exit. When I turned right the door she was talking about was open. I decided to jog towards it and walk down. I hate bridges because every time I walk on one I always think that it would break. I ran down and asked someone which ship was St. Gloriana. They didn't know.

"Hey, Chris!" I heard someone shout out. I think that was Kay's voice. I turned to where I boarded off. I was glad so I rushed to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I was just going to check out St. Gloriana." Well, I wasn't really. I was just there to see the person that Thurston took attention to. "Brilliant!" She said with enthusiasm. "I was looking for you too. We are going to have a meeting with the St. Gloriana commander and Company Commanders." I then noticed 5 people with her. I have seen one of them before I believe. She was roughly the same height as me with short, brown hair. She is Company D commander. "Tag along!" Kay said walking forward. I followed her next to Zoe.

"Do you have any idea what we're meeting for?" I asked trying to start a conversation. She didn't reply. She was either being shy or mean. I looked forward and carried on walking. I then looked back at her. She smiled but carried on looking forward. I've definitely seen her before... Oh yeah! She was the person that was next to Kay when we were going to the shooting range for the first time. She then tilted her head towards me and whispered, "You and Kay have been in a lot of rumours."

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"Well, everyone knows about you two in the office because Arisa has been complaining about it."

"Of course she has." I muttered.

"And Clay told a lot of people about the time before the first day of training." Wonderful. Now everyone thinks that we are together.

"Alright. We're here!" Kay announced when we stopped in front of a large glass building.

"I don't remember Kinitoru being a city." I said.

"They must've converted it between your last visit and now." Kay said before walking in. It looked very modern which is to be expected from a glass building.

"Hi. You must be Saunders. Head to the 2nd elevator and go to floor 14." Kay thanked the receptionist and walked to the 2nd elevator. We waited for the elevator to arrive and when it did the doors opened to reveal quite a spacious area. We all entered and Kay pressed 14. The door closed and in 5 seconds we arrived. There were 5 people at the table waiting for us. "Late as ever, Saunders." Said a blonde girl.

"Yup, but Chi-Ha Tan is more late." Kay said. We all sat down opposite them. "So, we're here to discuss tactics."

"Indeed." Darjeeling said, calmly.

"Why are we told to hold out in a village?" I asked. "It's as if we plan on them being aggressive."

"That's the point. Chi-Ha Tan are known for charges and Kuro Mori Mine are known for aggression." Darjeeling explained.

"But remember the fight against the University? They used camoflauge. What if they use camoflauge again?"

"We plan to attack on Day 2 if they don't attack us." Kay said. After a while we finally agreed to the original plan. We all stood up and bowed at each other.

"Before we all leave." I started. Everyone looked at me. "Which one of you is Brad Faun?"

"Me." A blonde haired person put their hand up.

"Bril! I wanted to talk to you. You guys can go down first." They all nodded and went in the elevator. When the door closed I said, "Does the name Wallis Thurston ring a bell?"

"Several." He replied. "He was one of my friends before he was transfered some where else. Why?"

"He's in my squad. Thought that it would cheer him up seeing you." The elevator arrived and a small ding to signal it.

"Alright. You can lead the way."

 **A short while later**

"Alright just wait out here. I'll signla you if he is the only one in." He nodded his head as I walked in the tent. "Thirst?" I called out. I then heard a groan and then a bag shuffled. "What?" He said. I signalled Brad to come in.

"Had a lie in?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said before the tent flap opened.

"Jesus Christ, Wallis." Brad said looking at him. Thirst turned around and his eyes widened. Before he said anything I walked out of the tent. I wonder how the battle would be like. By the time we get back from the match the Boy's should have their own houses now. So we don't have to sleep in tents.

 **Two days later**

"Fucking rain!" Blair said. We all had raincoats on but it was only a hood and a cape of some sort. I guess ease of movement.

"Get used to it. Here it rains a lot." Clay said whilst we boarded a M3 halftrack. Mud is going to be a real issue for us since our tanks are heavy unlike the others.

"Clay and Dale will mount the side guns and Thurston you can mount the front gun. Me and Blair will be in the front. Clem you will sit with the other Infantry." I said pointing at our positions. We waited for St. Gloriana to finish mounting up.

"How good are you guys at shooting?" I asked the Others.

"Quite good! Ya gotta be with these Lee Enfields." one of the soldiers joked. I looked at their guns. We then waited for a flare to appear.

"This rain gives no visibility." Blair said.

"Yeah... But we just follow the tanks so we don't have to do much." I said, looking at the sky, Anxiously. A blue flare finally popped up and a voice announced that the match had started. All vehicles started their engines and moved. We were very slow because of the Tortoise moving 4 MPH in mud. The village was a only two miles away so we should get their in half an hour. "So what's the plan?" Blair asked.

"I'm not sure myself. Mary is the one leading not me. If she is taken out then I am leading."

"So, Not even a rough idea?"

"Well, like Kay said in the assembly. We hold out in the village until told to advance. Since the teams we are fighting are aggressive so, we are basically taking a gamble that they will charge at us being reckless."

"Well, it's a risk worth taking." Blair said. After a bit of silence I asked Blair, "Blair, what do you think about me and Kay?" Blair looked at me for a bit considering what he would say. "I think that both of you are good friends but I think there is a lot more going on than 'friends'" Blair said turning to the front again. Ok, that's enough evidence to tell me that everyone thinks that we are together. "Blair?"

"Yup?"

"This is a massive leap of faith but do you think that I should ask her out?" Blair smiled and said, "Of Course. She will probably accept since she seems to have a crush on you." I looked at him confused. "I went out with her remember? I know what she wants."

"Oh, yeah... but how should I do it?"

"Easy. Just ask her. Don't need to go on a knee or provide flowers. You two go with each other in the morning so ask her then."

"Ok."

"So, when are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure. If we win then I'd do it after the party. But if not then I'll do it on the morning." Blair nodded and looked forward. It has been 26 minutes now so we should be at the base of the village. The M6 hatch opened and a commander emerged out of it. "Ok! Everyone mount off! Drivers put the half-track at the north of the village and put someone on the machine gun!" Mary commanded. I drove the half-track next to a building for cover.

"Thurston, do you want to stay on the gun?" I asked. He nodded and I got out. The village only had straw shacks and wooden houses so it wouldn't provide that much protection. I guess that's why we have the heaviest armour. I grabbed my shovel and dug a foxhole with Dale. The rain made it easier to dig but it was really uncomefortable when we climbed in. When we climbed in a soldier from St. Gloriana came to us and tapped my helmet before asking, "So, is there a routine here?"

"Yeah. Saunder infantry dig the holes then guard here for at least 30 minutes before we swap and you guys do the same for 45 minutes. Then repeat except after that our 30 minutes everyone does 45." I explained, constantly looking back on the treeline. He nodded and walked back to his shack.

"Blair, How are the other companies doing?" Dale asked.

"Company D arrived at their position but spotted nothing. Company A and B only encountered Three Type-97 and knocked them out."

"Brilliant. We're the ones that are going to encounter the main force." I said,throwing my arms in to the air.

"Yup." Dale replied. After that it was just idle chatter. After 10 rotations there was a short burst of gun fire. We were in the shacks so when we heard we panicked and quickly grabbed our guns before rushing to the windows.

"Sorry!" A voice yelled out. "Fell asleep on the trigger."

"Jesus man! You're meant to take turns watching! So, one guy sleeps as one guy watches the tree line!" I yelled back.

"We were?" He yelled back. We all just groaned and smack our head against the wall in frustration. We then grabbed our weapons and walked back to our places before we heard engines. We all looked back at the tree line and waited in anticipation. It was 8 PM and winter so it was dark. Then a bunch of soldiers rushing out of the tree line charging at us. We ran to the windows and began to fire with everyone else. There were only a dozen of them but I'm sure a lot of us shot at least a magazine except my squad. Someone started to scream in defiance, clearly forgetting the tank engines. Clem grabbed his Bazooka and asked Clay to load it. Before they finished loading 2 type-1 tanks came out followed by troops. Clem then shot at one of the Type-1 which caused the tank to be knocked out. Everyone started shooting at the troops except us because the Type-1 was looking right at us before shooting its machine gun. Clem lunged forward and lied flat on the floor with a white flag on his shoulder. We all ran out before we were hit too. I looked at the foxholes seeing 7 knocked out. I cocked my gun and aimed at a enemy soldier. He fired at someone before I fired at him and someone ran in front of my bullets and got knocked out. The soldier looked at me in shock and chambered in a new bullet. I then sprayed and prayed in his direction before retreating. Dale and Clay were following me to the back of another shack. "Where to?" Clay shouted, reloading his gun. I shouted back, "To the M6!" Before running to the M6. I then ran in between two shacks before a Churchill drove in front of me blocking my exit. It fired a round at something after a shell ricochet off the turret. I looked back seeing Clay shooting something on his right. Did they do a pincer attack on us? I looked forward seeing the Churchill had moved. I slowly walked to the exit looking to the right seeing a Churchill on fire. There goes our armour. I ran to the other side, almost tripping over because of the mud. "If it wasn't still raining then there wouldn't be that much of a problem." Dale shouted. The M6 should be nearby now. I walked to the end of the alley and looked around. There it is! On the left! A number of troops surrounded it with 2 on the turret. They must have immobilized it. Dale took aim at one of the 2 and fired at them. I aimed and pulled the trigger. Crap it was empty from the spraying and praying. I ducked back in to cover and reloaded as Clay rushed out and shot at them with out aiming. I finished and looked over seeing 4 left. I took aim and fired knocking 2 out before the others retreated. I signalled Clay to check the M6 with me. We both slowly approached the M6, aiming at it. When a hatch slowly closed we got on one knee. A girl emerged from the hatch with a raincoat and a Gease Gun. She got out ,followed by 3 others, and ran to us. "Our Commander and Driver have been knocked out!" She shouted. "We'll follow you!" A bullet then wizzed past me and hit one of the crew members. I ducked for a bit and ran to the right. The others ran to the left and looked over at me. I looked to see what was firing at us. Perfect! A Tiger tank. I signalled the others to go as I ran away.I think this is a open field here. stopped abruptly seeing 4 Chi-Ha knocked out and 2 Matilda II also knocked out. A bunch of soldiers were behind every tank and was ready to fire at each other. Then I heard a scream. I looked behind me seeing someone carrying a Kar-98K charging at me. I decided to have fun and parried the gun. I parried him twice before shooting. I grabbed his rifle and prepared to shoot at the enemy behind the tanks. When I got 2 they panicked and spread out, exposing themselves to the St. Gloriana gunfire. I dropped the Kar and grbabed my thompson before running to the St. Gloriana students. It was quitt here considering the village had a lot of gunfire. "Hey. Were you the one that got them in a panic?" One of them asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for that." They said.

"TYPHOON!" A voice shouted in the village.

"We have to retreat now. To Company A and B." I explained when they looked at me confused. I look around to see the crew before seeing a girl beside the Matilda II burying her head in her knees. "Is she ok?" I asked.

"No, she's scared. Best to leave her behind then slow down for her." The commander explained. I looked at him in shock.

"Leave her behind? If you're going to leave her behind then you can leave me too!" I said back. He shrugged and told the rest to follow him. However, one stayed and said that she wanted to help the other girl. Finally, someone who doesn't turn a blind eye. We both head to the girl and asked what was wrong.

"This... This..." She stuttered.

"Take your time. Deep breathes." Said the other girl.

"We can't wait." I argued, "The enemy are right behind us. Just get on my back." I said desperately. Both were shocked before Clair grabbed on my hand and hopped on my back. "Lead the way." I told the other. She nodded and asked me, "Is Clair heavy?"

"For me: yes. For anyone else: No." I replied. "So, whats your name?" I asked before we walked through the tree line.

"Private First Class. Akari Edwards loader." She shouted as if I was a drill sergeant. "What about you?" She asked calmly. She went from shouting to a whisper instantly.

"Chris Walker." I couldn't help to notice that she raised an eyebrow.

"Chris Walker? Kay talks a lot about you according to Darjeeling." Does she? thats surprising.

"Y-y-yeah. Sh-sh-she d-does." Clair shivered. Rain just let up which was good.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. "There should be a small bunker up ahead so we can rest there."

"That's alright. You don't h-h-have t-t-to." She stuttered again.

"Don't worry. I need a bit of rest too." Akari said. The bunker was a lot further up then I expected. When we did arrive, we noticed that the bunker doors were open. I got Clair off my back and grabbed my thompson. I put a magazine in and slowly walked to the doors with Akari followed closely. I grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. I then heard a bunch of whispers. "ICE!" I called out.

"BLIZZARD!" A voice called back. Friendlys. I walked in and saw 5 girls resting and 2 guys leaning against the wall.

"You guys got food?" One of them asked. "We ate all ours." I eyed the wrappers on the floor. They must have been in a panic and ate a lot.

"We'll have food in the morning." I said checking my watch whilst the rest groan. I set my pack down and grab my sleeping bag. "I haven't slept at all last night and today. Only an hour of rest so just wake me up at 7." I said before stretching and settling in my sleeping bag. I feel awkward undressing in front of everyone so i did it in my sleeping bag. Once I finished, I threw them aside and started to doze off.


	4. In depth look of Characters

**This chapter will focus on Dale,Thurston,Blair and Clay in order. So, you can learn a bit more about everyone else. Which will explain why it might be shorter than usual. Have fun reading! (the next part is explaining why they split up.)**

One tank set us all away. We were running away when Chris told us to go. When we ran across the village we encountered another Tiger I. We were all caught in shock since it just ran over a shack appearing in front of us. It fired it's machine gun which got one of the tank crew before we all spread out. I was too shocked to notice where everyone else went. So, I couldn't just come back to everyone else. I ran back to where we came from. Sounds like a movie quote... I then turned left, seeing the M6 again and ran past it. I'm surprised that no one is here. Not even any friendly troops. I then went in the jungle, which was past the M6. Clay and Chris have taught me how to survive in the Jungle. Clay because he lived in Kinitoru and Chris because he always wanted everyone to be prepared for everything. It's nice to know that they care about each other, But Clay only cares when he is conscious about everything. I grabbed my map and compass from my left chest pocket. I look up. "So, this is west." I muttered seeing a whole lot of trees. I looked back to where I'm meant to go. To A and B company. I can't go back in to the Village. It's probably swarming with enemies. FWOOSH! Huh. The Flamethrowers even sound like real ones. Wait... THURSTON! I head to the sound which was a little to the right. "THURSTON!" I yell out. Hopefully it's him. I don't like being alone

 **Thurston**

Another one. They don't learn that going in close quarters against a flamethrower doesn't end well for the opposition. Should be common sense to not go against a flamethrower actually.

"THURSTON!" I hear someone cry out. Huh, I guess someone actually cares about me in this blasted school. No one really talks to me nor cares. I mean... I guess Chris' act of getting Brad was caring. So is Dale inviting me to the movies with him. But, that's it! Here comes more idiots. One guy only gets a foot in my view before getting shot at and lying down.The other gets in full view before two shots land near his feet and the rest on his back. I then heard a loud whoop and Dale walked in view of me with his gun at his side. He looked at me before running. "Thurston! My god I thought I wouldn't see someone familiar so soon." He said, hugging me.

"It's only been..." I said, checking my watch. "3 minutes and 14 seconds."

"I know but... I never like being lonely." He said, pulling away. My god his grip was like a bear. "Um... Sorry. Any way we should head to the east which is that way." He pointed the opposite of where he came from. I nodded and followed before taking off my flamethrower. Man that was heavy. It did feel like it got lighter as I fired everything. I grabbed one of the troops Arisaka type 99. It took a bit since he still kept a type grip before looking up and grinning. I looked up from the soldier seeing Dale waiting for me, amused by me tugging against him. Maybe those guys who I got were a patrol or else we would be down and out. Wait... Why would that be a patrol? wouldn't they have controlled the entire village? This is the main force that attacked us right? Oh boy. I follow Dale in to the Jungle. He grabbed a knife and started slicing against the vines. Maybe, he knows how to survive in the jungles. How useful. We do this for 45 minutes with him looking back every now and then to see if I'm still there. He suddenly stops. "Whats wrong?" I ask

"Nothing. It's just that we should have a rest. We have been doing this for 30 minutes."

"45." I correct.

"Close enough. You hungry?" He asks pulling out a small packet labelled 'Rice And Beef.' I nod and grab it. I opened it seeing it have two sections. One for the meal (Obviously) and the other for cutlery. We start eating but, after 5 minutes we hear some footsteps and then a twig snapping. we instantly stand up and grabbing out rifles.

"Ice?" I whisper.

"Shit. I forgot the counter word. What is it?" Someone says.

"I can't remember either. They'll think we're the enemy." Another voice says.

"For gods sake you two." someone else exclaims. "Blizzard." I set down my weapon and head to the voices.

 **Blair**

"Are you we're heading the right way?" Clay asks.

"Yes I'm sure. Compass says we're heading east and we're meant to go that way."

"Are you completely sure?"

"Oh My Fucking God."

"Ok ok." Finally he gives up. "BUT WAIT! THERES MORE!" He yells out.

"Shut up! You'll alert the entire fucking village." I snap.

"Oh come on Blair. We're far enough from the village." No, we're not. We have only been walking for an hour. The nerve on this guy. "Are you going to break out a smoke?"

"No, because we're being monitored for the games dipshit."

"Well, stop swearing."

"It's in my blood man."

"So are those smokes."

"Why do you guys make such a big deal about it? So wha..."

"Christ Blair. Your acting badly and not for attention either. Do you not see why it is bad?"

"No. Not really."

"When you resorted to crime and dragged me and Chris along. Remember that? YOU GOT CHRIS INJURED FOR GOD SAKE!"

"Well, I didn't know he would be armed."

"BLAIR! YOU SAID HE IS SOMEONE YOU DEAL WITH A LOT! YOU MUST'VE KNOWN! HECK, WE KNEW HE WORKED FOR A GANG SO YOU SHOULD HAVE TOO!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR HIM TO GET INJURED OK!?"

"THEN WHY DID YOU GET US TO GO AGAINST SOMEONE THAT YOU KNEW WAS ARMED!"

"I DON'T KNOW. I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD EXPERIENCE."

"OH SURE GETTING FUCKING SHOT AT WITH OUT PROTECTION IS FUN."

"BUT STI..."

"AND YOUR RISKING YOUR LIFE WITH SMOKING! AND OURS BECAUSE PASSICE SMOKING! JUST BECAUSE YOUR PAREN..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FUCKING PARENTS!"

"OH, AT LEAST MINE CARE ABOUT ME!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN! I ABSOLUTELY DARE YOU!"

"OK FINE I WON'T." He finishes. "I can see why your parents left." He mutters. This has to be the last straw. He shouldn't have mentioned my parents like that. Especially not in that context. I throw away my Carbine and lunge at him, hitting him in the face.

 **Dale**

Now I'm on watch. Don't doze off. Don't doze off. It's 11 O'clock and with what happened I am tired. Midnight is typically when Chris sleeps and since I live with him I sleep at the same time so 11 I should still be wide awake. Arghh. But I'm not. Ok, just think about something. Think. Think. I can only think of Thurston in all honesty. After going to the movies with him, I learnt a lot more about him. He likes the same things as me and Chris but acts like Blair. Minus the bad habits Blair has. You know what! I'm going to talk and hang out with him more. So, he won't feel neglected. I'll have Chris come as well. It'll be fun I'm sure. Speaking of Chris. I did hear what Blair and Chris were talking about. Kinda nosy but I think Chris should ask Kay out since they d... Did I see something move? I aim my rifle at some leaves rustling. Crap the scope. I grab my scope and place it on the rail sight. I look throught the scope scanning for an enemy. I stare at the leaves for a solid 30 seconds before a rabbit appear. I put down my rifle and sigh deeply. Any way, Chris and Kay... Ah yes. Yeah they should go out since they seem to get along with each other well. Especially with the before training sneak outs. Plus, I think I saw him exit the tent at night too. I mean I guess it could have just been a meeting with a friend, but it's better to image him sneaking out with Kay. I wonder how the rest are doing. Blairs probably smoking a cigar, Clays probably surviving in a tree, Clem is on his way back and Chris is probably... Actually, I'm not sure what he's doing. He's always doing random stuff whenever he is alone. I remember how he made a toy car randomly. It worked too, but it required a phone app he designed. Sure, he is great at programming but god damn that was impressive. It didn't look the best so he asked me to design a new toy car frame. Everyone says I'm talented in modelling and DT but I don't think so. Wait... When did I start Whittling? I stared at a wooden paper plane. That sounds stupid. Ok to explain it better. It's in the shape of a paper airplane but it's made of wood. I check my watch. Oh wow. I thought of everyone too much since it's been 50 minutes. I stand up and shake Thurston a bit. He groans and looks up. "One, it's your turn. And Two, here." I say holding out the wooden airplane.

Blair

"You done now?" Clay says, limping. "Do I have to worry about you along with the enemy?"

"No." I say, holding down a stab wound on my neck. It isn't deep but I should still be careful.

"I'm sor..."

"Shut up and give me my mask." I spat out. Clay limps over to my mask and kicks it to me.

"You told the other companies about what happened?"

"No... I'll do it now." I grab the radio and turn it on.

"What do you want C company?" Someone groans.

"The village has been captured. They atta... Get the fuck off me."

"What? I'm just tickling your ear." Clay says.

"Exactly. So, get off." I say. "I think they attacked us with their main force. All our forces have been split up. I'm with dipshit mcgee here."

"You mean Handsome Clay." Clay says.

"And I'm not sure where everyone else is." I continue, ignoring Clay.

"Alright. Blair don't swea..." A voice starts before someone else shouts, "Where the hell are they?"

"Arisa, Their all over the map. They've been split up." The voice says back.

"Useless. I swear!" Arisa says. That's my cue to leave. I put away my radio and stand up.

"Where the hell are you going?" Clay asks

"To OUR main force."

"Oh come on man. We need to rest."

"Well, I don't. You can stay behind if you want." I say before setting off.


	5. Party time!

**Hello! Welcome back. Unlike the last chapter, this will return to Chris. So you aren't completely lost, this chapter will be set at 8:45 on the next day. As well I measure in the Metric system. That's all from me for now! Have fun reading!**

God damn. The group is still small. With 14 Infantry and 19 Tankers. The 14 includes me. I'm in lead with some other guy named Griffith Drench from Saunders too. Come to think of it. Me and Griffith are the only ones fron Saunders in our small group. He carries a belt around his neck whilst carrying a M1919 Machine gun. He has asked me to carry the Bipod and two other belts which would leave me defensless. No worries, we've only been walking for half an hour. The place was 10 miles wide, so short in length but long in width. Since we started from one end and we're meant to go to the middle that is 5 miles. Average walking speed is... 3 mph? So, we should get there in 15 minutes since we walked from the village to the bunker in 30 minutes which is 1.5 miles. Then an hour which is 3 miles. 4.5 miles walked leaving 0.5 left. That is around 15 minutes. I love when I do that. Have fun with maths. But, I don't like it if I'm under pressure. "Stop." I said and we all stopped. I looked down at the tank tracks left in the mud. "Let's follow these. Hopefully we'll find friendlies." We all go in the tank direction and look around.

"So, What school did you transfer from?" I ask Griffith.

"Indefinite Hawk." He replied.

"Wait..." We came from the same school but I don't remember this guy. "We came from the same school then."

"Yeah, You also came in front of me."

"I've never noticed." We then had a moment of silence before the birds broke it with their songs. One of the tankers started to mutter 'It's a long way to tipperary' and then we all started to sing it. I started to jog and when the song finished another infantry man played the intrumental to the music playlist we play during our PT run and we all sang it as well. We emerged from the tracks to an open field with tanks at every edge. I never like singing to a large crowd and shut my mouth.That one soldier who played the musicturned out to be Griffith, who raised the volume and encouraged me to sing more. I did shake my head a bit before giving in. After two minutes the song looped and A and B company started to join in. I looked around and saw Dale, Blair and Thurston around Kay's tank. I run over and when I arrived the song stopped. Everyone went back to their original things.

"Where's Clay?" I ask.

"How the hell are we meant to know?" Dale says.

"I hope he's out of the round." Blair said.

"What did you two fight about now?" I ask.

"Nothin' that serious." Blair groans, clutching his neck.

"The fuck happened there?" I asked.

"Like I said. Nothin' serious." Blair snapped.

"Another cut." Dale said, clearly fed up with the two fighting.

"Thurston, put a bandage on it please." I said. He nods and grabs a bandage from his bag. Blair smacks his hand when he tried to apply it. "Come on Blair."

"I said, I'm fine."

"You never said that." Dale pointed out.

"Just let Thirst put it on." Blair gives up and allows him to put it on. Halfway through Dale asked, "When you gonna ask Kay?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Blair exclaimed. "When? I forgot."

"Uh... After the par..." I start before Kay comes out of the hatch and looks around.

"Where's Clay and Clem?" She asked.

"You know where Clem is. I told you over radio and you must've heard our conversation. I know you can hear through the hatch." Blair said.

"Alright. I just need Chris. The rest can relax for a bit." They all nod and jump off. Except Blair who stared at us for a bit before climbing off.

"What were you gonna ask me?" Kay asked. I took a bit to think if I should ask her now or stall her.

"I'll ask you after the party. Spea..." I say before a blue flare pops next to the tank and a voice booms saying, "All participants must now come back to their carriers. The match is a draw!"

"What's that about?" I ask.

"They're starting national games. This was a friendly match, so it can end whenever. But the national draw doesn't exactly start until 5 weeks. Any way, don't worry about that. You can go in our loaders seat since she was out when the Chi-Ha Tan school attacked." Kay explained. I nod and climb in and sat down. The ride was pretty awkward since the girls kept talking to each other and I wasn't in the conversation. Except one time. "Oh yeah! You boys now have a dorm for yourselves. Each dorm has a living room,bedroom (which you hbve to share with someone else) and a kitchen. Here!" She gives me a card. "Your on floor 5, room 27. Party is on still. Gloriana, Chi-Ha Tan and Kurio Moro are going to be there as well." Party's still on which is good.

 **Ten O'Clock that day**

"You ready yet,Dale?" I ask. Party starts soon and since they made new dorms for the boys, we have to get out stuff and move after.

"ONE MORE MINUTE!" he yelled from the tent.

"You said that 6 times."

"FOR REAL THIS TIME!"

"Alright." I get in the truck and start the engines.

"OI! DON'T LEAVE ME!" He yelled rushing out of the tent carrying two bags, which he threw in the back of the truck.

"Let's go then." I said. The hall isn't that far, so we got there quite early. We get out and start walking towards the hall.

"BOO!" Someone yelled whilst grabbing me. I grab their hand and twist it. "Christ! Chris! It's Clay." Oh... I let go and he turns around. It is Clay.

"Blair has gone for a smoke if your wondering." Clem said behind Clay.

"Where's Thurston then?" Me and Dale say Simultaneuosly.

"You were meant to get him weren't you?" Clay pointed out. Oh shoot! We were.

"I'll get him then." I said before going in the truck and driving off. Like before, the ride was short and I got there fast. I open the tent and go in. "Thurston?" I call out.

"Who is it?" I hear a voice say.

"Chris."

"Oh... Hey Chris." I look around the tent for the voice. I look under bed sheets then the beds themselves before finding him under them. His eyes were red and had a small bruise on his left cheek.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't want to say."

"Because the person who beat you up will beat you again?"

"Yes..." He said quietly. Almost in a whisper.

"Thurston, Don't worry. If they do it again then we'll stand up for you. Maybe not Blair, but what do you expect from that guy?"

"Yeah but... Have you ever been beat up before?"

"Yeah. Plenty. I don't always get along with people and... Well, I'm not strong am I?"

"I guess..."

"So, do you want to tell me what happened? I'm not forcing you. Or do you want to tell me after the party?"

"After."

"Ok. You coming to the party?" He shook his head. "Oh come on. Brads gonna be there. So are the rest of your friends. You gotta!"

"But they'll be there! I know it!" The pronoun game. Yay.

"But all of us are there for you. You're not alone!"

"But..."

"But your coming, right?" Thurston sighed and came out.

"Fine."

"I'll stick with you until we see Brad. Ok?"

"Ok..." We both exited the tent and went in the truck. We stayed silent through the ride because I didn't want to ask him too many questions. When we arrived we heard loud music coming from the hall. We looked at each other and went in. It was set up as a half bar and half disco. Thurston looked back at me and I nodded to indicate him to lead on. We head to the bar and order some drinks. Thurston orders tea whilst I order for Ginger beer. Not alcoholic, but we're still high-schoolers. We start drinking until Thurston suddenly stops.

"Whats wrong?" I yell since the music is loud.

"The people who beat me up are here!" He yells back, pointing behind me. I loom behind seeing a group of people heading towards us. I look back seeing Thurston going away. I then feel a tap on the back. I turn back seeing the group in my face.

"What d'ya want?" I ask.

"Thirsty." He replies.

"Oh, sorry I just drank my beer."

"He means Thurston..." Another person says.

"What 'bout him?" I ask.

"Well, his brother still owes me a lot."

"What for?" I ask.

"None of your business."

"Then why did you tap me on the back?"

"You're a friend of his aren't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That means..." He says cracking his knuckles. "That I gotta deal with you too!" He goes for a swing before I duck down and punch his knees. He seemed quite surprised when I got back up, grabbed his arm and twisted it. Twisting arms seems to be a common thing with me. I then punch his rib and look at the others.

"Forgot about you lot..." I say before I let go and run. They chase me, but since I am fast I outrun them. But, the crowd makes it more difficult. I run to the disco part and try to find Dale.

"Walker!" Someone yells. I look around seeing Griffith and Clay waving at me to come to them. I change ny course and run to them. "What's the rush?" Clay asks.

"A group of guys are trying to beat me up."

"Then fight back!" Griffith encourages.

"I would... if I was strong or not outnumbered." I said, looking back seeing them pushing everyone out the way. "Just help me would ya?" I ask.

"Alright." Griffith said. He whistled and waved at 3 people to follow him. Me and Clay tag along beside him.

"Well well well!" The guy yells. "Got some backup?"

"For a fair fight." Griffith said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm still fighting Thurstons friend." He roars. Me and Clay looked at each other and said, "Which one?" He pointed at me and yelled, "HIM!" before going to punch me in the gut. I slide to the side and kick his shin. He showed some pain and grabbed me. He is quite strong, I'll give him that. He threw me to the floor and tried to stomp me before Griffith threw him aside. "Just stop it Tetsura!" Tetsura got up and looked at Griffith.

"You're defending this guy?"

"No! I'm just fighting you!"

"Well..."

"Well nothing! Just stop fighting for gods sake!" Tetsura paused for a moment. He looked back and signalled his gang to leave. I grabbed Clay's hand and thanked Griffith. "It was nothing. That guys an asshole." I then noticed that the entire party was looking at us. I looked for Thurston in the crowd before seeing him next to Dale. I walk to them and said, "What's u..."

"That was something new." Dale said. "What did they want?"

"Me." Thurston said. "I'll explain later." We all nod and walk to the bar for another drink.

2 hours later

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! PARTY IS OVER! YOU CAN HEAD BACK TO YOUR DORMS AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP!" Arisa shouted. It was the first time I saw her smile since we met. We all had a good time and even made some new friends. "Come on Dale. Time to go ba..."

"Oh no you don't!" Blair said.

"Yeah. You still gotta ask her." Dale encouraged. Oh boy... I've only asked a girl out once in my life! I was nervous then as well, So I'm not used to it. I sighed deeply. "Ok Ok fine... You guys go ahead. I'll stay behind and ask her." They all whooped and laughed before exiting. "Dale, you're gonna need my keys." I said, throwing him my key and card. They were both on a keyring but all well. I finish my can and throw it away. I scan around to see Kay by herself. I guess this is my chance. I walk over to her and thought of ways to ask her. Do I just ask it away? Go on one knee? Go for a kiss? No I don't want to be too forward. I'll just start with a conversation and then ask. Kay was looking some where else so I cleared my throat. She looked at me and said, "Oh, Hey Chris!"

"Hey. How was the party?"

"Good. You?"

"It was great. Where are your friends?"

"Ditched me. I don't like walking alone either."

"Isn't your office just down there?"

"Yes. But that's office not dorm."

"Ah ok... Do you want me to walk you there?"

"Sure. It's quite a short walk, so don't worry." How do I ask her now? It's hard to bring it up randomly! I think she thinks if me as a friend too. So I might get friendzoned. We exit the hall and start to walk there. "What was the question you told me that you were gonna ask me after the party?"

"Uh... Um... Well..."

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Uh... Wo... Wou..." I take a deep breathe, close my eyes and quickly say, "Would you like to go out with me?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Kay. She smirked and looked forward. She shook her head. I guess not. She then laughed.

"What do you think the answer is?"

"Uh... No..?" She laughed harder.

"Yes! Of course I will!" She said hugging me. That's... surprising... "I was expecting you to ask me soon, too!"

"What? Why?"

"You spend quite a bit of time with me, In the party you kept looking at me, when your friends were laughing you turned red whilst they were looking at me!"

"Oh... Shouldn't have made it so obvious I guess."

"Yeah. Any way here's my dorm. Will I see you tommorow morning?"

"For our little Rendezvous? No. I feel shattered."

"Same here. I'll see you in class though."

"Yeah. See you."

"See ya." I part off and head to my dorm. I then realize that our dorms were next door and that I don't have to walk too far.

 ** _One short trip later_**

I open the door seeing everyone on the living room couch. "What are you..."

"Did you do it?" Clay asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"What'd she say?" Clay asked again.

"She said yes." Dale started clapping along with everyone else.

"Guys, I am tired as fuck. Let me sleep in peace."

"Fine." Blair said, leaving the room followed by everyone else.

"So which room is mine?" Dale asked

"We're sharing rooms" I said, entering the bedroom. I got my clothes off and slipped in bed. "Night, Dale."

"Night."


	6. Holiday: Part A

**To keep you all up to speed. Saunders have fought against 1 other Japanese school, 3 British and 2 French schools. They won 4 and lost 2. The holidays are starting (if you didn't read the chapter title.) P.S I'm British so I'll call 'soccer' football. Any way, Have fun reading!**

"Dale?" It's been a while since we've moved to the dorms. We just had lessons for 3 days and no training. The time for training is now. I keep waking up early because of Chris. I hate it. I guess it's good for me but why does he have to wake me? He's not doing it by accident either! "Dale?" There he is again. I turn around and try to open my eyes. I do but only by a little. "The party was a long time ago. Not last night."

"Maybe because it's early."

"It's 6:56..."

"WHAT!?!?"

"Yeah... It isn't early. Get changed! I'll wait at the truck." Oh god. It wasn't early for a change! Ever since the first assembly, he and Kay have been going out at early times. Sure they make a good couple but... Why 5 in the bloody morning? I get changed quickly and rush down. I then see Chris in his truck with a door open. I get in the truck and close the door. Chris presses down on the pedal and rushes to the hill. "What's training this time?"

"Frag grenades and... SHIT!" He shouts, swirving around a truck.

"We're learning how to shit?"

"Yeah, obviously. No, we're learning frag grenades,Smoke,Molotov,anti-tank and then we're having a fun game at the end."

"Did I hear molotov?"

"I was joking about that part..." Oh... My bad. "We're fighting at the top of the hill as well. Tanks are on the bottom. They're learning something else. Speaking of which... We're at the base."

"Home run!"

"If they don't catch a shell."

"Or us." He then goes on a rocky road and up. He stops at the end and parks it before getting out. I follow on and get my rifle ready. "Bit late, sorry." Chris apoligised. "Any way! We're practising grenades. So grab 4 of each grenade from the box in the tent!" I ran to the tent and looked at the boxes. Smoke, Frag, Sticky, Flash... I grab 4 of each and leave the tent. We crowd in front of Chris and waited for everyone else.

"Alright! I'm gonna pass it to Lieutenent Willis and his assistants. He will teach us how to use these and when to use it." They assigned us all to a certain group and set up stations. I was in group 2 and we started in smoke.

"So these are smoke grenades." The instructor said, holding a grey cylinder shape. "You will need these to cover you in case you are surrounded and need a way out. But, you need to use it the right way! Use it wrong and it can end in a shit show. First you gotta check where you want to cover. Then the wind. If it's going to way you want it to cover then you should throw it." Simple enough. We all lined up and took turns throwing it. "Check the wind." The instructor muttered. Only 4 people checked the wind and got it right. I was one of those 4. A whistle blew signalling us to go to the next station. Sticky grenade...

 ** _One long training lesson later_**

"Alright! You all done well! Now, we'll have a game for fun. group 1 and 2 will defend the top of the hill. Group 3 and 4 will attack the hill. There will be instructors to tell you how to defend and attack." The groups split up and waited for the instructors. "Everyone, we have the height advantage. Set up sandbags around the hill and look out. Machine guns should have a better defense since they can take out most of the enemy. I'll let you guys figure out the rest." That's not very helpful... I look around and see that the hill is full of green and there were a bunch of trees. Weird seeing as it is still winter. But, it is starting to go in to spring. "Everyone set up your sandbags and grab some tree branches to cover them up! We'll ambush them by making them think we're in the trees." I order. They all do that and grab some branches. I make a simple sandbox cover and cover it in branches. "The match will start in 3...2...1!" Something popped up and made a blue smoke. I wonder how the instructors taught them how to attack. I look through my scope and scan around. Where on earth are they? I keep looking until I saw someone moving to flank us. That means they are doing a pincer attack or attackimg from behind. I shoot the person, which caused his flag to appear. "They're flanking us!" Someone yells. Then I hear a small burst of machine gunfire. I look to my right seeing a group of people ducking behind a rock as they get shot by our machine guns. I see a head poke out of the rock. I take aim and steadied myself.

 **Chris**

This Pincer attack has gone to shit. "SIR! WHAT DO WE DO?" If only I knew what to do. I might as well use the smokes then. Actually... "Everyone! We'll use our smokes now! I'll throw one on the right then one of you guys can throw your smokes next to mine then the next and so on! I then want you all to crawl to the smoke and get in it. Once the smoke starts to clear, I want you all to pull the pin of your frags and count to 2. When you reach 2 throw it at the enemy and charge! You got that?" I yell. They all looked at each other then to me before nodding. Then a shot hit someone in the head and knocked them out. I grabbed a smoke and threw it at the enemy. Then a smoke went out again and again and again. Until the last smoke was thrown. After 3 or 4 smokes I started to crawl towards the smokescreen. It's hard not to panic in a situation when your getting shot at from no where. Another 40 seconds this smoke should last but there is a bit of wind. I reach the edge of the smoke screen and wait. The smoke starts to drift away and I grab my grenade. I hope they don't see me. I pull the pin and count.1 and a 2. I throw my grenade and rise up. "Grenade!" I hear a bunch of people scream. I saw 1 or 2 grenades being thrown back and exploded mid air. Others exploded where they had landed. We all charged at the enemy and waited for some gunfire. There was only a rifle shot that came from the enemy. Because, everyone else haf their flag deployed. They covered themselves up with branches to ambush us. Smart. I look over to the other side, seeing group 4 struggling against the other team. I look at my group, who were still ready. "Let's attack!" One shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed. I looked back and decided to attack. Let me spare you the details. We won. I head to Dale when the match ended. "That was pretty close."

"Yeah. I guess..."

"Oh come on. You know that was close."

"Mmm..."

"Any way, where do you want to eat?"

"What?"

"Mate, you haven't ate anything. We have... What? 10 minute snack break?"

"Oh yeah."

"I cooked some rice for you any way." I said, pulling a small metal container from my bag.

"Thanks." Dale said grabbing it. We both got in the truck. Dale ate the rice as I drove, which is probably not advised.

"What lesson do we have?" Dale asked, between mouthfuls.

"Geography."

"Fucks sake..." Dale muttered.

"You hate the teacher a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah. Same with the subject."

"Meh. The teachers awful but the subject can be interesting." We parked in front of the school and headed to geography.

 **3 lessons and 1 lunchbreak later**

"Where to now?" I ask.

"Let's see how Holly is doing. We haven't seen her in a bit."

"Oh yeah. Completely forgot about her." Holly is Dales girlfriend. They've been together for a bit. A bit is 2 years according to Dale. She is a tankery student so she shouldn't be too far. We wait outside the school entrance and look for her. Holly is high spirited and energetic, which is probably why Dale likes her. She's also friendly and has a healthy sense of humour. We then see her with Kay,Zoe,Arisa,Naomi and someone else that I don't recognise. We walk over to them and said Hi.

"Hey Dale! It's been a bit!" Holly said hugging him. "Same to you Chris! It's been so long." It's been 4 days... Of course I didn't say that out loud.

"Hey Chris." Kay said, not hugging me. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Just checking on Holly." I said. Dale and Holly walked away laughing at something. "What have you guys been doing?" I asked.

"Nothing" Zoe said.

"Why? What do you guys want?" Arisa said.

"I literally just said, 'Checking on Holly.'"

"Yeah, but she's gone. So, can you be gone too?" Arisa said.

"Arisa, calm down. Chris can hang out with us if he wants." Zoe said. I wonder if anyone knows about me and Kay? We never told anyone. Well, at least I haven't

"No, it's fine. I was going to check on Clay and all them."

"Are you sure?" Kay asked.

"Yeah. Plus they're behind you." I said. Blair grabbed Kay and shouted boo! She jumped a little and Blair laughed at that. "Hey guys."

"What were you doing?" Clay asked.

"Waiting for you lot." I replied.

"No you weren't!" Arisa said.

"I was. I just didn't tell you the second reason." I said. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Let's go to my dorm!" Clay suggested.

"We're all in the same dorm." Blair said.

"You know I meant room." Clay said back.

"Kay, which country are we going against?" I asked.

"America and France most likely."

"Ok thanks." I said. "Let's go to your room then. We've all got a car right?" They all nod and we all walk to the car park. Clay drove in a silver 7 series BMW, Blair drove in a red 2014 Ford Fiesta, Thurston drove a white 5 series, Clem drove a purplish brown 2015 Honda SUV and I drove a black Range Rover sport. It's completely useless info, but it might tell something about us. We drove to the dorms and followed Clay to his room.

"Who do you share a room with Clay?" I asked.

"Me." Thurston answered. "So, Clem and Blair are sharing together too."

"No fucking shit." Blair replied. Thurston shut his mouth. Clay scanned his card and opened his door.

"Oh yeah." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Two American teams are having a friendly against each other. Since we're in American waters we can view it. Should still be in progress." I grab the controller and put in '112.' The screen turned on to a mid game match. We all sat down and watched the match. Dale is probably taking mental notes since he is our strategist. The match was between Galveston High and Grand Spokane. Grand Spokane was surrounded for half an hour before trying to break through. It didn't work. "I guess Galveston like surrounding their enemy." Clay said.

"Kinda like Pravda then." I said.

"But their tanks are German." Blair said.

"And they have a lot of tanks, Despite German tanks being expensive." Dale pointe out.

"League Of Nations." I muttered

"Lets not have a treaty of Versailles." Clay said.

"Why the hell would it be a league of nations?" Blair asked.

"Because they're combining a bunch of nations together in a way. The use of Russian tactics, German tanks and American numbers." I said.

"But, Germamy did surround their enemies too. Like battle of the Bulge." Dale pointed out.

"Or Stalingrad." Clem muttered. I sighed deeply and said, "All well."

"When is the bracket draw?" Blair asked

"After the term holiday." I said.

"Why the hell are we in American waters actually? The holidays have already started haven't they?" Blair said.

"Me and Clem are getting dropped off in America. I'm going to visit my cousin whilst Clem is..." I start, letting Clem follow on. He doesn't get it until 5 seconds later.

"Oh! and I'm going to visit my family."

"Oh right. I guess we'll see you in a week."

"2. I'm gonna be gone for the entire holiday." I said. Clem nodded to show he is doing the same. "Any way, Have fun guys. I'm going to wait at the ships exit. California is where my cousin is and should be our first stop." They all say bye and I leave the dorms. I wonder how many others are going to be dropped off at California. Actually, I haven't seen my cousin for a year now. He still has school going on for him, since it's on land and it's more limited on land. I should be meeting him when his school starts, if everything goes as how I plan.

He's younger than me and his holiday isn't until next week. So, one week is school and the other week is freedom. I got in my car and drove to the carriers exit. There were a few of people at the exit too, so I got out of the car and decided to join the crowd. "30 minutes until we make land!" Arisa shouted. I wonder if she is just here to announce things or is being dropped off here too. This is a bad idea but I might as well try to be friends with her if I'm going to be with Kay.

"Hey Arisa." I said.

"Why are you always stalking me."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to be friends."

"Your sense of humour is great."

"I'm not joking, Arisa. I just want to be friends. What's wrong with that?"

"It's you."

"I could say the same thing." I mutter. She didn't hear thankfully. "So, are you being dropped off here?"

"Not from what I know. We can go off whenever but we don't have any where to go since our family are already on the Carrier. But, we have to go off since the Carrier is going to be taken care of in port."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"We're either going off on the last stop or going off where our friends are going to get off." Wait so does that mean Kay is going to be with me? "And that means Kay will be with you. She told me and Naomi."

"She did?"

"Yes. I thought she was joking when she told me."

"Kind as ever, Arisa. So, are you going to come with us or going at the last stop?"

"Last stop. Two weeks with you is a bloody nightmare."

"Alright. Where's Kay?"

"If you look around she is next to your car. She must recognise it."

"How? She hasn't seen it before."

"She saw it this morning." That doesn't really explain that much...

"Ok. I'll see you in two weeks then."

"Could you make it longer?" I ignore her and walk to Kay.

"10 MINUTES UNTIL WE MAKE LAND!" Arisa shouts.

"Hey, Kay." That sounds confusing.

"Oh, hey Chris! What are we gonna do in California?"

"Staying with my Cousin, Lewis. That's all I'm saying." I have planned more than that, but I'm keeping it a surprise for both of them. I unlock the car and said, "You coming with me?"

"Yeah, I am." I open the door for Kay and close it. I know, I'm a true gentleman. I got in too and waited for the gates to open.

"So, whats your cousins house like?"

"I'm not sure. He says it's two stories and has 3 bedrooms, 1 Kitchen, 2 Living rooms and 2 Bathrooms."

"Are we having seperate bedrooms?"

"No, he has a friend living with him. We're sharing sadly. But, not beds since I brought a sleeping bag with me."

"We can share beds if you want."

"Nah, it's fine." The gates start to open and everyone started to walk out. We followed on with some vehicles. "My cousin is quite far so you can sleep if it takes longer than expected.

The next day: Lewis

Chris should be here soon. I do admit that I miss him. Even if he teases me a lot and rubs my head, he's really good. He does his best to cheer me up and tries to see me as often as he can. Apparently he's bringing someone else too.

"So, where's your cousin?" Nathan asked. He lives with me too and we spent a bit to get ready for Chris.

"I'm not sure. He told me to meet him at the school entrence. Lets check the school itself."

"Why?" We start walking to the school.

"He likes to explore a bit. He's an extrovert." Then someone rugby tackles me to the ground. I was caught by surprise so I couldn't counter it. It's probably Jake, the school bully. "Jake, get off."

"Who the hell is Jake?" He laughs out. It doesn't sound like Jake, but someone else. He gets off and pulls me up. I turn around and saw Chris smiling. "Hey, Lew."

"Oh, hey Chris. Who did you bring?"

"She's a bit slow." He said looking back. "But, you'll like her." Is it his girlfriend? "Actually, I think your a big fan of her."

"Who is it?" I ask. I'm not a big fan of a lot of people.

"That girl." He said pointing at someone running towards us.

"She looks like Kay." Nathan points out.

"Maybe because she is." Ok there's no way she is his girlfriend.

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"I haven't told anyone but she's my girlfriend."

"You're joking. You have to be." I said. That's unbelievable. But, then again he loves to tease and lie to me.

"Hey guys." She said panting.

"It wasn't that much of a run, Kay." Chris said.

"But, we had to jump through fences and climb walls!"

"Uh... Are you actually Kay? The girl from Saunders?" Nathan asked.

"Noooooo, She's Katyusha!" Chris said. I'm still not convinced.

"Prove that she is Kay." I said. The girl took out a card and showed it to us. It had Kay's full name, DoB and Birthplace. "Ok... I guess you are the real Kay." I said. "But, why are you here? Chris said you were his girlfriend, but why would you be with him?"

"Well, he wasn't lying." Kay said. Me and Nathan opened our jaws. The bell then rang.

"So, what class you got first?" Chris asked.

"English." Nathan said.

"I remember where your english room is. Plus you haven't changed since I checked your database. I'll race you guys there." Chris said.

"Not again!" Kay exclaimed, whilst Chris ran off.

 **From now on, the chapter will be told in a 3rd person narrative.**

Everyone was shocked when they saw Kay walk in to their classroom. They started to whisper to each other.

"Are you our guests?" The teacher asked.

"Nope." Chris said.

"So, you're not from Saunders?"

"We are. Wait what were the guests meant to do?" Kay asked. Lewis had told his teacher about two Saunders students visiting them, but said that they were going to do something.

"Talk about what you do. What it's like to be in a battle."

"Kay, you start with your tankery part. I'll follow on with infantry life." Chris said.

"Ok, but make it short because I want the students to write about this in the eyes of you guys. A creative piece of writing." The teacher said. Both Kay and Chris talk about their roles and and how to cope with it. The class then starts to write and talk to each other. "Could you two help the students? You don't have to but it's easier for me if you didn't just talk to them." They both nod and walk around.

Chris went to his cousin's group whilst Kay went to a small group of girls. The entire morning was filled with everyone having shocked faces as Chris and Kay walked through the class doors. During lunch something else happened. Whilst everyone was having their lunch in the canteen, a gunshot was heard. Everyone looked through the glass and saw someone holding a M4. Everyone screamed. Some ran away; others ducked under the tables. "Is this regular?" Kay said.

"School shootings are a regularity in America." Nathan said. They were all under the table with their hands on their heads. Except Chris, who reached in to his hoodie and pulled out a 9mm Glock.

"You're going to kill him?" Lewis said.

"No, this has stun bullets in. I just got to aim for his limbs." Chris said, loading a magazine. The shooter opened the door and shouted, "EVERYONE! STAY DOWN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOOT! EVERYONE SLIDE YOUR CASH TO THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM OR ELSE." Everyone got out cash and slid it to the middle. Chris rolled out from the table and stood up. "OI! I TOLD YOU TO STAY DOWN! GET DOWN OR I WILL FIRE!"

"Why haven't you shot yet?" Chris said.

"Chris! stay down." Kay whispered. The shooter shot a warning shot... But it hit Chris' shoulder. Chris grabbed his shoulder and ducked down. The shooter slowly walked towards Chris and pointed his gun to his head.

"Kid, this is your last chance. Lie down on the floor or else." Chris grabbed his gun and moved the shooters gun away. The shooter shot in surprise before getting hit in the leg and being knocked out. Everyone stood up and cheered. Chris kneeled down and grabbed his bleeding stomach.

"Chris!" Kay shouted, running towards Chris. "You're bleeding!"

"Really? I thought I was eating!" Chris said before passing out.

"CHRIS? TALK TO ME!" Kay demanded. Lewis called the police and ambulance.

 **Later that day**

Chris walked out of the door and was then greeted by Kay hugging.

"Are you ok?" Kay asked.

"Oh no, they made me leave! I'm still bleeding."

"I still can't believe how calm and sarcastic you're being!" Lewis exclaimed. "You've literally been shot!"

"Well, I'm not in pain nor am I dead." Chris said. "Unless I've risen from the grave."

"Let's just go home." Nathan said. They all exit the hospital and drive home. When they opened the door, they parted away before Chris said, "So where's our room?"

"Follow me." Lewis said, walking up the stairs. He opened a chestnut brown door, revealing a small room with a closet, a double bed and a TV in front of the bed.

"Cosy." Kay said.

"Thanks Lew." Chris said. Lewis nodded his head and walked away, giving them some space. Chris put his bag next to the bed and pulled out a sleeping bag.

"You weren't joking?"

"Nope. I meant it when I said that you can have the bed for yourself."

"Are you sure?" Chris tried to avoid eye contact with Kay. He keeps feeling strange when he makes eye conract.

"Yeh. I'm sure."

"But, it's a double bed!"

"Better for you then. Why do you want to share beds so badly?" Kay paused to think about it. Chris looked up, hoping for a friend-like answer.

"Because there's space for both of us! You don't have to lie down on the floor."

"But, you don't have to lay with a idiot if I lie down on the floor."

"You're not an idiot."

"Well, you're gonna have to put up more reasons for me to share a bed with you. Your only reason at the moment is that there is enough room."

"You've been shot! You shouldn't just lie down on the floor."

"I can cope with things easily. Plus, it doesn't even hurt any more."

"Oh come on. Why don't you want to share a bed?" Chris thought about it. _Why don't I want to share a bed with Kay?_

"That's not a reason, is it?"

"For gods sake Chris! We're Girlfriend and Boyfriend! How can we be with each other if we can't share a bed? I do love you and I want to stay that way! But, how can we stay together if we can't stay on the same bed?" Chris was taken back by surprise from the confesion. Nathan and Lewis (who have been eavesdropping) were taken back more. Chris fidgeted with his bag and was hesitant for an answer.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I!?" Chris thought for a bit before packing his sleeping bag away.

"Ok, fine. We'll share beds then." Chris then heard a small whisper outside the door. He opened it to find Nathan and Lewis crouched down next to the door. "You heard everything didn't you?" They both nod slowly before rushing away.

Nathan wanted to impress Kay but Lewis advises otherwise.

"You just shouldn't!"

"Why not? She seems like someone that can be easily impressed.

"What the hell makes you think that!?"

"If she would want to go out with Chris th..."

"CHRIS IS A GOOD GUY THOUGH!"

"But, I'm better."

"Egotistical bastard..." Kay heard Lewis shout and went down to find out what it was.

"Ok, how is Chris a 'Good Guy'"

"He cares about us, he does his best, he tries to make us happy and healthy..."

"That's it?"

"HE TOOK 2 FUCKING BULLETS FOR EVERYONE!"

"So? I would to!"

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO IMPRESS HER? SO YOU CAN BE POPULAR?"

"Exactly." Lewis shook his head, turned his back and said, "If you want to impress her, then go ahead. I won't stop you then. This is my last warning. Chris will be mad at you." Nathan smirked and walked up. Kay got off the stairs and joined Chris in the upper living room.

"Where'd you go?" Chris asked.

"Just checking on Nathan and Lewis." Kay debated with herself if she should tell Chris about Nathan.

"Alright. What do you want to watch?"

"Anything. I don't mind." Nathan then walked in the room.

"Hey Nate." Chris said.

"Chris. I want to fight."

"What?" Chris and Kay said.

"Come on."

"Um..." Chris said, looking at Kay for an answer.

"I don't know anything about this, I swear." Kay said, holding her hands up to show innocence.

"You afraid to fight?" Nathan said.

"Listen Nate." Chris said, standing up, "We shouldn't fight. I don't even know why you want to fight any way. Did I upset you or something?"

"No, I just want to see who is better."

"This isn't a dare is it?" Chris said.

"Stop avoiding the challenge!" Nathan shouted, "It's yes or no!" Chris sighed loudly and said, "No." He then sat down. Nathan expected Chris to say yes and start throwing a punch. Nathan then grabbed Chris and dragged him backwards, making the couch fall over.

"WHAT THE..." Chris shouted, getting Nathan off him. "Nathan! What the hell!"

"No is not a valid answer." Nathan then tried to kick Chris but Chris kicked it away. Nathan punched with one arm after another. Chris dodged them and then kicked him in the stomach. He didn't want to harm Nathan but in the end he couldn't help it because Nathan didn't give up. Nathan cried out in pain. Chris ran to Nathan and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you alright?" Nathan pushed him away and said, "I'm fine." Lewis rushed upstairs and saw Nathan lying down on the floor.

"I told you not to try it!" Lewis said.

"Try what?" Chris asked. He look at everyone in confusion. Kay, Lewis and Nathan knew clearly. "What?"

"Well, Nathan tried to impress Kay. So, he tried to beat you in a fight." Lewis explained.

"You would have to do more than that! Beating someone up just shows that you're mean. At least Chris was hesitant to hurt you and even asked if you were alright!"

"It's fine, Kay." Chris said, waving her response away. "Just make sure you learnt your lesson here." Nathan stayed quiet and got up.

"Come on Nate. I think we've annoyed them enough." Lewis said. They both walk out and leave Kay and Chris alone.

"Are you ok?" Kay asked.

"No, didn't you see his a thousand punches hitting me? I'm bleeding again." Kay smiled and said, "Alright. I guess you're Fine."

"Do you like camping Kay?"

"Never been. Why?"

"Well, we're all going tommorow. That was one of my plans for the holiday."

"We're gonna go camping?"

"Yup. It'll help us get ready and you can see the town from the hills."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, the matches are going to be a few more days than before so we should get ready. Plus tommorow is their last day."

"Are we taking Nathan?" Chris nodded and said, "Even if he did attack me, I don't want to be mean to him or leave him alone."

"Is he normally like this?"

"Yeah. He keeps looking for attention, so it's not a surprise that he wants to impress you." Kay sat down and grabbed the remote.

"What are we watching?" Kay asked.

"Your choice." Chris said. Kay looked at all the channels and settled for Tankery highlights. They both watched the TV together until Chris noticed that it was 8 in the afternoon. "I'm going to cook dinner. I'll see what they have. But d'ya want coffee?" Chris said, standing up.

"Yes please. If they have it, can I have some Mac and Cheese?"

"Sure." Chris then walked downstairs and saw Nathan and Lewis playing a game. "Do you guys even exercise?" Chris said.

"We're introverts unlike you." Lewis said. Chris sighed loudly and walked to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Chris asked, looking in the living room.

"We already ate." Nathan said. Chris looked in the fridge and grabbed the ingredients required. He isn't the best at cooking, but it's alright. (Dale cooks better.) He then poured the Mac and Cheese in two bowls and grabbed two spoons, before putting the dishes in the sink. He grabbed the bowls and walked up the stairs, to Kay. "Here you are." Chris said, placing the bowls on the table.

"Thanks. It looks great."

"You have low standards when it comes with food, don't you?"

"No, I have good standards with food." Kay then ate the food. It didn't make her sick nor did it make her love it. It was quite average.

"Yeah, I can't cook that well." Chris admitted, eating the Mac and Cheese quickly.

"Did you see Lewis and Nate?" Kay asked.

"Yeah. They already ate and they were playing some games."

"How do you expect them to go camping?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before with them." Kay sighed and finished eating. Chris grabbed their bowls and said, "Are you going to sleep now or later?"

"Now. I want to get some rest and get up early for the camping trip. How long will it be?"

"I plan on 2 days. 4 at most." Chris then went down and put the dishes away. Lewis said that he'll clean the dishes, so Chris went back up. He then opened the door and saw Kay getting dressed.

"GET OUT!" Kay shouted. Chris closed the door and said sorry. He then went to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. He stayed here often so he had a toothbrush here all the time. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He didn't have a dedicated towel here though, so he had to wait for Kay to finish getting changed. After 5 minutes Kay opened the door with a different hairstyle, He thinks it's a ponytail, and pyjamas on. "Are you going to have a shower?" Chris asked.

"I'll have one in the morning. You can come in now." Chris walked in and pulled out a dark blue towel out of his bag and walked to the showers. Kay wondered what Chris does day to day. She thought of Chris exercising everyday then Chris playing a bunch of games and then Chris partying. She always thought of him as someone being a douche and lazy. But the more she knew about him, the more she doubted her original beliefs. She climbed in to the bed and waited. She heard a loud unlock sound and she looked at the door. It opened and then Chris walked in, throwing his clothes and towel on the floor.

"You're only wearing underwear... Don't you have any pyjamas?"

"No... How many guys have you seen wearing pyjamas?" Chris stood there for a bit before going to the corner of the room, grabbing a hair dryer. She saw him with little to no clothing. She turned red and turned around. She just focused on his body. She was surprised by it even since he never shown any strength in his arms but was still strong looking. Chris then turned off the hair dryer and got in the bed with Kay.

"Are you sure you want to share beds?" Chris said, turning to Kay.

"We aren't having this conversation again." Kay said, back still turned.

"Ok." They both then laid in silence. "How many guys have you dated?" Kay turned to Chris thinking whether to lie or not.

"In all honesty. Only 3."

"Really? On average how long did you stay with them?"

"A month... What about you?" This got Chris by surprise since they have been 'dating' for 3 months now. Plus, he would've thought that her relationships would be longer and a lot more than 3 guys.

"Never dated someone." Chris admitted.

"Seriously? I thought you would have dated a few girls already."

"You expect too much from me."

"What you have already done." Kay started. "Is what I expect. You even did more than what I expected."

"Had to get all romantic didn't you?"

"What'd you expect?"

"What you have already done. Night now."

"Night."

"No, I'm telling you that it is night time."

"Hilarious."

"I know I am." Chris said before trying to sleep.

He did sleep, but Kay didn't. She slept for 10 minutes before waking up from a nightmare. The nightmare was about lunch.

All I can hear are gunshots and laughter from the shooter. I looked at someone kneeling down. He turned to me and showed me that it was Chris. All bloodied up and injured. He walked to me. I couldn't move. He grabbed my arms and brought me up. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He shouted in a disoriented voice. I suddenly woke up, jerking my body. I turned to Chris and saw him alright. I then felt a sudden stab of guilt in my heart. I could have helped Chris when that guy had his back turned. But... I got out of bed and tried to think. I opened the blinds and looked at the dark sky. I normally count the stars to calm myself down or relieve stress. But, I couldn't focus on them. All I thought about was what happened. So far the holidays were insane. First the long trip, then the shooting and then Nathan trying to fight Chris. How can I stay calm? In fact how can Chris stay calm! He's the one suffering! He can even joke about it! I looked back at Chris and thought about what he was dreaming about. How hasn't he had a nightmare yet? I was only a witness and I still got a nightmare. He can't be that resilient. I got to get something to drink. I walk out the door and head down. Lewis noticed me and said, "Oh hey. I thought you already slept."

"I did. But, I..."

"Had a nightmare." Nathan teased. He chuckled at this and looked back at me. He then paused and admired me. I rush to the kitchen, annoyed. How clingy can that guy be? I grabbed a cup and filled it up with water. I start to rush back up before stopping half-way. Have me and Chris been Clingy with each other? We always spend time with each other in the morning and I wanted to share a bed with him... I shook it off.

"Something wrong, Kay?" Lewis asked, looking at me.

"No. Nothing. I was just thinking of something." I walked back up and entered the room. Chris groaned and opened his eyes.

"Kay? What're you doing?"

"Sorry, I just went for a drink."

"I put a water bottle next to your side."

"Oh. Well, it's too late. Thanks for the consideration." I laughed nervously. Chris saw right through me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What makes you think that something is wrong?" I looked around and laughed nervously again.

"You're acting strangely. Nightmare?"

"No. I haven't had a nightmare."

"From what happened today and how you're acting right now, you must have had a nightmare." I sighed and admitted to having a nightmare. "Why? What has you worried."

"You! Everything that happened to you specifically! You went through a long trip with out sleeping, been shot and had a fight right after!" Chris sat up and opened his arms, inviting me to join him. I sat down next to him and he wrapped the blanket around me.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself and everyone else. I'll hold out just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I haven't been shot, have I?"

"But..."

"I'm joking. That's one way I cope with things. I joke about it."

"But when you were in pain during lunch. How could you joke during that?" Chris shrugged and said, "It must be stuck in my mindset now." Kay looked at his wound, covered in bloodied bandages.

"Does it hurt still?" Kay asked. reaching for the bandage. Chris grabbed Kay's hand and slowly moved it away.

"Yeah. I keep saying that it doesn't hurt."

"I'm just making sure."

"Well, you can stop now." Kay finished her drink and put it on the floor. "Can you sleep again?"

"Yeah. I... I think so." Kay stood up and walked to her side

"If you have another one then wake me up. I'll comfort you."

"Thanks. Night."

"Good Night." Chris turned off the light and slept. I still had some thoughts but I pushed them aside. I might be able to sleep now. I slowly closed my eyes.

 **The next day**

"Kay." Someone whispered. I didn't have a nightmare this time. Actually, I can't remember my dream. "Come on Kay. We're late." Late! For what? No matter I opened my eyes and threw my blanket aside. "I was joking Kay. I guess that's one way I can wake you up." Oh. Chris was fully clothed so he must have been awake for a bit. "Have your shower and come down. I prepared some breakfast for you."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"10 O'clock. You woke up pretty late for someone who slept early. Come on! Hurry up." He then walked downstairs and left me alone. I grabbed my clothes from the floor. Crap... I didn't pack much for this trip only a few clothes, a toothbrush and a bit of money. I looked around and saw that Chris left a towel and a note on the bed. I moved the blanket, that I threw aside, away and read the note. 'I noticed that you didn't pack a towel. You can borrow mine for now.' How nice. I put the note aside and grabbed the towel. He must've been prepared for another person. Did he know that I was going to tag along? I'll ask later. I walked in to the showers and washed.

 **ONE QUICK SHOWER LATER**

I grabbed my PJs and towel. I put my PJs on the bed and the towel in a basket. I assume that's for dirty clothes. I walk down and saw Chris watching a show we found last night. "Morning." I said. He looked back and said, "Morning. Your breakfast is here." I climb over the couch and sat down. "If only you could climbed like that when we ran to the school."

"Those fences were high! The couch isn't as high."

"But you could have gripped between the spaces." Chris was quick at climbing the fences and walls. I did try but the metal parts kept hurting my hands if I held on them for a long time. Thankfully, he had a wire cutter and decided to cut it for me. Uh... All 7 of them...

"But, I did tell you that it hurt to hold on to them."

"You had gloves."

"That only covered my palm. Not my fingers."

"Fine. But, do remember that there is a section where we have to climb a few rocks. Harder than fences."

"Are they really high?"

"Yeah. Well, not that high. But still quite high."

"What if one of us fall?"

"Well, I brung ropes. I have to set them up though so if I fail then you guys can't climb."

"That's nice."

"Lewis and Nathan are introverts and you can't even hold on to a fence with out falling."

"Just because they're introverts doesn't mean that they're bad at climbing. Just bad at socialising."

"They can barely climb a tree. Never mind a hill."

"Do you always badmouth everyone?"

"Yeah. I talk about you behind your back."

"YOU WHAT!" I sat up and looked at him.

"I'm joking Kay. Calm down." I then relaxed and sat down. "But, I do have to give credit to their intellect. They are both smart. Except Nathan when it comes to common sense. He's shy but always wants to get popularity in some way."

"So, that's why he wanted to impress me?"

"Noooo. He wanted to just beat me up. You haven't even touched your food. Eat up. Then get ready. I'm going to get the rappels ready." He then stood up and grabbed a backpack. He walked to the door and opened it. He looked back at me and smiled. "Take care." He said before closing the door. I'm left alone again.

Chris

I only have to set up two ropes. By the time I get back it should be 2 in the afternoon. Since it takes 1 and a half hours to get there. I walk to the hills and follow a path to my first rope. I've done this so many times. I shouldn't fail at this. I remember my first time taking Lewis here. I didn't have a rappel so we both had to rely on ourselves. I got up to the top with a few close calls. I hated heights back then so I kept shaking as I climbed. Lewis didn't have a fear of heights and was healthy back then. He did slip a little but he didn't fall. However, on the second time he went first and fell. He wasn't injured that much, but it looked like it hurt. He only bruised a rib which was lucky. When we took Nathan he tried to show how good he was and went first. Not so good after all. They have gotten better and I'm sure that they can climb it with out a rope but they always ask for a rope. I guess they're just paranoid about it. Even I sometimes fall off and injure myself. It hurts a lot but I don't like being kept down. Lewis still couldn't get over my wounds from yesterday this morning. I keep re-assuring everyone that I'm alright. My phone then vibrated. I got it and saw who it was from. It was from Dale. He must've arrived at his town then. I answer and heard, "Chris, are you alright?" What? Why wouldn't I be.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why? What did you here?"

"I saw the news about a school shooting and how you got shot twice when you saved everyone."

"And how do you know that it was me?"

"Kay was on the news and talked about it. She sound panicked." That makes sense then.

"Oh right. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How are you any way? I gotta set up some ropes so it's best if I talk to you for a bit."

"Ok good. And It's good here. Rose and Holly are just talking to each other for now since I'm waiting for someone." Rose is his sister. She works with my half-brother and helps out with a lot.

"Waiting for who?"

"A friend of mine."

"Which one?"

"Stop begging for an answer." I grab my earphone and plug them in. I put my phone away and look out for one of my signs.

"So, what have you done and what will you do?"

"I've done fuck all and I'm planning on having a camping trip."

"Hey Dale." I said. I then see a mushroom etched in a circle. There's my sign so it should be 5 minutes away.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember how I brought you along with me and Lewis to camping?"

"The time when I fell and hurt my back? Yeah I do. This camping trip won't have any climbing."

"Ok that's good then. I'm going to go now since I gotta set up rope."

"Alright. See you in two weeks."

"If I don't bleed out."

"Don't say that. Cya." Dale then hangs up. I see the cliff and run to it. There's my first climb. I put on music and start climbing. One rock after another. I grab each rock to test how stable it is. Every time I encounter a unstable rock I always mark it. Not the safest for me since I have to hang on one hand and then grab a chalk and mark it. But, it's the safest for the others. I then reach the top and saw a metal ring drilled in to the ground. There's where I set up the rope. I set down my bag and pull out a piece of rope. It had the number '2' labelled on it. "wrong one." I muttered and pulled out the other one. I then unwrapped the label and tied the rope to the ring. I threw the rope down and then grabbed my flask. I took a quick sip of water and grabbed my bag, before carrying on. The other one shouldn't be that far and it should be quicker. I decided to run to make it faster.

Kay

It's 2:30. Where on earth is Chris? Did he get himself injured again. He wouldn't be that careless would he? I dialled Chris' phone. Come on. Pick up now! I dialled again and got an answer. "Chris where are you?"

"I'm 5 minutes away. I'll be back soon."

"Why are you late?"

"I'll explain once I get home mum."

"Ok. See you soon then." Chris then hung up. This probably isn't good then if he can't explain over the phone. I then waited for Chris thinking of what might have happened. The door then opened. I turned and saw Chris alright. I fear the worst too much. I walk to him and ask, "So what couldn't you explain over the phone?"

"I could've explained it but I felt that it'll be better to build up tension." For gods sake. So, it wasn't anything that serious. "But, I was late because I fell off when I went down because I misplaced my foot. I twisted my ankle, injured my leg and my ribs."

"What's with you and injuries?"

"I keep trying to show off and protect everyone."

"You should stop though. I don't want to see you getti..."

"Don't pull out any clichés."

"Ok, I won't." I promised. He put down his bag and limped his way to the couch. The things he does for everyone. "Are you sure you can still go?"

"Yeah. I've been injured a lot. I'm used to it now." Then the door opened again. Lewis and Nathan walked in and said, "We got off early."

"Why?" I asked. It's probably just the teachers being lazy. Lewis shrugged.

"Oh and Chris."

"What's up?"

"There'll be 7 people that will meet us at the bottom of the hill."

"I know. I told them to." What? We're going to have others with us?

"You did?"

"Yeah. I used talk to them often, so I thought that I might as well have them tag along with us."

"Oh right. Did you have to drag along Rachel and Chloe too?"

"I wanted to see how red you guys can get."

"Thanks a lot." Lewis and Nathan went upstairs.

"So, when are we going?" I asked.

"They get off early often, so in 10 minutes. You got everything packed?"

"What did I have to pack?"

"Sleeping bag, water, a tent, clothes, food and some entertainment. Oh and you're going to have to get some swimwear since we're going to go swim in a lake." I only have water and clothes. Including the swimwear.

"Uh..."

"If you don't have a sleeping bag then I got a spare and we're going to have to share the tent then. Food and Water is already done since I packed some spare. You got swimwear?" I nod my head. I didn't think that we would do something like this so I didn't pack something for this. I would've thought that we would just stay at home and chill. I guess Chris isn't that lazy. "I'm going to get my other bags then. You're going to carry another bag but don't worry. It's not that heavy. It's only a tent with some food and water." He then got up and started to walk up. I guess he wasn't lying when he said that he was used to it because he wasn't limping any more. I grabbed my bag next to the stairs and waited for Chris. Lewis and Nathan then rushed down with 2 bags each.

"You been camping before?" Nathan asked.

"Only two times." I replied. I never got time to go camping, so this is quite rare. We then stood in silence for a bit before Lewis asked, "This isn't an act is it? Like you and Chris?"

"No. It isn't... Why would you think that?"

"So he isn't teasing for once. He knows that we both are massive fans of you so I would've thought that you two were putting on an act. How are you two any way?"

"We're good. We spend quite a bit of time together and help each other out."

"How'd he ask you out though? Did he pick a fight on someone? Do it over text? Ask naturally? Dared to ask you?" Nathan asked.

"He asked me after a party. He wasn't dared to ask me, so he asked me naturally." Chris then walked down and held out a weekend bag and threw it to me. He also had a large backpack unlike me.

"Ya'll ready?" He asked. We all said yes and followed Chris to the camping site. After a bit of walking we arrived to a cliff with a piece of rope on it. Chris went first and got up with ease, despite his injured leg. Lewis and Nathan got up easily too, but not as fast. My turn. I've been climbing a few times, but I'm not that good at it. "Remember to not put your foot on rocks that have white markings on them!" Chris called out. I gripped the rope and put one foot on a rock sticking out. I then put the other on another rock. I repeat the process until I was almost done. Chris reached out his hand. I grabbed it with one of my hands and he lifted me up. "Gotta be faster than that, Kay. They've already done half of the next one." He said. I looked behind him and saw that Lewis was at the top already and Nathan was climbing it. We both ran to catch up. He then jumped on the cliff and grabbed the rope. He climbed faster than before and when he reached the top, looked down at me. It was smaller than the other which was good. I then tried to do it faster. When I nearly got to the top I didn't watch my step and slipped. I panicked and let go of the rope. Then Chris grabbed my sleeve and then grabbed my arm. He pulled me up and grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" I said, brushing dust off my sleeves.

"It's funny to see you panic."

"Even when I panicked when you were shot?"

"Especially." I then noticed that we were still on the floor and got up. "Let's go then." We then heard a twig snap. We both turned to the sound and listened again. A few leaves rustle and then someone tripped over, out of a bush.

"Hey Chris." He said. I guess he is coming with us. He was pretty skinny unlike the next guy to come out. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't skinny. Like Chris essentially. Why am I not describing them as healthy?

"Hey Howell, hey Lucas. Where are the others?" Chris asked.

"The rest are at the campsite. They probably set up camp already." Lucas explained, picking Howell up. We both then looked at each other and followed on. We then arrived at the top of the hill. It was pretty flat and had a lake next to it. I recognise the girls. There was Scarlett, Georgia, Chloe and Rachel. There was also another guy with them, but I'm sure that his name is Jake. Since, he comes to the girls I met a lot, so I guess he is a jock? But, why would he hang out with Lewis and Nathan?

 **anyway, I'm going to end this chapter here. The next chapter SHOULD be in the eyes of Chris. If not maybe third person narrative then. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Holiday: Part B

So, it was Me, Lewis, Nathan, Jake, Lucas and Howell with Kay, Rachel, Chloe, Scarlett, Georgia and Victoria camping. Victoria hasn't arrived yet. According to Scarlett, she is normally the person to be late and unprepared. Everyone had their tents up and waited for her. We all set out tents in a circle and also sat in a circle.

"Why did you take Kay with you, Chris?" Chloe asked me.

"HOW did you convince Kay, is probably the better question." Scarlett said. Should I tell them? I looked at Kay. She bit her bottom lip and shuffled around a bit.

"They're going out." Nathan blurted out. I shot a look at Nathan.

"REALLY!?" Jake exclaimed.

"He means hanging out. We're just friends." Kay said, desperately. We didn't want anyone to know about us until the time was right. I've only told Dale, my family and Nathan. Kay only told Arisa and Naomi as far as I know.

"Oh really?" Scarlett said. No one believed Kay's lie. They got excited and asked us a load of questions.

"What's it like dating Kay?"

"Who sleeps the loudest?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Why are you keeping it a secret?"

"Stop asking. You're not getting answers." I said. They all calmed down and settled. "Just promise that you won't tell anyone. Ok?" They all promised not to tell anyone. Victoria then appeared, shouting, "How are my favourite party people?"

"Chris is going out with Kay!" Rachel announced. What did you just promise to do? Kay nudged Rachel. She then realised what she did and covered her mouth.

"Really?" Victoria said shocked. "I always thought that you would be a... A person who would score low. But hey you scored big!"

"Why would he score low?" Lucas asked. "Just because he acts nice to you." Damn. That was brutal. Victoria was shocked at this. I then made her promise to not tell anyone and made Rachel promise again. It was 4 O'Clock now.

"Alright, Victoria set up your tent. Any one up for swimming?" I said. They all said yes and we went in to out tents. It was awkward for me and Kay since we shared tents, so she changed first. Kay got out of the tent first with pink underwear filled with white stars.

"Well, stop staring and get dressed." Kay said, shoving me in to the tent. I got off my clothes and grabbed my swimming shorts. Is that their name? I don't know. I went out and saw everyone waiting for me... In the lake. Everyone seemed distracted by their own activities. I should use this opportunity to scare them. Mainly Kay and Lewis. I waited for everyone to look away before I got in the lake. I took a deep breathe and went underwater. I remember where everyone is, so the closest one to me should be Kay. Lewis is the furthest so I might just scare Kay for the day. I swam towards Kay. She then went in to a lying down position. This is my chance. I went under her and grabbed her, pulling her down by the stomach. I heard a small yelp and saw her waving her arms about. I then let go and swam back up. I laughed out loud and looked down. I grabbed Kay's hand and pulled her up. Kay didn't find it as amusing and had her eyes widened from shock. She then smiled and looked at me.

"They're going to kiss!" Chloe said. I then snapped out of it and let go of her.

"They've gone bright red!" Howell laughed out. I then retreated.

"Catch!" Lewis shouted. He then threw a beach ball at me.

"Where the fuck did you get this from?" Jake asked.

"Language." I jokingly said.

"I inflated it whilst I got ready."

"Let's play Volleyball!" Chloe said.

"Don't we need a net?" Scarlett pointed out.

"Someone say net?" Victoria set before throwing a net in the water. I grabbed it and told Victoria to tie an end of the rope to something. I then threw her one side of the rope and swam to the other.

"Boy vs Girls?" Kay said. Everyone agreed and hyped up. I got out of the lake and wrapped the net around a tree before tying it. I hate that feeling when you get in water and then come back out to the cold air. I quickly dove in to the boy's side and swam to the back.

"Who's going first?" I shouted.

"We'll go first!" Rachel shouted back. Lucas passed Chloe the ball and said, "Go when we say we're ready." Lucas signalled us all to come to him. We all swam to him. "All right, me and Jake will go the front, Chris will go middle and you two will go back. Ok?" We all had no choice but to agree. We know how awful he can get when things don't go his way. We all swam in to our positions and got ready.

"START!" Jake shouted.

The ball splashed on our side for the last time. We lost 10-4. We groaned and grumbled whilst the girls cheered and celebrated. I then remember something.

"Guys, I got another competition that they will surely lose." I said. They all listen, determined to win a game. "I brought a soccer ball so we'll play against them in soccer." I hate calling it Soccer. But, since I'm in America I have to. They all agreed and we all got out of the water.

"We're going to have a match of Soccer. Get out and get ready." Howell announced.

"You any good?" I asked Jake, Nathan and Lewis. I've seen Howell and Lucas play and they're good in defense. I prefer midfield, so I should probably have another midfield, a goalkeeper and a lone striker.

"Not sure." They all said.

"Ok. Then Jake you're going to be alone being an offensive person, Lewis you're with me in midfield and Nathan you're a goalkeeper." I said. They all agreed and waited. I went to the side of the lake and saw the girls still swimming. I'll leave them for a bit then. I run to the tents and went looking for my ball. I enter my tent and look through my bags. I put it in with the tent bag so... Ah there it is. I grabbed a Blue and Red ball and got out of the tent. I kicked it down to Nathan and ran down.

"The girls still swimming?" I asked. They all nodded and looked back. "Come on people!" I shouted. I then walked to the side and crouched down. They all swam to the side like it was a race. Georgia was the fastest with Kay behind her. I reach out my hand for Kay and Jake reached his for Georgia. Oh yeah. I invited these specific people because one of them have a crush on another.

Lewis-Victoria

Nathan-Chloe

Jake-Georgia

Howell-Scarlett

Lucas-Rachel

I am so evil. Jake pulled Georgia up whilst I pulled Kay halfway before letting go and making her fall in the lake again. Everyone burst out laughing. I reached my hand down for Kay. I couldn't find her. I then panicked and searched harder. I looked down and saw a hand emerging, pulling me down. I yelled out in shock and plummeted in the water. I looked around and saw Kay smiling. She then grabbed me and leaned forward. She stared deeply towards me. What is she doing? She then leaned in more and kissed me! I was surprised and widened my eyes. She leaned back and I saw that she meant it. She then swam up leaving me. Did she really do that? I then swam up behind her and climbed out. Pebbles were already laid out to indicate the field and goal. Me and Jake started in kickoff first. I passed the ball to Jake and he ran to the other end, dribbling past everyone.

Rachel dove, but the ball got past the line nonetheless. We won 6-0. This was a time limit instead of a score limit, so that's good I guess. We were all exhausted after two matches in a row. We were all dry by now and ready to eat.

"Chris, you're cooking. You're the best when it comes to camping." Lewis said. I have now been declared as the camping cook.

"Alright. Everyone fine with eating a BBQ with Hot Chocolate?" I said. They all said yes. They seemed to crave it. I went in my tent and grabbed a BBQ grate and Grill grabber. I walked to a nearby table. It was always where we had our BBQ nights because it had a place in the middle where you can cook the BBQ and well... You can eat at the table...

"Lewis, you brought the Charcoal right?"

"No Nathan did." Nathan then passed me a bag and opened it. I grabbed a few pieces and put them beneath the BBQ grate. Can I just skip to the eating part? Well too bad because I will.

"All right, there are some paper plates here. If you want Hot chocolate then help yourself. Just put the powder in the mug and pour the hot milk in. Cocktail sticks are here if yo..."

"We know, Chris. Let us eat and talk." Rachel said. I had everyone sit next to their crushes because... I AM SUPER EVIL and I feel like they can talk to each other with confidence. I grabbed some BBQ and a mug and hot chocolate before leaving everyone be. I went to a tree and sat down against it. I might as well let everyone else eat in peace. But, I also want to be alone for a bit. After everything that has happened... I need some time to clear it up. The party, The shooting, The kiss... Did she actually kiss me though? I am known for having an active imagination, so that might just be me imagining things again. I finish my chicken wing and move on to the lamb. But, what if it wasn't my imagination? Actually... So what if she kissed me? It's not as if she is indirectly telling me that she loves me forever. No. I've seen many people kiss a bunch of times and never end up together. What if we become one of them though... Stop thinking about this. Is that Kay walking to me? She only has her mug, so I guess she's finished. Should I ask her? No, I probably shouldn't. But... Fuck it. I'll ask her if she really did kiss me. But only if it becomes awkwardly silent.

"Hey Kay." I said. She sat down next to me.

"Hey. Why are you here alone instead of being with us?"

"I needed some time to think."

"About what?" I looked over at her and saw her staring at me in curiosity.

"The things that have happened... I'm just wondering if all those things have actually happened. Everything seems too good or bad to be true. Everything seems all over the place. It's as if our lives are just randomly generated." I looked at the sky. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean. If you want to know if something was a reality then ask me." I guess this is my chance.

"Was there an actual shooting?" I DIDN'T ASK? WHY AM I NOT ASKING ABOUT THE KISS? She then poked my bloody bandage at my stomach and shoulder.

"I think it was a reality. Have you been bleeding more?"

"No." I said, pulling her arm away quickly. "And another thing I'm still questioning."

"What is it?" I look at her. DON'T ASK A DIFFERENT QUESTION!

"After the Volleyball game..." I started.

"'Did I really kiss you' are you going to ask?"

"Read my mind. I guess that's a yes then."

"Yes I did. Why wouldn't that be a reality?"

"Because... I feel like..." I looked straight in to Kay's eyes. Is it better to save it later? Maybe... But... No it isn't. I'll probably won't be able to tell her again.

"You feel like?"

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong." Kay then showed a confused face.

"Why?"

"Because every time I do something, it seems to impact you heavily. The time I asked about your father. The time I got shot. The time I fought Nathan. Oh and that time I insisted on sleeping on the floor..." I then realised that I sound like I was complaining. I didn't want to complain.

"You weren't doing anything wrong those times. You helped me lift something off my chest when you asked about my Dad. You saved everyone they're money and lives when you were shot. The time you fought Nathan was not your fault and you wanted me to have a whole double bed for myself. Nothing you mentioned, made you in the wrong." She said it in a sweet and soothing voice. It was as if we both were caught in a trance. Then a rock flew right in between us and hit the tree.

"COME ON LOVEBIRDS!" someone shouted. They waved at us to join them. I guess it's time for some stories. It's like we're kids again. We get up and run to them. We all then sat down at the table.

"So, anyone have any stories that they'll like to share? Maybe some secrets." Victoria whispered. Everyone then looked at me and Kay.

"I guess we're starting." I said. "Ok, I'll go first then. It's about how I became... Me. So, basically my life story but in less detail. Now the first parts are only from Redacted Government reports that can be fake or real. I am most likely never going to know. My Father and Mother were both in the army. My Father as Infantry and my Mother as a doctor. After my Mother was found out to be pregnant, she was sent back to the UK whilst my Father still fought in the Syrian conflict. After my Mum was 5 months pregnant, my Dad died from a shrapnel wound." Everyone looked shocked and worried for me. I've read these reports so many times and I never really met my parents at all, so I didn't let out a tear. "My Mum then died from Childbirth and I was taken care of by a nurse. We then moved to Japan after 2 years and when I reached the age of 8..." I stopped for a moments.

"Chris?" Chloe said, holding my hand.

"I ran away." I continued. "My life of survival was now more intense. I still went to school, but I got involved in a lot of illegal things. I was desperate back then since I was alone as an 8 year old boy. It was never easy. Long story short, I stopped the illegal businesses and moved away. To Saunders."

"Damn. So, that means you're a criminal." Howell said.

"He was desperate though." Lucas said. Kay looked at me in shock.

"I never knew your life was so hard." Kay said.

"How difficult was it?" Chloe asked.

"Don't ask that." Scarlett said. I then let a tear out. I still remember what the gangs did with me. It was slavery in a nutshell. But, I think these are worried enough about me. I stood up and dismissed myself. I walked in to my tent. I got in the sleeping bag and stared at the tents side. Was it necessary to tell them the truth? Was it? What would they do? Do they worry about me more? I don't want anyone worrying about me. Well, I do but not too much. I think this'll make them worry a bit too much. Someone then opened the flap of the tent and walked in.

"Chris?" It was Kay. I turned around and saw her leaning down at me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Everyone is worried about you now. They think you're upset about the story."

"No, I'm fine. I never met my parents and read the reports way too many times, So I don't really care about it that much."

"But still..." She said, sitting down. "You should still feel a bit of sorrow about it."

"But, I don't"

"But you should. They were your parents." I turned around and ignored her.

"Just let me sleep."

"Alright. I'll leave you alone."

 **The next day**

It's time to pack everything up. We all woke up late. It's 12:30. I got up and looked at Kay. She was asleep and didn't have her back turned. I got back in the sleeping bag and got changed in it. She didn't wake up despite the loud noises my movements made. She must be a heavy sleeper. I got up and grabbed my hoodie. I looked through the flaps and saw the clear,sunny sky. I put my hoodie away and packed my sleeping bag away. We're having breakfast at a diner, so we should be packing away now. I grabbed my bag and shook Kay, lightly. She moaned and turned away. "We're late, Kay."

"No, we're not! You're not tricking me." She sound quite annoyed. Maybe she isn't a morning person.

"It's 12:30. We were meant to get breakfast at 10."

"We'll get it later!"

"It's breakfast! 12:30 is Lunchtime!"

"Then we'll have lunch."

"Then get up!" I said, walking out of the tent. I then pulled all of the pegs for then tent and pulled the poles away. "Come on! Wake up everyone!" I shouted.

"CHRIS!" I heard Kay shout. I then saw the tent covers moving. Probably her waving her arms every where. I burst laughing and raised the tent. I grabbed my bag from the inside and waited for everyone to get up. "Chris! Help me get out of here!" Kay shouted. I grabbed the tent flaps and raised it. Kay then grabbed me and pulled me in. I let go of the bag and tripped over it. Kay laughed and said, "Help me pack everything away."

"Are you serious? It's your stuff. You should be able to..."

"I don't know how to pack a sleeping bag away!" I sighed deeply and grabbed her sleeping bag.

"Wait..." I looked up. "KAY! GET DRESSED YOU BLIMMING LOONEY!" I shouted. I then got out of the tent quickly and put the sleeping bag in my bag. Inception much? I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. They were mid way packing so it might have been weird to hear someone telling someone to get dressed. Kay then got out of the tent, she did struggle a bit. She looked at me and grinned.

"Don't grin yet. The tent's still not put away. You're packing it away since I packed YOUR sleeping bag and I have already done half the job." She then stopped grinning and turned to the tent. "I'm going to get the car." I then walked away and told everyone that I would be back.

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Where are they? I got here 15 minutes ago and I still can't see them. I got out of the car and locked it. I might as well search for them. I've sent messages to Kay and Lewis but they haven't replied yet. I walked through the path until I got to the climbing section. I parked the car the closest as it could go so it was a lot shorter. The ropes are still here... I climbed up both of them and went back to our camping area. What do you know? They're all here. They were all squatting and looking down at something

"What on earth are you guys doing?" I said. They all looked at me and shared panicked looks. "What's wrong?"

"Come here!" Jake shouted. I ran to them. What happened? I then slowed down and saw Rachel and Kay lying down on the floor.

"What happened?" I said, shocked.

"We don't know. We have to do something!" Victoria said, panicked. She breathed shakily.

"Calm down Victoria. What do we do then?" Lewis asked.

"You guys are the nerds. You should know it!" Howell said.

"CPR?" Nathan suggested.

"You're joking."

"No. I'm not! It's the only thing I can think of!"

"What about hospital?" Chloe suggested.

"How are we going to get them down the climbing section?" I said.

"Just someone do the CPR stuff." Scarlett said.

"WHO? NO ONE IS QUALIFIED!" Lucas said.

"I'll just tell them how to do it. But, who's going to do it?" Nathan said, looking at me and Lewis. Everyone then looked at us and nodded their heads.

"For gods sake..." I muttered. Lewis was more hesitant and nervous. I then noticed Rachel's mouth twitch. I'm not convinced now. I pushed Lewis out the way and shook Rachel. "What does Rachel find funny?"

"Puns mostly." Chloe said. "Why?"

"What do you call a cow that lies down? Ground beef." Rachel then smiled and I caught the bluff.

"Wait. Oh, you guys are actual assholes." Lewis said.

"How did you convince them to partake in it?" I asked.

"We came up with the prank." Kay said, rising. I sighed and walked off. I looked back and saw that everyone was still sitting down.

"We haven't ate anything! Come on!" I shouted. They all jumped up and walked to me. I then ran to the ropes and waited for everyone. Let's see who is the fastest runner. Jake got here first and quickly got down the ropes. Well, he just jumped... I don't think that's smart at all. Lucas,Rachel and Howell then followed closely behind. (In that order too.) Kay,Chloe and Georgia then came behind after a bit. Victoria,Rachel,Lewis and Nathan were the last. I then detached the rope and climbed down. I did the same and ran after the others. I caught up with Jake in the end. But, with the headstart he got to my car first.

"It only seats 5. Who's going?" He asked.

"Me,Kay,Lewis,Nathan and whoever got here next, which is you." I answered. He then looked at me, blankly. "So, get in the passenger seat..." I said, opening the door. I then went around and got in the drivers seat.

"So, how long do we have to wait for the slow pokes?" Jake asked.

"Lewis and Nathan are going to take a while."

"About 10 years then?"

"We aren't going to die of old age in 10 years."

"So, 100 years?"

"Yeah more like that." We both then sat in silence and then saw Lucas and Rachel, both out of breathe. Howell then walked in to view and crouched down for a quick breather.

"Do we need to call the medics?"

"If it's bad for them then I can't imagine everyone else. Call them." Chloe then came behind Howell and then Kay jumped on her. I think she was giving her a piggyback ride.

"They don't seem out of breathe. Nor does Georgia." He pointed then pointed at Georgia. It's true. As if they weren't racing.

"Speaking of Georgia..."

"Don't start..." The rest then walked in to view. All out of breathe.

"My god..."

"It's a good thing Lewis and Nathan are in a car with us."

"Yeah. Or else they would've collapsed. Oh, and where do you want to eat?"

"We'll go to mine I guess. I mean it is the closest to where we planned to go later."

"Alright. You can make us all sandwiches since I'm lazy."

"Fine." Kay then opened back door and got in.

"Where are we going then?" She asked, shuffling to the middle.

"My place." Jake said. "We're just going to have a sandwich."

"Yup. Lewis and Nathan are taking their time." I pointed out. They were both walking like zombies. Lewis went to the right whilst Nathan went to the left. They got in and groaned.

"Tough walk?" Jake said.

"Shut up." Nathan spat back. I then drove to Jakes place, quickly. It stunk in here because we were all sweating. The AC helped a little and the air freshener helped the smell but you just can't ignore it. Me,Lewis and Nathan don't usually sweat it because they don't run to the car. They walk.

"How do you guys have so much energy?" Lewis asked.

"When you run so much." Nathan joined in. We all shrugged and said Exercise at the same time. I then parked in front of Jakes house. It was a lot bigger than Lewis and Nathan's house. But, the interior was the same as Lewis' house.

We basically went to a theme park and did nothing else that interesting. In the last day I had zero sleep. We had to drive to port and take a boat to Saunders Port.

"So, did you enjoy your time with me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I learnt a lot more about you. I always thought you were an indoor person."

"I'm offended."

"I guess you're not prepared for my other initial thoughts about you."

"That's not the harshest?"

"Nope. I always thought you were the unpopular guy too."

"You got one thing right then."

"You're not unpopular. I've seen the people you hang out with!"

"Those are cover ups."

"Yeah right." Then someone knocked on my side of the car. I turned around and saw Naomi with Arisa. I opened the door.

"Hey guys. How was your holiday?" Kay asked.

"It was good. What about yours?" Naomi said, leaning against the door.

"It was fun! We had a great time." Kay replied.

"Didn't Chris get shot though?" Arisa said, raising an eyebrow.

"I did. But, that was the start not the end." I answered. Why does everyone know this? Was it the number one news story?

"So, that didn't ruin it all for you?" Arisa asked.

"No, it didn't. Why would it." I said. The schools gate then opened and a ramp extended from the carrier. "We're going in. Are you going to get in the car or do you have your own transport?"

"We have our own transports. We just came to see how you guys were doing." Naomi replied. She then shut the door and walked off. I turned the engines on and drove in.

 **Alright that's the chapter! Hope you had fun reading this!**


	8. The End Of The Beginning

It felt strange to be with Kay for 2 weeks. Sure we hang out a lot before school or practise but... God damn it. My phone then vibrated. It's late at night. Why is my phone vibrating? Don't tell me it's that stupid game. I need to turn off notifications for it. I turn on my phone and saw a message. It's a good thing my phones brightness is always on low so my eyes aren't burning at night. Wait... 'All High School Infantry report to the hall?' Why late at night though? That makes no sense. It's from the school council too so it can't be a prank. I sat up on my bed and turned on the lamp. I grabbed my uniform and walked to Dale's bed and shook his shoulder. He groaned and turned around.

"Come on Dale. We got a meeting." I then held up the phone to show the texts.

"Alright. I'll meet you at the hall." He slowly got up. I then exited the room and saw Thurston walking to the stairs.

"Hey Thirst! Wait up." I shouted. I mean, if I wake up anyone than that's a good thing since we're all meant to wake up. He turned around and waited for me. I caught up with him and asked, "Any idea what's going on?"

"I'm not the commander am I?" He sound tired yet he is the first to wake up. Well, he always sound tired. He sound quite cheerful after that meeting with Brad but after a while it just died down.

"Well, what do you think it's going to be about?"

"We encountered a secret alien monster and only high schoolers can deal with it"

"Your imagination gets wild when you read books I guess."

"No that's not why."

"Born that way?"

"Maybe. Just like you were born sarcastic."

"I'm not always sarcastic."

"That was sarcasm right."

"No, that was truth telling."

"Yeah right." We both then walked having an idle chat. I opened the door and saw some of the girls from the control tower. Why are they here? What on Earth is going on?

"Chris. Come here." Kay said. She looked and sound serious like everyone. Something must be wrong then.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We've received a threat." Naomi said.

"Apparently a destroyer with a few troop transports will come here in an hour or two." Arisa said.

"We want everyone on alert." Kay joined in.

"How am I meant to do that?"

"We want your infantry division to get every civilian ready for evacuation, secure the docking bay and stay on alert."

"With 320 men? Sounds like a stretch."

"It is. We've got the aircraft but not the people. That's why we need your division." Arisa said.

"Now, get ready to announce that to everyone when they get here." Naomi said.

"Shouldn't Lieutenant Spears be doing this?"

"He should but he hasn't seen that much combat." Arisa answered.

"How is he a Lieutenant then?"

"He can plan very well. He's also a senior." Kay explained. I nodded my head and sat down. Slowly every minute the hall became more packed with people. Kay then made a final count and told everyone to settle. I stood up and explained everything.

"Alright. I know that it is 2 in the morning and you all are tired from your holidays. Trust me I would know. I haven't slept at all. But, this is urgent since we have received a tip from someone. Apparently, a destroyer and a few troop transports are on their way to attack us." Everyone then talked amongst each other. It wasn't because they didn't care but because they were worried. "We can not risk anything so, we have to secure the docking bays and evacuate every civilian. Does everyone remember their companies from last game?" They all shouted yes. "Ok good. I want Antelope company to evacuate every civilian. Bull company will assist Antelope whilst Camel company will patrol the boat and Dragon company will secure the docking stations. Civilian and Students are first priority. Tankers will be second priority since they can fight and we will be last priority. If anyone sees an enemy ship they must alert everyone by radio or anything else. If the radios are jammed then load your launchers with a yellow flare and shoot it in the air. Once everyone is alerted then everyone should get ready. The government has allowed us to use live rounds if they do not turn away. This is the same if they open fire. Do not shoot everyone on sight. If you see an enemy by themselves then try to get them to surrender. If you're not sure if they're friendly or an enemy then call out the code word 'Blizzard.' Ice is the counter word. That's all. Everyone report to the armoury and grab a weapon." Everyone went outside and started talking. I looked at Kay with a worried face. She nodded and I got down from the stage.

"We finally get our hands on real weapons and all we do is stand around?" Clay said.

"Stop using the radio, Clay." I answered, ignoring his message.

"Fine."

"You're still using it" I replied. Clay sighed and leaned against the railing. I won't object because he's still looking over the sea and we're all tired to be honest. It has been a hour no one has seen anything.

"I see something! North-West of the ship." Dale announced to the radio. We all looked to the North-West and saw a silhouette of a ship. Then a massive orange ball emerged from it followed by a massive blast.

"They hit the engines! We can't move! Everyone get ready!" The control tower shouted.

"Everyone in the Control Tower get on the plane. You have to go now!" I said.

"Alright. Transport ships coming in from the west!"

"Everyone you are authorised to fire and Dragon company get ready!" I said. "Camel company you got incoming helicopters!" Someone said. We looked up and saw 3 helicopters with spotlights approaching. Dale shot their spotlights and we all got ready.

"Time to use the real weapons." I said to Clay.

"Indeed it is." He held up his M4 and got ready. So, the person wasn't lying. But, why would they attack? I held my ACR up and waited. The helicopters then landed behind us and troops got out from the other side. The guys on the right already shot at the helicopters. Impatient. We saw their foots moving to edge of the helo and coming out of it. Someone then slid the door open which surprised us. Everyone then poured from the side and shot in our direction. We all countered them and got most of them before some of them hid in the buildings. We then looked around and saw that some of us were hit. The people who were hit collapsed and seemed dead. But, they weren't. They used stun bullets. Why do they want to knock us unconscious? Their motive seems to be a lot stranger. Why high schoolers if they wanted to kidnap someone. It's strange.

"Get a frag grenade in the buildings." Someone ordered. Two guys got out a grenade and threw it in the buildings the invaders hid in. We heard a small explosion and a scream. Don't think about it... We did warn them over radio. Not our fault... Not... Our... I shook my head and looked at my squad. Almost everyone was knocked out. Clem was lucky like me and weren't hit at all.

"You guys stay behind and look out for enemies. We're going to check on the evacuations. They all nodded and got back to their positions. The destroyer did bombard us a little bit more so everything was slightly destroyed. If they wanted to capture the Carrier then why destroy it so much? Everything is so confusing. We got to the landing strip with ease and saw the plane still there. The ramp was still down and someone was beside it.

"Is everyone on?" I asked the person.

"Yeah. According to our data everyone is on."

"Then why aren't you guys flying?" Clem asked.

"Waiting for you lot."

"You don't have to. Go now!" I ordered.

"But Kay said..."

"I don't care. You guys have to go now!"

"Alright. Kay's not going to like this." She turned around and closed the doors. Me and Clem looked at each other for a bit.

"We should go and check on the other companies." I said.

"We should. Let's go." We then joined Antelope and Bull company.

"What now, sir?"

"We have to make sure there aren't any of them left of the carrier. I heard Dragon got over run and are spread out all over the Carrier." We then heard distant fire. Then a loud whistle. It was a bombardment. We all realised it and spread away. I hid in a house ,with someone else, and looked at the plane. It was already in the air and flying away.

"How are we going to escape now?" Someone asked.

"We'll take the helicopters. Ours and the Enemies."

"Who are the enemy?"

"I'm not sure. We'll check their uniform when the bombardment stops."

"Staff Sergeant?" That's my radio.

"What's up?"

"The enemy troops have been driven back. Except a large platoon in the lowest deck."

"Do we have them surrounded?"

"We don't. But they keep firing at us so we can't advance."

"They'll run out of ammo someday."

"They're in our secondary armoury so it might take a few days."

"They're in our what?"

"Secondary armoury."

"Alright. I'll send reinforcements your way." The bombardment then stopped. I looked around and saw a lot more fire and destruction. It's a good thing we evacuated everyone.

"Antelope company I want you guys to reinforce Dragon company and put them back together."

"Affirmative."

"Bull, I want you guys to check the entire carrier for any left over civilians or even enemies. I bet you anything that we find someone that didn't evacuate."

"Roger that."

"Camel company, I want everyone to form up at where the helicopters landed."

"Alright." I jumped over the window sill and ran to where the helicopters were.

"Chris?" That's the evacuation plane. Probably checking in.

"Yeah?"

"Ōarai,Pravda and Maginot schools are also under attack. Since Saunders are the closest to Ōarai and we got out of the attack alright, the government has asked you guys to help Ōarai out."

"Are they being serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes they are."

"I can only spare 80 guys!"

"Better than nothing." I sighed out loud.

"What's the situation like?"

"Pravda will assist you lot in helping Ōarai out..."

"Didn't you just say that Pravda were under attack?"

"Yes. But, they were closest to their port so they got support unlike us. Any way, The Ōarai evacuation plane got their engines blown off and are now stuck on their runway. Their infantry are stuck in the lower decks and the enemy are trying to break through the plane doors."

"So, we have to secure the plane and slowly go down the decks?"

"Just secure the plane and a landing zone. Pravda will do the lower decks." Ok nothing that impossible then.

"Alright. I'll tell everyone but they won't be happy."

"Good. We'll see you guys soon." I turned off the radio and got out of the alley. I turned to my company.

"What are we doing now?" Someone asked.

"I have good news." Everyone then cheered. "And bad at the same time." They then groaned. "The good news is that the Carrier above is secure and that we're driving the enemy away. The bad news is that other schools are under the attack and this company will assist Pravda in driving the enemy from Ōarai. We only have secure the aircraft which is good. We don't have to secure the rest of the boat. Just the aircraft."

"How are we going to get there?" Dale asked. I looked at the Helicopters and nodded my head.

"We all can't fit in that!" Clem pointed out.

"No, but we have multiple reserve choppers." I countered.

"So, the rest will walk to the choppers?"

"No, I was thinking that we would have 8 members who can fly a helicopter in one helicopter then have that one fly to the landing area. Then have 6 dropped off and get the choppers and fly them back here and then everyone would board all the helicopters. Since we already have 3 here then we need to get 3 more which is why I have 6 dropped off."

"Quite the thinker aren't you?" Clay said.

"You have a wild imagination I guess." Thurston joked. No one got it since it's now an inside joke.

"Who has experienced Helicopter flight?" I asked. Only a few hands come up. I count them and only have 10 experienced pilots. 2 short for what I need. I guess they 2 short were just going to be co-pilots any way. I got them all to board a hawk and grab a few more.

A few moments later...

"Alright, remember we are just here to secure the aircraft. Apparently the invaders have gotten through the doors and have a few hostages. So, be careful of what you shoot. Do not use any grenades except smoke. We also have to secure a landing zone for Pravda since we will be the first to land. We will land 2 klicks away from the target zone so get ready for light resistance. Their main force will most likely be in the lower decks because that is where Ōarai's troops are. We will land in 25 minutes."

"A proper officer now?" Dale joked. I walked back to my seat and leaned back.

"Still not better than me." Clay said.

"You're plan went to shit against that British school." Blair claimed.

"If you actually told everyone properly!" Clay spat back.

"He did..." Clem said.

"Guys..." Dale said, sternly.

"Your squad is full of trouble aren't they?" Spears asked.

"You don't know the half of it." I said.

"We're not that bad." Clay said. Dale scoffed. "What? We aren't!"

"With you and Blair? That's a green light on bad." I said.

"You guys haven't met my squad leader. He is awful. Right Takahisa?" One of the Pilots said. Takahisa was in the gunners seat so he heard everything.

"Yeah. He scolds us for not putting our helmets on."

"That's because you can literally die with your helmet off." Dale pointed out. Everyone agreed.

"We keep our helmets on during a battle obviously. But when we run in training! Just straight up scolds us."

"Ok, that part I can agree with you." I said.

"My squad leader makes us exercise more and do push-ups. Lazy bastard doesn't do it with us!" The other gunner chimed in.

"My god. I thought Chris was bad!" Clay joked.

"Hey, that's only to you Clay." I joked back.

"You guys have really mean Squad Leaders. Mine is pretty chill." The Co-Pilot said.

"That's because you are the squad leader." Someone said.

"Exactly." He said back.

"Oi, pilots look where you're flying." Another person said.

"Is that Ōarai?" Spears said, pointing at a massive fire.

"They got it that bad?" Clay said.

"Well, they didn't repel them unlike us." Blair said.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to damage the ones that have taken you back?" Thurston pointed out.

"According to my scopes, that is Ōarai."

"AND ACCORDING TO MY VISION THAT'S A MISSILE! AVOID IT!" Takahisa shouted. A missile then came out of no where and hit our tail rotor. The helicopter spun out of control and started its descend to the watery depth. It's a good thing this one wasn't equipped to full capacity. Only 4 crew and 9 others. A series of rapid beeping followed and a fire seemed to roar next to the right door. That must have been from the rotor. We all had held on to something except one of the other guys. He hit the helicopter doors. We crashed in the water and had some water flowing through the doors. I got the handle of one of the doors and looked at everyone.

"Deep breaths in 3...2...1..." I then opened the door and water poured in the helicopter fast. We all grabbed our weapons and swam out of the helo. We then proceeded to swim up and inhaled fresh air. The carrier was only a few meters away. We all swam to it and climbed the landing dock ladders. Quite coincidental to crash next to it. It was unguarded. That's strange. You would've thought that with a small carrier, you would be able to secure all areas and disperse troops evenly.

"Everyone alright?" I asked.

"I got a piece of shrapnel in my ankle." The gunner said.

"How? The door was intact." Dale asked.

"Your side was. Not ours. there was a small hole in it."

"Thirst. Patch him up." I ordered. He nodded and walked to the gunner. "Everyone else, follow me." I walked to a stairwell and slowly walked up. Everything down here had their lights out. So, our vision was limited to only our flashlights on our guns. We never grabbed the night-vision goggles for some reason. I guess we expected everything to be lit up. After we walked up the stairs, we heard a bit of gunfire echo through the halls.

"What'd we miss?" Thurston asked behind us.

"Nothing." I said. We cautiously walked through the halls and came across a two way place. The way straight ahead was blocked by a wooden structure but the way to the right had recently cut barbed wire.

"What are they trying to block off?" Clem asked.

"Probably the infantry trying to block a direct route to the aircraft."

"But, it's wood. The enemy could easily go straight through it." Dale pointed out.

"So, the enemy set this up?" Clay said.

"It's possible." The pilot said. I knocked on the blockade.

"They're going to come through here!" Someone whispered.

"I swear we just told them that if they came through here then we will fill them with machine gun bullets." Another whispered back.

"Is this the Ōarai infantry?" I said.

"Yeah, it is. Who is it?" Someone high pitched said.

"Why'd you tell them?" The other person whispered.

"They could be friendly!" The high pitched hushed.

"We are! We're Saunders infantry! We just crashed landed next to the landing bay!" Clay shouted back.

"Yeah right! We're not falling for that!" They said back.

"We are Saunders! How can we prove it?" I asked.

"Slide your dog tags under the barricade. All of them!" We all obeyed and got our dog tags off. Everyone passed them to me and I slid them under the barricade. We then heard some footsteps and a metal clinging. Like they were fidgeting with the dog tags.

"They're Saunders." Someone said. They sound like Thurston. Tired and monotone.

"Alright. Let them in then." The wooden structure then raised. A dark haired girl stood next to a lever and had a bunch of sandbags behind her. Spotlights lit up on our faces.

"Christ, That's bright!" Dale remarked. We all turned off our flashlights and put our gun away.

"Get in." The girl said. We all complied and climbed over the sandbags. They were at hip height, perfect for a LMG placement. The girl pulled down the lever on the last 4. Spears, Pilot, Thurston and the injured gunner.

"Hey!" Spears shouted.

"We need you guys to flank the enemy and attack them from behind when we say 'Sweeper.'" A shorter girl said.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Spears shouted back.

"It is now." Monotone girl said. We heard Spears groan and footsteps getting quieter and quieter.

"So, what's the situation like?" I asked.

"We have everyone spread out. We can't regroup because we have enemies everywhere denying that." Someone with a Corporal Insignia said. Everyone had a Khaki uniform and didn't seem to hold a higher rank. The Corporal sat next to a wooden box with a map on it. It was covered with red and green markings. Circles,crosses and question marks. It was basically the only thing that is lit bright here.

The spotlights only activated when the barricade was up and there were dim red lights only further down the corridor.

"The enemy are down the corridor and to the right. We can't risk being seen that much so we have little lighting."

"Kinda blew it with the spotlights."

"They only have patrols down there every 10 minutes. You guys arrived just when they finished their patrol."

"Lucky us then."

"Indeed. Every now and then we have every group check in and see what's going on. We also have them suppress the enemy to remind them that we are here."

"Do you guys have access to an armoury?"

"We don't. Other groups do."

"Access to food?"

"We haven't ate in a while. We did drink but not eat." I put down my bag and grabbed a cracker packet.

"Well, do you want to eat something?"

"Yeah. Share it out, Sodoko."

"Stop calling me that!" The short one said, irritated.

"Just share it." I said, throwing her the packet.

"Give me some." The monotone said. That's a weird nickname I give her.

"So, where are our friendly forces?"

"Look for yourself." He turned the map to us. We guessed that the green was friendlies and red was the enemy. We really were split up. We're the biggest group? I looked up and counted everyone else. We only have enough to make a 8 man squad. The enemy had a massive network. They had access to the main armoury and there was only 1 group that was away from the main force. The group we were against.

"CP?" Someone called over the radio.

"This is the Command Post. What's wrong?"

"This is the Pravda second Infantry group. I suggest you guys to try to push the enemy back and try to regroup in H16 sector." We looked at the map and saw that H16 was the furthest away from us.

"That's quite far. We'll push to E12 instead. We'll wait for you guys there." The Corporal said.

"Alright. Good luck then." The radio then cut out. The Corporal looked at all of us and said, "Let's go then."

"Alright. Blair, take point." I ordered.

"You're taking charge now?" The Corporal said.

"I am the higher rank right?"

"I guess... Alright everyone follow... Bear was it?" We all burst out laughing.

"Blair." He mumbled. He pushed in to the lead and got his rifle ready. We all followed on and still chuckled for a bit. We then heard a series of gunfire getting louder and louder. Blair looked back at me, waiting for an order.

"Keep going. Stop at the next turn." He nodded and kept going. He walked a bit slower. The next turn was only a few more steps away. Someone then ran away from the turn and shot through the turn. Blair instantly shot him. We couldn't even see if he was a friendly or enemy.

"Who's side was he on?"

"I don't know... I panicked a little."

"God damn it Blair!" Dale said.

"Hey! It's friendlies!" Someone shouted. I walked past Blair and leaned against the wall, next to the turn. I looked down at the person Blair shot. He was an enemy. That's good. I looked around the corner and saw Spears. I then stood in the open.

"We didn't call out for you Sweeper."

"Still got them right?"

"You mean we got them."

"What about the others!"

"I still see our guys shooting at something."

"They set up a massive barricade. We can't get past them with out a grenade."

"But we can't use grenades."

"Why not?"

"Hull breach." The Corporal jumped in. "It makes a hull breach."

"How can we break through then?" I looked down at the corridor.

"No good. We saw a small part of their side being barricaded too." Spears pointed out.

"We can still have them have less forces on both sides." I said. Spears thought a out it for a bit.

"Fine. Let me have your squad though."

"What?" We all said.

"We would have 4 extra people. That'll be enough to seem like a full force." I stammered for a bit. I gave in eventually and allowed him to take the rest of my squad. It's only for a bit any way. They all walked away and we all carried on forward. We still heard the gunshots only that there seemed to be much louder.

"Why didn't you guys get suppressors?" One of the privates asked.

"Our job wasn't to secure the lower decks. We only had 80 men because we were also attacked. Our job was to secure the aircraft and the civilians, so getting suppressors didn't seem to be smart."

"Now you're regretting it."

"I never said I regret it."

"But you do."

"Actually, I don't. These hallways echo things quite a lot. These can make a lot of people go mad of where your shots are coming from." We then reached another corner.

"So, we should storm in." The Corporal said.

"No, we shouldn't. The loud gunfire will distract them from us. So, stay low and when we get close enough, we will get them easily and they can't counter us." They all nodded and followed my lead. I crouched down and slowly walked to the barricade. There wasn't anything or anyone on lookout. They really must think that the others are the main force. When we got to the barricades, I did some sign language. Then counted down from Five to One. We all got up and blind fire at everything in front of us. We heard small screams but they were cut short. We climbed over the barricade and looked to the left. There wasn't anyone. We looked back at the others and saw them approaching us. I bent down and grabbed one of the soldiers head gear. I held it against my ear and listened.

"What do you hear?" Spears asked.

"A song... Erika."

"Who?" I stood back up.

"The song is Erika. The German version of Katyusha basically."

"So, they're German?" Clay said, climbing over the barricade.

"Not necessarily. I listen to foreign music sometimes because their catchy." I said.

"Command post. Where are you guys?" The radio called.

"We're at E11. We'll throw a green smoke down the corridor where you can access E12." The Corporal said. He then grabbed a green smoke and threw it to me. I think he wants me to roll it down there. I pulled the pin and rolled it down the Corridor.

"Air strike marked." I shouted.

"Funny." Blair said. He clutched on his shoulder.

"Blair got shot." Dale explained.

"We see the smoke. We'll meet you in the smoke then."

"Affirmative." We all looked at the Corporal. "Let's go then." We all then moved down the corridors quickly. It was clear that we all wanted this done and dusted. To have a nights rest. We got to the smoke filled room and looked around. It probably wasn't the best idea to just throw a smoke in.

"How long does the smoke last?" Dale asked.

"60-80 seconds for an M18 smoke grenade." Thurston answered.

"We're going to be here for a bit." Clay said. We all carried on walking trying to find someone.

"I found one of them!" Someone yelled. I looked around before seeing someone else to my right. They approached me with their gun holstered away. They had dark uniform like us. They weren't stupid to go in their normal red uniform.

"You alright?" He said.

"No, I've been shot 1000 times from the airstrike. I forgot about the danger clo..." I didn't even finish my sarcastic sentence.

"Alright. You're fine then. Come on." He turned his back and walked away. I followed close behind and waited for everyone else in the other room. After a bit, we all got back together.

"Let's join the others then." I said. I spotted a some stairs and went to them. There were some steep ones too but I guess they're for going down. Why did they have to mark it? No one would actually go up in those stairs. Right?

Eventually, we go to the top. Everything seemed to have cooled down and a few more Pravda infantry were still coming in. I thought they all landed. I spotted a crashed aircraft and walked to it. Sure enough, the rest of Camel company were there. Lying against the wall or helping the civilians out. The other infantry started to part away. I never got any of their names.

"Wait, guys." They all turned around to me. "What are your names? I never caught them."

"Corporal Jack Holmes."

"Private First Class Greg Green."

"Private Jack Bail."

"Private John Preston."

"Private Bror Lund."

"Private Anton Hegge." They all said one by one.

"Nice to meet you all. Let's see if we get in a official match against each other." I said. I then waved them goodbye and walked back to my company.

"Oi mate!" One of them said behind me. I turned around.

"You never said your name." Holmes said.

"Chris. Staff Sergeant Chris Walker." I stated.

"See you later then, Chris." He said. I smiled and turned around.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked when I arrived.

"Yeah!" The civilians and students said. I grabbed my phone and looked for any messages. I missed some calls from Kay and a few messages. I opened up the messages and read them. 'Chris, when you secure everyone. Tell them the following: Saunders, Pravda and Ōarai will go under repairs for a while. Maginot has sadly been taken over, but everyone has been evacuated from it. Saunders, Pravda and Ōarai will go to certain places based on their departments. Something like what Ōarai went through before the University match. More updates will come up soon.' I have to tell them all that? Fine. I put down my phone and stood in front of everyone.

"If I can have everyone's attention!" I shouted. Everyone slowly stopped their conversations and turned to me. "You might be worried on what is going to happen. Well, I'm here to explain everything. Pravda, Saunders and Ōarai will go under repairs. This will mean everyone on the boat will have to be off it for a while. The procedure will be the same with what happened to Ōarai before the university match. Everyone will be living somewhere depending on their departments. Further updates will come soon. That is all." I finished. Everyone then gotten in to conversations. Everyone seemed nervous and shocked. I signalled for every infantry to form up on me. They all do so and come to me.

"What do we do now?" Someone asked.

"We're resting here. The Carrier is still afloat and there are some vacant houses and sleeping bags in the helicopter."

"There are houses in the helo?"

"No. I mean there are houses, that we can sleep in, on the carrier with sleeping bags provided by the helicopters. I suggest we all rest and sleep for a bit. Everyone get your sleeping bags and your spots."

"There goes another one..." Dale said, breaking the silence. It has been an hour. Me and Dale can't sleep at all. Everyone else is asleep, somehow.

"Why aren't they all gone?" I asked. We were counting all the Pravda and Ōarai helicopters and aircraft leaving. For some reason, they haven't left. All of them are taking their time, especially Pravda.

"I don't know." Dale shrugged. "Maybe their taking some precautions."

"For what? The destroyer has left. The enemy have left too. If anything, they should be leaving faster because the Carrier might sink." We all knew that it wasn't going to sink, but the ship has made some eerie noises which creeps everyone out.

"Hey Thurston?" Dale called out to the back of the helicopter. A light then emerged from it. Thurston was still awake for some reason. Something must be stuck in his head.

"What do you want?"

"What are your thoughts on Pravda?"

"Their arrogant and careless."

"We didn't say Clay." I joked.

"They think highly of themselves then."

"They seem nice though." Dale pointed out.

"Yeah, but in matches..." I said.

"What weapons do they use? Like for modern combat?"

"We use M40 (Dale), M4s (Clay and Blair), ACRs (Chris), M14 (Thurston), M249 (Clem)..." I said.

"I asked for Pravda, not us." Dale said.

"Ak-12,Ak-15,An-94,VSS,Dragunov and probably an Ak-545." Thurston said, sitting up.

"So, everyone uses weapons from what their school is based from?" Dale said.

"What about Ōarai? They seem to be multi-national."

"Yeah. They seemed to have all sorts of weapons. I spotted some really old guns too."

"Aren't those Ōarai students over there?" Dale said, looking outside. We looked in the same direction and spotted some people with Ōarai uniform.

"We evacuated everyone..." I said.

"Not everyone then. Most of the transports are out now." Thurston said.

"Dale, come with me. Thurston stay on watch for a bit." I got up from my seat and walked to them. They seemed confused and one seemed drunk completely. Are they really Ōarai students? Are they students at all? They don't seem to be following rules at all.

"Excuse me, but do you have any idea what is going on?" One of them say, in to a microphone. I grasped the microphone and struggled to find the button to turn it off.

"Are you insane?" I snapped. "Everyone is sleeping and why aren't you on a evacuation plane?"

"We were too busy hiding out. We heard about the attacks and figured that hiding for do us better." The drunk one said. Except more broken.

"And why didn't you join the others when they retreated?" Dale said.

"Didn't realise. We were all isolated. How would we know?" A blonde one said.

"Well, it's too bloody late. The only escape is with Pravda's helicopter, but that's full now!" Dale rebuked.

"I mean... There is our helicopter." I then silently counted them all. 5 in total. "But we only have two seats to spare."

"Mitchell and his squad went with Pravda didn't they?" Dale said.

"Then we have enough. Pick a place and rest for a while. We're leaving in 4 hours." I turned around and walked back to our helicopter with Dale following, closely behind.

"We should rest for a while since we still got 4 hours." I said.

"I'm a heavy sleeper. I'll never wake up in time." Dale groaned. I smiled at the thought of leaving Dale. But, I wouldn't actually do it since he is my best friend.

Kay

"Alright! Everyone, please go to your designated classrooms now!" I said in the speaker. It was 1 in the afternoon and all we got are tankers and Ōarai with Pravda infantry. We haven't heard anything about Saunders infantry. I wondered if something went wrong. No, I trust Chris and Spears to not get anyone killed. Well, for Chris he might get himself killed.

"Let's go Kay." Naomi said, looking back at me. I nod my head and follow on. We only have lessons after lunch and that's it. We can do whatever. Our class was in the (converted) classroom. These wooden structures aren't the greatest but these are the best we have. We have to sleep in a separate wooden structure and get our supplies from a nearby town. We have to stay here for a month since repairing a large carrier isn't quick. This is basically another holiday. We don't even have teachers so what's the point of lessons? We take the last right and look around. There's a whiteboard and a bunch of seats. They aren't even arranged in a way. Everyone are either in their own groups or on their own. I saw Katyusha,Nonna,Anzu,Kawashima and Yuzu standing at the front of the class. I assume it's just a meeting of the leaders. I walk over to them.

"What's up?" I said.

"Where are the Saunders infantry?" Kawashima demanded.

"If we knew, we would've told you." Naomi said.

"But, you should know." Katyusha challenged.

"We're waiting for them. We'll start the announcements." Anzu said.

"What are we announcing?" I asked.

"Well, we ar..." Anzu started before loud music started loudly outside with Helicopter rotor blades spinning. We all looked through the windows to the outside and saw a bunch of helicopters landing. Then the doors slid and a bunch of people got out of the helicopters. I noticed some people wearing Ōarai uniforms. That can't be right. After a few minutes, they all came in the classroom and took their seats. Chris came in last and walked to us.

"Need a summary?" Chris asked.

"We need to know why you're late." Kawashima said.

"Well, we had to escort the carrier to the port so it wouldn't be under attacked again. The port is quite far from here." He explained.

"Fine. We're starting announcements, so take a seat." Yuzu said. Chris nodded and sat down on a bench with his squad.

"Alright, everyone settle." Anzu said. "As you all probably know, our school carriers are under repair. This will take a full month for them to be complete therefore, we will be here for the month." Everyone started to groan and murmur. "Please, get used to this and be patient. There will be no lessons but instead roll calls. After that, everyone is free to do whatever but must return here by 10 O'clock. That is all." She then walked away, followed by Yuzu and Kawashima. Naomi and Arisa joined their friends, whilst Katyusha and Nonna talk to Klara. I walked to Chris and his squad.

"But didn't they have Famas and Aug guns?" Clem said.

"They have to be European then." Chris exclaimed.

"What are you all talking about?" I joined in.

"We're just trying to figure out who were the people who attacked." Dale explained.

"Why were they attacking Japanese Carriers though?" Blair questioned.

"Oh let me access their memories." Chris said.

"Saunders do have the most amount of money." Thurston said.

"What about Maginot?" Dale said.

"We'll do this later." Chris ended. "What's on your mind?" He looked at me, expecting an answer.

"Nothing much. Why?"

"We have nothing to do then." Chris said.

"Should we go to the town?" Clem suggested.

"Town doesn't feature a lot. Bunch of houses, some shops and a small hospital." I said. They stayed silent for a while. I sat down next to Chris, who instantly jumped up after and turned to Clay.

"What's up?" Clay asked.

"Come on, hotshot. Let's get you married." Chris answered. Dale and Blair laughed at this and the others smiled at it. Clay was confused and looked at everyone. "Look around! Plenty of tankers. Let's go!" Chris then pushed Clay and everyone followed on.

"No no no. I'm not going to do this!" Clay said.

"Well, you are. Dale, get the squad and help him get a date." Chris said. Dale chuckled and nodded his head. They then walked off and Chris stayed behind with me.

"How was it with out me?" Chris asked.

"Quiet." I said.

"I'm offended."

"I never said quiet in a bad way."

"But it suggests that I'm loud."

"Because you are. Why'd you stay behind?"

"You have a strong connection to other tankers. I wanted to be introduced."

"Wha..."

"Come on. Introduce me to the other famous tankers. Like Miho or Katyusha."

"You're using me to know other tankers?"

"Nothin' else to do. Plus it might be my only chance. I'm not going to hit on them or anything if that's what you're worried about." I wasn't worried about that at all.

"Fine. We'll meet Miho first then." I looked around. She's talking to her crew. How nice. I walked to them and thought about how we both fought in our match. She was good and clever. I'm still mad at Arisa for cheating.

"Hey guys!" I said, well it was more of a yell.

"Hey, Kay." Miho greeted.

"Who's he?" Hannah asked, pointing at Chris.

"I'm the reincarnation of Commander Walter Model." Chris replied.

"I recognise you from TV... Can't remember where." Saori said, waving her finger at him.

"School shooti..."

"That's it!" She said, snapping her fingers.

"Was that broadcasted every where?" Chris groaned.

"A lot of people saw it." Maho said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yukari asked.

"Am I not aloud to socialise with other people?" Chris said.

"Oh- Sorry." Yukari apologized.

"It's alright." Chris sighed.

"How have you guys been doing?" I said, trying to break the tension.

"We've been doing well. No one's injured." Miho said.

"Negato was." Maho pointed out.

"So was Blair. Graham also took a shrapnel to the hip." Chris said.

"Well, seriously injured then." Miho said.

"Frost was knocked unconscious from a trap set at your aircrafts door." Chris said.

"Chris, stop." I said.

"Fine."

"Thanks for helping us any way." Miho said.

"No problem. Still thought Holmes could've broken through himself."

"Holmes?" The crew said.

"The guy that was in charge of the infantry group below." Chris said.

"Wouldn't that be Lieutenant Shintaro?" Miho said.

"Uh... Never heard a mention of that guy." Chris said.

"Oh god..." Hannah said.

"What?" I asked.

"H-He... He... He might be dead." Yukari said. Chris twisted his neck and scanned the room. He pointed at someone and said, "Is that Lieutenant Shintaro?" Everyone looked at where he was pointing at. It was a light haired boy with a skinny body.

"Oh. Yeah it is." Miho said. Chris laughed. His phone then rang. He got out his phone and looked at it.

"I got to go. Have fun you lot." He then walked away and answered the call. What's that about?

"Is that your boyfriend?" Sayori exclaimed.

"You only figured it out?" Maho said.

"Surely you saw the theories on the web." Hannah said.

"Yeah, they're everywhere in Japan." Yukari said.

"Were they?" Miho said.

"So, everyone already knows?" I asked.

"Basically." I looked around and saw some people looking in my direction. My cheeks are starting to burn. I walked out of the room and looked for Chris. He wasn't any where. I guess he had to go.

Chris

"Come on! Let me in!" Griffith yelled.

"Calm down, Eagle." Fox said. We all had codenames and the only person that I knew was Griffith.

"This is our first lead, Fox! We can find out who caused the attacks!" Faun snapped.

"Yeah. We all realise, Faun." Bat said. We were all in our gear and waited outside a garage door. I think it's a garage door. Griffith had called me 30 minutes ago and all he said was to meet him here. They then told me about an anonymous tip and how they said that the people who attacked us were here. We're starting to lose our faith.

"Maybe it was a pra..." I started.

"NO! It can't be a bloody prank! They must be sick to prank people who have just survived an attack." Griffith shouted.

"Contact!" Someone yelled to our left. We turned our head and saw a group coming down the alley. The Garage was basically in a junction with 3 alleys to get in. We all got in to cover and shot back a little.

"Faun!" I shouted.

"What!?" Faun said back. He ducked down, behind the dumpster.

"Can you pry the door open?"

"Maybe! I need something to shoot the locks!" I grabbed my shotgun and blasted the locks. He just needed to force the magnetic seal to be far from the door. It wasn't as strong as some real ones, but it still needed to be forced open. He rolled to my side and got something. I'm not sure what it is. I rose up from my cover and shot someone. My shotgun is becoming useful for once. I cocked another shell in and fired. I repeated the process until I needed to reload. Faun and opened about 15 centimetres of the door. A flash bang then rolled from it. I tried to look away before it blinded me. Something then went over my head and dragged me. I struggled to get it off and find the persons hands.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I heard Griffith shout in the background. How far have we gone. My vision finally cleared up and I saw that I was covered by a brown rag. I tried to look through it. I could only see some light before a massive black object covered it all.

A few hours later...

"Christ. We hit him pretty badly if he's knocked out for any longer." I heard a voice say. It was muffled. I opened my eyes and saw that everything was blurry.

"Ah... good. He's awake." Someone said.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"You don't recognise my voice?" He laughed. He only had a deep voice but nothing else. How am I meant to recognise it?

"Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ?" I mumbled.

"Nick Crime." He said. Wait what? Nick was the secondary leader of the gang I used to work for.

"What the hell do you want? I paid off the debt."

"I didn't want you for that. Me and a bunch of guys quit the gang after we heard about the attacks."

"So the gang committed the attacks?"

"No. They were just helping another unnamed group." This makes no sense. My vision finally cleared up and I saw Nick. Sitting in front of me. Flesh and Bone. "We decided to search for you and try to help you guys out."

"Didn't I just blast a bunch of you guys outside?"

"Yes. But we had reinforced bullet resistant vests. Only some of us were actually injured."

"What time is it?"

"It's only 7. Release him and the others." Nick ordered someone behind me. They then cut off my ropes and walked off. I stood up and felt dizzy instantly.

"What the hell did you guys hit me with?"

"Only a bat. Didn't realise that you'd be knocked out cold for that long."

"I'm not superman."

"I guess. Come on. We'll escort you lot back to your places."

"Why'd you guys take us here in the first place?"

"We explained everything to your team. We just needed to tell you guys who were doing these attacks."

"Then why..."

"Because we're being watched by the gangs. They are horrible to people who leave the gang and they know that we're doing something to help you lot."

"So how are you going to escort us?" He then opened a door and held it for me. I walked through it and saw the others.

"We aren't. You're just going on your own."

"Then why did you say escort?"

"We're protecting you guys with snipers. Police are willing to help." I'm so lost. "Now, go. Hurry as well." I crouched under the shutter and waited for the team. The shutter then closed after they all crawled out.

"What about our weapons?" Griffith asked.

"They'll deliver them. Don't worry." I reassured.

"Let's get back to 'school'" Faun said.

"I'm going to look around the town first." Fox said.

"I'll tag along." Bat said. They then walked to the centre of the town. We looked at each other and walked back to camp in silence. We were all still trying to piece everything together. When we arrived, everyone seemed to be doing their individual things. Some swam in the lake, some were playing games and some were reading. I looked around for Kay. She must be filled with questions. She isn't outside so she might be in the dorms. I parted away from Faun and Griffith and walked to the dorms. There was a long two story building next to the school. That has to be the dorms. How the hell can we fit 960 people in that? That's only counting the infantry too! I walked in and searched the first floor. There wasn't anyone here. I then proceeded to the second floor. I checked almost every room. I'm losing hope. I stopped at the last door and looked around. These definitely can't fit more than 1000 people. I opened it and saw 2 guys sitting on the floor playing cards. One had his back turned and the other saw me.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Yup? What'd you want?" The one with his back turned said.

"That's Chris. You do realise?" The other said. They both had chestnut brown hair.

"Which one?"

"Walker, you dumbass."

"So what?"

"He can easily kick your ass."

"No he can't."

"I'm just looking for someone." I interrupted.

"Who?"

"Kay. You guys seen her?"

"She's in the lower floors."

"Lower floors?"

"Yeah. The room next to the stairs have a bunker which are the other rooms. I think she's in floor 9" How many floors does this place have?

"Alright. Thanks." I then closed the door and went down the stairs. I opened the door to my right and sure enough, there are another flight of stairs. I walked down and then an elevator door was presented in front of me. I pressed the down button and it opened. I walked in and looked at the button. There were 28 floors according to this. I pressed 9 and the doors closed. I then chewed some gum. I waited for a bit and then it opened again. The hallways were now made of metal and the doors were painted. Now I have to guess which room is Kay in. I went through 7 before I found Kay. She was with Arisa,Naomi and 2 others. One of them were blonde and the other were ginger.

"Truth or Dare, Kay?" Naomi said. The ginger one spotted me and waved for me to come in. I walked in as Kay said dare.

"I dare you to kiss Chris then!" The blonde one said, excitedly.

"I'll meet you all later then." I said, turning around.

"Nope, a dare is a dare." She said. I sighed and turned back around.

"I have gum in my mouth then."

"No you don't!" Arisa said. I pushed the gum out with my tongue to show them and pulled it back in.

"Even more cute!" The ginger said.

"Can I choose tru..." Kay said.

"Nope. Kiss Chris and get it over with." Naomi said.

"But, I'm chewing gum."

"Do we care?" Arisa said. I'm not sure if Kay wants to do this or not. I don't since it feels strange to do it in front of a crowd. Even if it is 5 people. Naomi elbowed Kay to get up and the Blonde one pushed her up. Kay slowly walked to me. She then turned around and said, "Do I have to?"

"Everyone already knows about you two! Come on!" The ginger said. Kay then sighed and turned back to me.

"Should I spit out my gum?" I whispered.

"Can't now." She whispered back. She then kissed me and pulled away almost instantly. Everyone then cheered.

"I'm going to go now." I said.

"Alright. Your room is the one next to this one. It's on the right when you exit here." Naomi informed me.

"Stay here for a bit." Arisa encouraged.

"Yeah!" Gingey said. "And my name's Tsujii." I groaned and sat down with them.

"Truth Or Dare then? And my name's Chono." The blonde one said.

"Truth." I answered.

"Do you really love Kay?" Arisa asked.

"Nooooo. I hate her obviously." I said.

"What type of question was that?" Chono asked. This went on for a bit before I decided to rest in my room. Now here I am. leaning against the wall on my bed. I've done nothing but listen to music and text Dale. It's 10:00. Everyone's probably going to bed now. I wonder who's with me. Probably no one I know. The door then opened and 3 guys came in. They all seemed to know each other. 1 of them were with me and Holmes. I think his name was Jack? They looked at me and greeted me.

"You Walker?" One of them asked.

"No, I'm sitter." I used that joke way too many times that it has caused everyone to call me Chris instead of Walker.

"Alright. I'm Ross Halls." Ross said, placing his bag next to the bed furthest from me.

"I'm Lewis Greens." The other one said, placing his bag next to Ross' bed.

"I'm sure you know who I am." Jack said, putting his bag next to my bed.

"Jack... Bail?"

"Yeah. You remember." They then climbed in their beds and did their own things. Jack played a game with Ross while Lewis was writing something. I... I just lied there. Trying to make sense what is going on. Everything that has happened has been random. As if it's a dice roll. But, it's always a bad roll.

"Hey, Chris?" Jack said.

"Yes?"

"What were you doing in town?"

"Just looking around."

"Why do you have a bruise on your left cheek then?"

"What?" I touched my cheek and felt it. Why didn't anyone say anything about it? Kay,Arisa,Naomi,Chono and Tsujii. Them lot. Why didn't they mention anything.

"Did you just have a bad fall?"

"Um..."

"More than a look around?"

"It's complicated."

"Of course it is." I then got off the bed and started to walk out. "Where you going?"

"I don't know. We'll see." I walked through the door and head to the elevators. I was actually planning to go back to Nicks place and get my gear back. If my gang were tracking me, which is a possibility, then I'm putting the schools in danger. If they are tracking me then I should run from the schools. It shouldn't get anyone else injured. Or killed even. There have been too many close calls. But that is IF they are going for me. If they're doing for money then I shouldn't run. If I do then how would everyone hold up? Dale and the others would probably do well. Kay would move on quickly since I think that this relationship will be short lived.

Here I am. Now how do I open the shutter? Knock on? Lift it up? then the shutter automatically opened by itself.

An armed person was standing in front of it.

"You looking for anything?" He asked.

"My gear."

"Come in." I nodded and slowly walked in. Lights then came up. I never took a good look around. All I saw was an empty space with a door at the end. I opened the door and walked through. There was a big group of people bunched up listening to Nick talking. I looked around for my gear. There it is. It's in the corner. I walked to it and tried to get past the massive group of people.

"We've intercepted a message from our old gangs. Their getting ready to attack the students up the hill. From what we heard, they've arrived there now." I overheard. What? I turned to Nick. "We will only send a fire team to see what we can do to help. We've selected Theodor,Belkin,Wolfhard and Hans. Can you guys go to the shutters now? The meeting is now concluded." Everyone then dispersed as I grabbed my gear. I saw 4 guys go through the door. I followed on. That's a massive coincidence that I walked in on the right time. They carried suppressed Submachine guns and wore black. I guess their the stealth group. I followed close behind.

"Guys?" I whispered.

"The hell?" Hans said.

"Don't shoot. I'm a student. Let me tag along and help."

"Fine. But, don't become trigger happy." Belkin said. I nodded my head and followed them. They stayed in a crouch position and slowly moved up the hill. When we reached the top, we only saw a group with a dozen people walking to the dorms.

"Small group isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah. Guess they're not accounting the many students in it. Let's go." Hans ordered. We followed on, but we weren't crouching. Now we're not accounting the fact that the building is wood. Any shots could easily kill someone. We opened the door and saw every room opened. We heard some shouting and a few 'What the fuck.' We all share the same vocabulary then. We looked at Hans for orders.

"Wait for them to get out of the rooms." We nodded our heads and waited. We all had stun rounds loaded I think. Someone finally came out of a room and was pulling someone else out. I tool the first shot and hit him.

"You hear that guys?" Someone shouted. Suppressed weapons still make a noise. Just quieter. One by one, everyone came out and we all neutralised them. We counted them all and had 11 knocked out. We looked in the windows and made sure that everyone was ok. They all were.

"Should we interr..." I said.

"Of course we should interrogate them." Hans said, grabbing two guys and pulled them in to a room. We all looked at each other and dragged the rest in the same room. I saw 4 girls in the corner.

"This your room?" I asked.

"Yeah. It is." One said.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Shizu. Their Miziku,Ryzue and Misaki."

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think."

"You think?"

"Well, I know then."

"Ok. They're going to interrogate these guys. Let's go." I helped them up and got out of the room. "How long will you guys be?"

"A bit." Theodor said, cracking his knuckles. I closed the door and looked at the girls.

"Where are we going to go now?" Shizu asked.

"I don't know. Should be a few spare room at the bottom floor. Have fun." I said, turning my backs on them.

The next few days were normal. Normal talks, parties and explorations. However, one delivery run from Nick changed all that.

"Is that all?" I asked, looking at the crates of groceries.

"Oh, I forgot to airdrop an entire bloody farm." Nick said, dropping another crate on another.

"Just asking."

"Oh yeah!"

"Oh yeah what?"

"Um..."

"Um... what? What's going on?"

"Remember Ava?" Ava... The girlfriend I had that we never talked about. I don't even count her as someone I asked dated or asked out because it was too much for me. I did tell Kay about it a few days ago. I was crying as well. I sighed deeply.

"W...Wha...What about her?"

"Well... We actually lied to you about some details." I instantly turned to Nick and shot a look.

"What details?" I said in a sharp voice.

"Well... The details are how she was never dead." I was speechless. No way. I saw her die in my arms. How I called the nurse and how she was taken to another room. "She slipped in to a coma. They found a cure for her disease and gave it to her. I just got a text that she will be awake in a few hours. Thought you might want to know. I'll text you where she is." Nick then walked away and got in his van. I watched him drive back down to the hill while I was standing alone. It's been so long... I would be angry at Nick for lying to me but the emotions were too much. I cared for Ava so much. I remember how we went to the park together and caused some trouble. We would never be split away from each other. I've heard of many stories on how young love never lasts. But, me and Dale are special. But... I have Kay... Someone new. Like she asked. Ava asked for me to be happy with someone else. To move on. She knew about her disease and her birthday wish was for me to be happy with another person. She 'died' the day after her birthday. In the hallways... I wiped the tear away from my eyes and walked to the council room. Kay should let me go on leave for a bit! She will!

"No." Kay said.

"But..."

"I said no, Chris."

"I haven't seen her in a year! I thought that she was dead! Come on!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"Yes it is. We need you to stay within school grounds."

"So in port?"

"The NEW school grounds."

"Come on Kay! This is someone I care about. Someone I grew up with!"

"No. And I mean no!"

"You're acting like a mum."

"How would you know? You never had one." I turned to Kay, shocked. How could she say that?

"That's it. I'm going no matter what you say."

"Chri..." I walked out the door and grabbed my backpack outside. I ran towards town. There should be a bus service that takes me to... I checked my phone. Nakamatsu. It's one of those cities that float on water. But, still connected to another city that isn't floating on water.

Alright. Quick summary. I took a 4 hour bus ride to Nakamatsu and brought a few flowers and chocolate. Now I'm just standing in front of the big U shaped hospital building. I'm nervous for some reason. I haven't seen her in a long time. She was very pale and skinny the last time I saw her. The disease had done a lot to her. How should I start? how should I come in? It's like I'm planning a first date. I walked through the doors and then to the receptionist.

"Hi sir, who are you coming in to see?" He asked, smiling.

"Ava Marsch." He then typed something in to her computer.

"She's in floor 2. Room 34."

"Thanks." I walked past the desks and up the stairs. I looked at the room numbers and saw room 30 on the right. 31 was to the left. So, room 34 should be the third one on the right. I went to the third door and saw the number 34 with Ava written on a whiteboard. I took a deep breathe and walked in. I saw two silhouettes on the hospital curtain.

"Ava?" I called out.

"Who is it?" I heard Ava ask.

"Not sure..." That's Martin! I haven't seen either of them in so long! Martin then pulled the curtains.

"Chris!" He greeted.

"'Ello Martin." I greeted back. We then hugged each other and shook hands.

"You can put the flowers in that empty vase. Chocolate can be put on the desk." He said. I did just that and took a good look at Ava. She looked better than last time. She was healthier and had her bright red hair back instead of the dark red hair. She jumped up at me and hugged me.

"It's been too long." I whispered.

"It has." We pulled away and looked at each other.

"So, how are you guys?" I asked.

"We're good." Martin said.

"Couldn't be better." Ava said.

"I can prove you wrong." I joked. She gave a weak smile.

"Could we have time alone Martin?"

"Yeah. Sure." He said. He pulled the curtains back and walked out of the room.

"How was it without little miss mystery?"

"Not that great. I could only get over you a few months ago."

"Did you find someone else?"

"Yes... But, you're back!"

"We're not having a threesome." We both chuckled at the thought.

"I kind of wish I didn't get over it. So, we can go back the ways we used to be."

"Don't say stuff like that. We can still be friends."

"Ava... The new life I entered. I can barely keep track of everything."

"Martin's told me everything. The shooting, You and Kay, The attacks..."

"Don't worry." I said, brushing her hair with my fingers.

"I... I'm..." The emotion then overwhelmed Ava. She burst in to tears and buried herself in my shoulders.

"Martin! You can come back in." I shouted. The door opened and Martin came in. He wrapped his arms around Ava.

"Too much for her?"

"Fuck off" She whispered. We all laughed.

"How are you healthy looking despite the fact you woke up a few hours ago?"

"I don't know. Who cares? I should be able to get out of here in a few hours. Where do you guys stay?" **_REMEMBER THIS IS ANIME LOGIC SO DON'T QUESTION OR YOU WILL GO INSANE_**

"No. Stay here for a day. We can't risk it."

"When was it like you to be careful, Martin?"

"I've changed. So has Chris actually."

"How?" We both asked.

"You're softer now. You cried forever when Ava passed. You tried to go with less violent routes and look! The Chris I knew wouldn't get anyone flowers and chocolate separate."

"I didn't cry forever." I then felt my cheeks burning a little.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. It only shows how much you care for the other person. You wouldn't cry forever if I died."

"I would be sad."

"Who wants to see a film?" Ava asked.

"Me." Martin said.

"Anyone got any discs?" Ava asked. I put my bag down and pulled out 'Homestead.'

"My favourite!" Ava cried out.

"Yup." I inserted the disc in the DVD player and we all sat back and watched.

"Chris. Sit with me!" Ava demanded in a whisper. She budged over for me to sit. I obeyed and sat next to her and watched the movie.

BZZZT! BZZZT! I jumped up suddenly and fell off the side of the bed. What on earth? I looked up and saw the alarm going off. I put it on snooze and looked at the time. 9? Not that early I suppose. I looked at the others. They were still sleeping. I checked my phone. 8 missed calls from Kay and 11 from Dale. I walked out the room and called Dale back. I looked around and only saw a few doctors going around. It's taking Dale longer than usual. I guess they had a massive party last night.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dale. What're you doing?"

"Urgh... I'm tired as all hell. We partied way too hard last night. You should've been there. Reminding me, where the hell are you?"

"Remember Ava?"

"Oh... You're visiting her... Um... Memorial? You said that you'll do this every year on her birthday but it's a bit early."

"No. She's alive! She just slipped in to a coma instead of dying! So, I'm with her at the hospital."

"Wait. Really!? That's great! But... It's kind of awkward with Kay... Now in your life. Who are you going to choose?" I looked back at the door. I honestly don't know. I've known Ava for the longest and I think that we would last a lot longer. I care for her a lot too. But, Kay... She cares for me and wants to stay with me.

"I'm not sure..."

"Just my opinion but... I think you should stay with Ava. You two seem better. Plus, you have grown up together."

"Mmmm..."

 **Alright! Hello! The story will now be split in two. This chapter marks the end of this part of the story. My next story that I'll upload will be the next part. There will be another story with it. One is if Chris chose Ava over Kay. The other will be Kay over Ava. Stay tuned for these! And thanks for reading!**


	9. The beginning of the end

**Alright. I lied. I wasn't going to make a branching story line mainly because of new ideas and time. So, forget what I said last chapter. This will just be a carry on. So, WELCOME TO AVA EDITION! Uh... I'm not sure if I have to put a warning, but the ending has a quite dark turn. So, if you've dealt with loss and you're VERY sensitive to those type of things then you probably shouldn't read the very last chapter because it can... You know... But, enjoy reading this!**

"I'll go with your decision... Don't... Don't tell Kay just yet. I'm..."

"It's alright. I'm sure that she'll understand."

"Aw... Crap. I gotta call her next too."

"Damn. Like I said. She'll understand."

"Alright. I trust your judgement. See you then."

"Cya." I then hung up. I looked at the missed call and took a deep breathe. She'll understand.

"What do you want?"

"You called me last night didn't you?"

"Yes. For you disobeying. Are you at the ho..."

"Kay... I'm sorry." She stopped suddenly.

"What for?"

"We're... We're going to break up... I'm sorry..."

"What! Why!?"

"Well... I grew up with Ava and I know her the most. Plus, she barely has anyone to be with. She has suffered similar conditions like me. She has no family left and only has a few friends who have probably forgot about her. I'm sorry but I don't want to make her more upset."

"What! That's..."

"I'm sorry." I then hung up on her. So this is what it feels like to break up with someone... I feel weighed down by guilt and sorrow whilst drowning in heartbreak. It's strange. I hardly knew Kay. Yet... I still feel sad. I walked back in the room and saw that they were still asleep. I walked to Martin, who sat next to Ava's bed on the left, and shook him a little. He slowly opened his eyes and then rubbed them.

"What time is it?"

"9... Doctors said that she could leave at 1PM."

"Why'd you wake me then?"

"Well. Since you and Ava have no where to go..." Wait... Crap I shouldn't have broke up with Kay! She now won't let them in! "Um..."

"Um..?"

"Well, you could join Saunders! Have fun with us lot!"

"So Ava has to be a tanker?"

"Not necessarily. They made a change last month. Any gender can do both. But, the numbers have still stayed."

"Alright. I think that can work." He looked at Ava, lying with her back turned.

"Does anyone even remember her?" He looked back at me with confusion. "We're the only ones who have visited. Nick knows about this but what about the others."

"You mean Isabel and Amelia?"

"Yeah. Them lot."

"I contacted them two days ago. They said that they were too busy visiting family. They've sent something, so they still care."

"But the others?"

"No memory." He shrugged. I looked at Ava and touched her hip.

"That's..."

"Sad isn't it? They forgot their friends after a single year."

"Martin..."

"Yeah?"

"We haven't spoke in a year." I sat down next to him. "What has happened in that year gap?"

"Nothing much. After I heard about the death, I just tried to live my normal life. I left the gang 3 months ago. When I heard about Ava awakening, I had to come. I was quite shocked when I saw that I was the only one. But lord behold, you delivered."

"Yes. I delivered Pizza. Did you order pepperoni or Bacon?"

"You still haven't changed your sarcastic state."

"Yeah. Why would I?"

"Because it'll take over soon."

"I know. It's already taken over my foot. Now it keeps being sarcastic."

"Alright alright. How are we going to get to Saunders?"

"We got attacked remember? So did Ōarai and Pravda. And Maginot but they got taken over. Ōarai and Pravda are with Saunders on the countryside."

"How are we going to get there then?"

"by boat. I already booked tickets before the movie started."

"When are we leaving for it? 3 O'Clock. Should be enough time for us to get ready and arrive on time."

"Alright. Let's wake Ava now." I nodded my head. Plenty of time...

"Plenty of time!" I said. "We have 15 minutes. Let's get some drinks and snack then."

"Fine. The Queue is non existent so this should be fast." Martin said. We go behind him as he ordered some snacks. We did the same and got on the boat.

"Where are our seats?" Ava asked. I took lead down the boat. I stopped midway and let Ava have the window seat. I sat in the middle as Martin sat on the end.

"Is this what the Carrier is like?" Martin asked.

"No. It's more comfy and spacious." I said.

"Will Kay like me?" Ava asked.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I robbed her of her boyfriend."

"Don't think of it like that. You weren't forcing me or anything. You just came back to life."

"But... What if I didn't? What if I stayed down forever?"

"But you didn't. Stop thinking about this."

"I can't help wondering..."

"Just don't worry."

"You used to wonder a lot. I bet you, when I was in a coma you imagined life with me."

"Got me there."

"See? You couldn't help wonder that time now could you?"

"I guess... But, still don't imagine it."

"How am I meant to do that Sherlock?"

"Think about Unicorns and rainbows."

"I can imagine them now."

"How long's the ride?" Martin asked.

"5 hours. Oh that reminds me. Do you want to go straight to the school or go around town?"

"School." Ava answered, immediately

"Yeah school."

"Alright. I'll introduce everyone to you then."

"Did you meet anyone new?"

"Um... Griffith, Kay, Arisa, Naomi, Holmes, Spears, Bail... Uh..."

"Not that many? Plus, I don't think Kay can be introduced by you any more." Martin said. At that moment my phone vibrated.

"Kay?" Ava asked. I took my phone and looked at it. It was Kay.

"Should I answer?"

"Of course! See what she says. And put it on speaker." Martin said. I answered and got it on speaker.

"Chris?" Kay started.

"Ja Wohl?" I said.

"What?"

"Ja Wohl means Yes Sir. I used to live in Germany remember?"

"Alright. But, where are you?"

"I'm in Germany obviously."

"Alright. Uh... About Ava..."

"What about her?"

"Is she joining the school?" We look at each other.

"Yeah. So is another guy."

"Alright. As well, Chris I'm not mad at you for choosing her over me. I respect your choice."

"Thanks. Where will they sleep?"

"I'll transfer you all in the same roo..."

"What?" Martin said.

"Well, Ava will have to stay with me and the other guy can be in your room."

"My room doesn't have a spare bed."

"Don't care."

"There are plenty of ot..."

"Too late." I looked at Martin with a confused look. He shared the same look.

"Fine... I'll see you later this day then." I said.

"Yeah yeah." I then hanged up on her.

"Is she fucking serious?" Martin exclaimed.

"I wish she was." I said. "I'll sleep on the floor then."

"What? No."

"Yes. You're new and you guys have probably suffered worse than me."

"Fine. I'm going to rest for a bit."

"Alright. We'll wake you when we get there." Ava said. Martin then tried to get in a comfortable position and shut his eyes.

"So what was it like to date Kay?" Ava asked.

"It was fun. Every morning before school, we went out and just did whatever. She cared for me and I cared for her."

"Was she better than me?"

"How would I know? I've been with you longer than Kay. I've known you since I joined the gang and I only knew Kay for a year!"

"Well, who do you think then?"

"You!"

"Why?"

"If I didn't like you then why did I not move on until a full year? Why did I choose you over Kay? Why did I risk being suspended to see you?"

"Fair enough. I mean, you did risk a lot more for me."

"Debatable."

"It's truth and fact. It isn't debatable, Chris."

"Mmmmm..."

"Oh come on."

"Tell me something I did that was worse than what I said before."

"You risked being beat up by Joe. When we went hiking, you risked your life to stop me from falling."

"Ok, but..."

"But nothing. You can't deny it."

"Fine. I admit it then." We both stayed quiet for a bit. "Since your sharing a room with Kay, what are you going to do with her?"

"Not much. I think that she'll do something to me."

"Kay's not like that."

"Why did she put Martin in a full room then?"

"Well... She's just angry. She'll calm down soon."

"AND YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" Kay screamed.

"Calm down."

"OH FUCKING HELL! I NEVER THOUGHT OF CALMING DOWN!"

"Well, why don't you understand why I chose Ava?"

"BECAUSE WE'VE DATED FOR OVER..."

"Me and Ava have dated for a few years."

"WITH A YEAR GAP!"

"Which neither of us could help. Not as if we decided to take a break or broke up."

"SO?"

"Stop shouting."

"WELL... Urgh... Fine."

"So, that means that the gap shouldn't count. I've known Ava longer and it's not fair to not give her a chance again when she couldn't help."

"Oh come on Chris..."

"Just... Let me stay with her a bit. I haven't fully chosen yet. Plus, get used to her since she is with you for a few weeks."

"Well, just choice wisely then." I then stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door. I looked at Ava with sadness.

"Didn't convince her?"

"Nope. Good luck with her." I then walked back in my room.

"We heard the shouting. God damn." Martin said. Jack,Ross and Lewis nodded their heads slowly.

"Pissed her off badly didn't you?" Jack said.

"Noooo. We just tried to see who could shout the loudest."

"You lost." Ross joked.

"The competition was close." I replied.

"Barely..." Lewis muttered. I moved my bag against the wall. Martin started to unpack everything.

"Why were you late as well? You told us that you should be back at 7. It's 10 right now."

"The walk was longer than I remembered and Ava got distracted by a lot of town things."

"There's fuck all in town." Jack pointed out.

"Not to her. Give her a wire and she'll see a new world to explore." I said.

"Strange." Ross said.

"Chris, Dale and Martin! Meet outside of the dorms now!" The speakers announced, loudly. I looked at Martin who gave a worried look. I took the lead and walked out. After a quick walk, we arrived outside and saw Dale with Arisa. They were both standing at attention looking at each other. I stood on Dales left side as Martin stood on his left.

"You all know why you are here?" Arisa asked.

"To catch the cookie monster." I said.

"NO! Dale and Martin will only run one lap of the town. You will run all night." Arisa shouted.

"And how's that fair?" Dale asked.

"It isn't. Kays orders. Not mine. Oh and get your gear that's lying next to the dorms. You're running in them too. NOW MOVE IT!" She ordered. We grabbed our gear and ran down the hill. How the hell am I able to run all night around the bloody town?

The Next Day

I-Did-It. I collapsed at the top of the hill... My legs feel like they are on fire. I lifted my head up and looked forward. Arisa was right in front of me.

"You mad man. You actually did it. Kay was joking you know. That was what I kept trying to tell you every time you came back."

"I thought you were taunting me!"

"No... But, that would be a good taunt."

"Urgh... Why did she make me do it any way?"

"To punish you."

"For..?"

"For breaking up with her. She can be mad for a long time."

"Was she mad at you for cheating?"

"Hey!"

"That was harsh on my part. Sorry. Have we got any lessons?"

"No. You can do whatever you want."

"Sleep...Here I come." I stood up slowly and walked back to my dorm.

"As well, A lot of people on the outside dorms saw you run."

"I can rest now that I know that." I then went down back to my room and got some sleep.

Ava

"Hey!" I said. I'm trying to introduce myself to new people but it's hard.

"Oh. Hi there! Sorry, but who are you?" Finally! A response.

"I'm Ava. Don't worry if you don't know me. I am new any way."

"That explains a lot. I'm Chono." A blonde girl said.

"I'm Misaki." A Brunette girl said.

"I'm Tsujii." A ginger girl mumbled, quietly.

"Chris and Kay have broken up." Misaki said.

"Yeah! He chose some girl named Ava Marsch instead? Not sure who she is but wow. There is no way this Ava could be better than Kay." We all then stared at Chono. "What?"

"That's Ava Marsch." Tsujii said, pointing at me.

"Oh... Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Chono then covered her mouth with her eyes widened.

"It's fine." I waved off.

"I heard Arisa tell Kay about last night." Misaki said. "Apparently, Kay made Chris run all night. He collapsed an..."

"Attention all students. Attention all students, Meet outside now. I repeat, meet outside now." The speaker announced. We looked at each other in confusion.

"Did you eavesdrop on this?" Tsujii asked Misaki. She shook her head and stood up. We followed her and waited outside. It was cold, cloudy and windy! Everyone else came later. Hurry up please! After 10 minutes, we were all still freezing and waiting for more.

"Urgh... There are only 3 more guys. We'll start." Kay groaned. "We're leaving, everyone." Everyone then started to chat loudly. "Everyone please. We're being transfered."

"Where the hell are we going to be transfered?" I heard Dale whispered behind me. Dale! I looked behind and saw Chris' group of friends. All 4... Except an extra one.

"Probably the depths of..." Chris then yawned. "...Hell."

"You're tired as hell." Clay said.

"Saunders will go first. Infantry will take the helicopters and the tankers will take the bus. The pilots will be given the location via headset." Kay announced.

4 Days later

I can't believe that they're sending high-schoolers to investigate this mysterious portal first. When we first arrived, we just thought that we went to a better quality place. Then the second, they gave us training again and now they just gave us weapons and ordered us through some portal. Now we're surrounded by a bunch of monsters in a small barn house. All split up.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Blair shouted. "WE HAVE NO FUCKING CHANCE! WHAT'S THE POINT OF FORMING A STRATEGY!"

"Blair, stop shouting. You're not helping." Spears said.

"NOTHING'S HELPING!"

"The sandbags are." Chris joked.

"WE'RE SURROUNDED AND ABOUT TO DIE! HOW CAN YOU JOKE ABOUT THIS?"

"Well, I agree with Blair. We can't form a strategy. We just have to hold it out."

"SOMEONE HAS SOME COMMON FUCKING SENSE NOW!"

"So is that the meeting concluded?" I asked.

"Basically." We all then parted away. We only had... What... A dozen people? Against an entire division. I took my position next to Thurston (I learnt that new guys name) and looked out.

"CONTACT! NORTH-WEST!" Dale shouted. We were looking South-West at the moment. We both looked behind and saw a large dust cloud.

"Those Orcs again?" Clay asked.

"I don't think so. I see a bunch of shine."

"It's the cleaning products! They're going to strike back!" Chris said.

"Cease fire." Spears ordered. He then opened the barn doors and walked out.

"Be careful." Clem said. Chris walked with Spears and got his rifle ready. The clouds got closer and closer. After a while, we saw what they were.

"Our knights in shining armour." Chris shouted.

"Literally." Spears said. The clouds then started to disperse and only 3 knights came for us. They came to a stop and looked down at us. Their armour shined brightly. Their visors covered their faces so we couldn't see who they were.

"What the hell are you?" One of them asked.

"Technically, we're aliens." Chris said.

"Mmhmm... You look like it."

"Can you give us a history of everything?" Spears asked.

"Right now, you're in Tower 179, Forest 8. We have to reach Tower 1000 and then we are free from this trapped place. We can then return to our actual homes. Every tower has multiple dungeons and one boss. You have to deal with them and you can advance to the next to..."

"This is Sword Arts Online but real isn't it?" Chris said. Chris' favourite anime. Won't shut up about it.

"I guess..." Spears replied. Despite not being able to see their faces, we could tell that they were confused by their posture.

"Uh... Not sure what you're talking about. But I guess. Everyone has been split in to guilds or they have gone by themselves. Some guilds are allied with each other but some are against each other. You can choose who is in your guild. Currently, we all have completed 221 towers. We are stuck on 222. Maybe, you could help."

"How? We only have a dozen men." Chris said.

"Better than nothing. Get the spare horses." He commanded. One of the others nodded and rode away.

"Come on out guys." We all walked out and took a closer look at the knights. I guess, they could be differentiated by the stripes on their armour, but that's not going to help that much.

"I'm Hiromito. Call me Hiro for short. The guy that went off was Grunjenken. Jenk for short."

"And I'm Natsuki." Natsuki sound like a girl. Also a girl name. We all then proceeded to introduce ourselves. By the time it reached to me, the horses arrived.

"Get on." We all did our best to climb on them. Clay got it in a flash. course. He's the best at nature. After a while, and a few helping hands, we got on and did our best to ride them. We got the hang of it... When we reached the town.

"This is Hitishu Junction. Quite a small place compared to every where else." We got off our horses. "Have fun. If you need help." He threw Spears an Emerald Crystal. "Just press the button on the top of the Crystal." He then rode away and left us all.

"Hey, Chri..." I said, looking behind me. He was already talking to a couple. One had pure dark hair like Chris and the other had Orange Chestnut Braids. I walked to him.

"Is it hard to use swords?" Chris asked.

"Depends on what you're like. How heavy is that any way? Probably light." The dark haired said. He then grabbed Chris' rifle and recoiled at the weight. Chris laughed out loud.

"It's heavy compared to your one hand sword." The boy groaned. "Sorry. Don't want to get on your bad side. Chris Walker." He then extended his arm for a handshake. The boy accepted it and shook it.

"Kutsuki. She's Awashima."

"Any nicknames?" I asked, walking next to Chris. "I'm Ava as well."

"Nicknames... Well, they call us Thunder and Lightning."

"Alright."

"Any for you?" Awashima asked.

"Well, our second names are basically nicknames. Walker and March." Chris said.

"I get it... But it isn't clever." Kutsuki said.

"Well, call us Chris and Marsch then."

"Isn't Marsch your second name? And Chris is his first? So why the difference?" Awashima asked.

"Because whenever someone says 'Walker' he always replies, 'Sorry, I'm sitter. Wrong guy.' Which causes confusion and..." I moaned.

"It's a brilliant joke is what she's saying." Kutsuki joked. Chris grinned whilst Awashima groaned with me.

"Any way." Awashima broke in. "We were heading to a clan meeting. You might as well tag along."

"We're not in you..."

"Doesn't matter. Thunder is the leader."

"Fine. Come on, Ava." We then followed the two of them in to a stone bar. There was a small group gathered around a table and a bartender at the bar. We walked to the group and started the meeting. Me and Chris stayed out and tuned out. I think they just had a meeting about what everyone did. It was quite long even though it was a small group. When the meeting ended we all stood up and said goodbye to everyone. We head to the door and reached for the handle, before it opened before us. We heard a series of laughter and a bunch of people talking.

"And then he just collapsed on the floor just like that!" The door then opened fully and revealed a bunch of people.

"Arisa!" Chris exclaimed.

"Oh... Chris... Uh..." Arisa stuttered.

"You know each other?" Kutsuki asked.

"Yep. She..." Chris said.

"We're not on good terms." Arisa finished.

"Yeah. Let's just go." Chris then shoved the others aside and walked away. Kutsuki, Awashima and me followed him. After a bit, he stopped dead next to a market stall.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked to the stall and stared at it.

"Our bullets... They're up for sale..." I looked at the store and saw the bullets. All priced. How? We just arrived and there's no way that they have so many already.

"Don't act surprised." Kutsuki said behind us. "New items randomly appear at the store when something or someone new appears. They must've appeared just for you guys." We looked at Kutsuki confused.

"Oh come on. Look around. It used to just be swordsmen. Then came some elves. They brought bows. Then orcs with axes. Goblins with daggers. Etcetera." Awashima explained.

"Yup. Anyway, we should find a place for all of us to stay. Let's go to the local Inn and get two rooms." Kutsuki said. He took lead and we followed him. We booked two rooms and got in them. We decided for the girls to share the room and then the same with the boys.

 **Chris**

"So, you two are..."

"No!"

"You guys aren't?"

"No! Stop asking. We're not going out! Are you two?" He grinned. "Tables have turned haven't they?"

"We are going out actually. So, the tables have turned back."

"Hmph... Whatever."

"I still don't want to be on bad terms. I tend to joke about a lot of things. Like that time when I got shot and still joked about it."

"But... Why?"

"Might seem weird. But, it calms me in a way. It distracts me from what hurts the most. Physically and-Emotionally."

"I see." He then lied on his bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Do you guys have a house?"

"Yeah. Tower 38. A small wood house."

"Then... Why are we in a..."

"...Inn? Because we have to know if we can trust you. A lot of new people are good and nice. Others deceive a lot of people and kill them in their sleep."

"So, why rent a room with us? We could kill you in your sleep in the inn too."

"The inn is a much more secure place. Unlike the isolated places like our house."

"Fair enough. Don't worry. I don't tend to murder others in their sleep. There are exceptions." I smiled, in a joking way. Kutsuki looked at me with a worried expression. "I'm joking. I don't kill anyone in their sleep."

"And what about them being awake?"

"Well... Only in self-defense."

"Have you killed anyone?"

"That was self-defense. We were under attack."

"Alright. Let's sleep now." He then turned off the light.

"Night then." He grunted. I climbed in my bed and fell asleep.

Oh boy... Loud knocking outside our door? Who the hell would want us? I finished getting dressed and opened it.

"Thunder?" A girl was standing in front of me. I guess it's a fan of his. She was short compared to me but still seemed like an adult.

"Is it? I thought it was sunny out."

"I guess I got the wrong room. You look like him though..."

"You got the right room. He's still sleeping."

"No I'm not." He moaned in the background.

"Come in then." I opened the door wide for her. She stepped in and looked around. "Told you there wasn't any thunder."

"Are you his friend?" She asked.

"I don't know. Ask the big man himself."

"Yes. He is." I expected a no... But I guess not.

"You seem very different."

"How?" We both asked.

"One looks tougher. One jokes more."

"Should we be flattered?" Kutsuki asked.

"Yes."

"Well, we're not flat yet. Keep trying."

"The one who jokes more is obvious." She said.

"Cutter, get up and get changed." Cutter is my nickname for Kutsuki since the first part sounds like cut.

"Later!" I then walked to him and dragged him out of his bed onto the floor.

"And one's harsher than the other." I heard the girl mutter. I ignored her and pulled Kutsuki back up.

"You don't have to get changed either! Come on! Someone is waiting for you!" He then rubbed his eyes and looked at the girl.

"Oh, hey Takegama."

"Hey Thunder."

"Is there another nickname for her?" I asked.

"Fuzzy." She mumbled

"Fuzzy?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't like the nickname, but they call me it anyway."

"I'll call you Tracer."

"Why?" Kutsuki asked.

"I don't know. I like the nickname. Nothing to do with your personality or appearance. Just me."

"So, is that why I'm cutter?"

"No, because your name begins with Kut."

"Wow. Any way, why are you here fuzzy?"

"I prefer Tracer. But, I'm just here to see why you guys are here."

"You would only know that we are here because she's a tracer. see!"

"No, we all have magic here. People can track us if we trust them enough. If you're powerful enough then you can track anyone."

"Yeah. But, now that I see you here. I know why he went here. Any way, where's Awashima?"

"In the room across." I said. She looked back and walked to the other room. We followed on and walked in with her. We then saw the girls having a small pillow fight. We stared at them fighting with their beds right next to each other. They didn't notice us until I let out a small cough. Their eyes widened and looked at us. Awashima tried to hide the pillow while Ava was more revealing of the pillow. I walked back to my room as Awashima stuttered to try to explain the child-like behaviour. I then walked back to find Awashima to still be in shock.

"Well, we gotta punish you guys now." I said, in a serious voice.

"What!" Everyone said. I threw Kutsuki a pillow and jumped on Ava's bed.

"Get ready!" I then attacked Ava with my pillow. Kutsuki joined me against the girls. After 5 minutes, I noticed Takegama looking at us having fun and still being out. I stopped and asked her, "You wanna join in?" She shook her head. "Come on." I threw her the pillow and jumped in front of her.

"But..." She objected. I then pushed her towards the bed. Ava helped her up and let her have a start. I then leaned against the wall and looked at my messages. I still have signal? Ahh fuck it. Logic has been thrown out the window at this point. Dale's messaged me. The squad have already joined... A clan! That... was quick. I'll ask who the Krakens are later. I then watched the other fight each other out. After a bit, both Cutter and Striker (Awashima is striker and I'm just calling them by their nicknames now) fell over on their side. I approached them and wrapped the blanket around the both of them, trapping them to be face to face to each other.

"A monster then trapped you!" I announced. I signalled the girls to attack them. "And attacked you at the same time!" We all started laughing. I got everyone to be happy. Just what I had intended. I unrolled the two and let them out.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We'll go to our house then. I think we can trust you." Cutter said.

"What about Tracer?" I asked.

"She can do whatever. What do you want to do?" Striker asked.

"I'll tag along." Everyone then gathered their stuff and cleaned the rooms. Don't want to make too much trouble for the staff. We then walked outside. Cutter and Striker walked to the centre of the town. A wide podium was erected in it. They stepped on it and said, "Tower 38." and then they disappeared in a green smoke.

"What the..."

"Teleportation. Come on." Tracer said. We stepped on the podium with her. We then said Tower 38 nervously and we then appeared in a open field. Striker and Cutter had waited for us... 30 Meters away... We ran for them. They decided to outpace us, but me and Ava are natural sprinters. Except Ava is better at short distance. We caught up with them easily.

"Guess you're a better hitter than runner." I said.

"Yeah. We're the brutes." Cutter said. A two story wooden house then came into our view.

"That's our house." Striker said. We all walked in and looked around. It wasn't that special. It had planks for walls instead of logs like outside. But, that's it. There were furniture but nothing that special.

"We just moved in. So, I'm sorry for not having a bit of paint in it." Striker said.

"Yeah, I think a bit of paint would make it better." Ava said.

"Me too." Tracer agreed. I frowned ,with Cutter, at them.

"Why? It looks great already." I disagreed with.

"Yeah. I think this look suits the surroundings." Cutter said.

"Ah... We'll decide later. Make yourself comfortable." I set down my bag next to the door and sat on the couch. Cutter sat next to me whilst the girls walked around, discussing about the house.

"So, why did you guys move in together?" He shrugged.

"We just felt like it. We basically only have each other. We actually care about each other."

"So, it's an indirect relationship?"

"What the hell is your obsession with relationships?"

"Nothing. It's just that you guys seem to be in one. You guys can barely hide it."

"But we aren't! We're just close together!"

"Hmph... Alright. Whatever you say."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your race or whatever?"

"What, Saunders?"

"Is that what you call your race? Saunders?"

"No, our race is human. Saunders is just my school."

"So, our race is the same. Seems like Human is the most common."

"But to answer your previous question, I'm not sure. I'll ask my friends."

"Alright." I got my phone out and checked the message that Dale texted me. 'Chris. Where the hell R U? Meet us on Tower 67. Saunders are meeting! Come ASAP!'

"So, anything?"

"I gotta go..."

"Why?"

"Saunders are having a meeting. Tower 67."

"Right. I'll get the girls. We'll come with you."

"Wait. What? You don..." He then rushed off, leaving me. I grabbed my bag and waited next to the door. This has been one hell of a day.


	10. The meeting that changed it all

"So, is everyone here?" Kay asked.

"No, I'm sure the orcs and elves aren't here." I said. Dale then nudged me. We were all gathered in some sort of stadium. Every school occupied one part of of the stadium. The 'leaders' were on the ground whilst the students were on the stadium seats.

"Alright. We'll begin then..." The meeting then started and it was just a recap of everything, except one surprising thing. The gang somehow followed us in and are already eliminating everyone. Bold yet stupid move. Ōarai aren't faring well. They seem to be quite spread out. Unorganised. Pravda seem to be doing better. They seem to have everything under control.

"Last thing." Kay said. "We should all be paired with other people as a group. Minimum of 10 people per group." Everyone then started to go in groups and chat.

"How are we going to get 10 people?" Ava asked.

"We have my squad, Martin, Cutter and Striker."

"You're dragging us along?" Cutter asked behind us.

"Dragging you in to hell." I joked.

"We didn't even get your name." Dale said.

"I'm Kutsuki."

"Cutter for short." I said.

"And I'm Awashima."

"Call her striker." Martin then sat down next to us.

"Is everyone in a group of 10?"

"You guys aren't!" I shouted.

"Shut up for once, Chris!" Arisa shouted back.

"I don't get it. Why are you lot on bad terms?" Cutter asked.

"I'll explain it to you one day." I said.

"The meeting is now dismissed! Everyone, you can go now!" Everyone then stood up and walked out of the stadium.

"What should we do now?" I asked, outside.

"Let's go and get you guys ready. The monsters here are probably different than your world." Cutter said, in excitement.

"Got another one!" Clem shouted, shooting at another skeleton.

"You guys are getting too used to this." Cutter said, wiping his sword.

"Of course we are. Practise makes perfect." I said. We were on the forest of Tower 213. Apparently, these guys are high level but our guns are taking these guys out too fast.

"Any way, we should get back. Get the others a house now." Cutter said.

"Alri..." Then a piercing scream cut me off. We looked at each other and ran to the noise.

"S-s-someone help!" I heard someone yell out. I ran faster and scanned everywhere. Too much foliage...

"Give us everything you have or else." I heard someone aggressively shout.

"I-I-I have nothing! I swear!" I then noticed something red. I ran to it. It's not blood at least. When I got closer, I noticed a masked person accompanied by two other masked guys. I guess the leader is the one with the special mask. I crouched down next to a tree.

"Oh really? What the hell is that on your neck then?"

"Chris." Cutter whispered.

"Over there." I pointed at the guys.

"Should we interfere?"

"Yeah. I'll start." I slowly stood up and walked to them. "Dale, when I show the sign of 3 with my hand, shoot one of them in the leg." I ordered Dale over the radio.

"Roger that. I have them in my scopes."

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" They then turned to look at me.

"Can you show me how to get to asshats ville?"

"What?"

"You seem like people who live there so I thought you might have known."

"What was that?"

"Maybe not then. But you should go to the hospital for that injury." I then made 3 with my hands.

"What injur..." A shot then came and hit the leaders leg.

"What the..!" One of them shouted.

"Are you going to leave now?"

"You're outnumbered though!"

"Maybe." I shrugged. My group then came out of hiding.

"Maybe not." Clay said. I smirked at them.

"Alright. We'll go!" They then carried the leader away.

"I'm going to dislike your sarcastic ways." Striker said. I then checked on who they were threatening. It was just some civilians.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Y-y-yeah. T-t-th-thanks." They then stood up.

"Who were they?" I asked them.

"They're a murder group. They kill others for fun." Cutter answered for them.

"And here I was thinking it couldn't get crazier." Blair said.

"You stop smoking would make this world much crazier." I said.

"Ha ha."

1 Week Later

It's been a week and I haven't questioned that much about this world. No one has actually. As if we just accepted it for no reason. Not as if we're being trapped here by some strange being. Now I'm questioning it? Only now. I got out of my bed and looked out the window. If I had questioned it earlier then I wouldn't be awake still... Normally when I question things I dismiss them after a while with my wild imagination. Maybe Santa is keeping the Naughty kids here which explains why no one looks older than 30. I smiled at the thought. Maybe... I got my clothes on and grabbed my Daggers. My guns have ran out of ammo and the bullets are expensive as all hell! We brought all the money we had ,which was magically converted to this worlds currency, and we spent 10% of our money on just one guy. We better get used to Swords and Bows then. We ran out just yesterday so we had no practise. I even changed my appearance. I had a black cloak and hood with my normal gear. I also had a bandanna. As if I am trying to hide my identity. That or to look menacing. I think it's the latter. Should I really go out? Despite it being dark? I haven't met any Nocturnal creatures yet. Should be interesting. I walked out of the house and went in to the forest. So, What are the chances of me finding an owl? Uh... That's the only nocturnal animal I know. Oh wait Bats. I'm an idiot. Maybe I should just walk around and relax. Actually, I heard that the gang are back. They killed 13 people last night. They seem to work in the dark. Maybe they're nocturnal. Then a random gang came out of no where! Nope, just my imagination.

"This quest better give me something good." I heard someone mutter. I looked around. I thought I was the only one who would take stupid night quests.

"What quest are you doing?" I asked the air.

"The stupid Grinfer monster quest."

"That's time wasting. You only get about 1000 Urons. Yes, that's the currency in this world. Urons.

"That's stupid! Wait... Who's there!"

"Ho-Ho-Ho Santa Claus."

"Seriously. Answer. I actually have you in my cross hairs right now."

"What do I look like then?"

"Too dark to tell. But, you have really dark clothing." I looked around more. Where on earth?

"Where are you?"

"The trees." I looked up and saw bright green clothing. It stuck out from the dark green leaves.

"Why did you answer seriously? Surely you saw my pistol."

"You're one of the gang members!" They exclaimed, letting the arrow fly. It landed in my left shoulder.

"No! I'm one of the students!"

"Oh crap!" They then dropped from the tree and pulled the arrow from my shoulder.

"Why'd you do that! I'll blee..." I then fell unconscious...

I jumped up and fell off the log.

"Steady there." They said.

"Ah Christ. What the hell did you put on the arrow?"

"Paralyse spell."

"Shouldn't have assumed that I was a gang member. Are you part of a clan?"

"Sub-Commander of the Arrowhead clan."

"Sub-Commander eh?" I looked around. We were still in the forest... And it was night. I felt my left shoulder and felt no pain. They must've given me a health potion.

"Yeah. I would be higher but..."

"But what?"

"But, I'm a girl so they don't allow it."

"What? Why not? Tha... Oh wait, dark ages."

"What?"

"We're in the dark ages aren't we? Women are seen as lesser beings."

"No, I'm a girl... I'm not old enough." Oh fuck...

"Oh, that makes sense. Sorry, I thought sexism was still a thing here."

"No. That's not how the world works here. Does it work like that for your world?"

"Used to. A few decades back. Not anymore though."

"That's good. So, why are you here?"

"I just needed to have a nice walk."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah. I also wanted to see what nocturnal creatures there were."

"Nocturnal creatures only appear after Tower 100..."

"Hey, I'm new. You can't call me stupid. That would be hypocritical too since you did show me where you were."

"Hey! I thought you were friendly so I told you. That's why."

"Yet you still shot an arrow deep in to my shoulder."

"Well after you mentioned pistol, I thought you were one of those gang brutes."

"Do I look like a gang brute?"

"Actually, you do."

"Well, what's better?" I took off my bandanna and reached for my Half face mask.

"The bandanna. Makes you look less threatening."

"Alright." I put my mask away and put my bandanna on again. "Do you live nearby?"

"No. I normally sleep in the Inns."

"I live with other people. You can sleep in their house for tonight if you want."

"Are there any beds?"

"There are. But they're all taken. You can sleep in mine for the night."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. If you're paranoid about the blankets then don't worry. I sleep in sleeping bags."

"Why?"

"For that one reason. So people aren't paranoid."

"That's a stupid reason."

"Not to me." I then stood up and looked at the girl. She had her hood down to show her dark brown braids. "I'm Chris Walker by the way."

"Mieko York." She stood up. She was the same size as me. Bigger than Ava then.

"Did you shoot me here?"

"I did indeed." Ok good. I'll remember how to get back. I backtracked everything. I had to keep watch on her just in case. She seemed to have no bad intention but I guess Cutter would be mad if I put a stranger in the same room as him and not keep watch. I have to admit though it is weird and creepy. After 7 boring hours of just wonder and thoughts I decided to make some breakfast for everyone. Cutter and Striker taught us how to cook with the things that they have. I looked in the fridge. I'll just make egg sandwiches. Egg and toast? Side of tea? Milk? What the hell do these people like? I basically just met everyone. I grabbed the eggs and milk. I remember Ava liking Tea with Sugar and Milk but what about the others? I'll ask later. I cracked the eggs on to a pan and cooked everything. I'll leave the sandwiches alone. I then put the sandwiches on 5 separate plates. I'll bring them to everyone's bed. Why not. After a lot of back and forth, I woke everyone up. One by one. "Thanks, Chris." They all said. I walked back to Cutters room.

"So, you two just met in the woods?" Cutter asked.

"We did!"

"Yeah, we did." I jumped in.

"So, where did you sleep?" He asked me.

"No where. I thought that you would be mad if I didn't keep a close eye on her."

"You watched me all night!?"

"Stop talking and start eating." I ended. I then walked downstairs and sat down next to the dining table. Just me and my breakfast. It's kind of sad. But, I shouldn't be thinking of it like that. I should think positive. I slowly ate my breakfast. I slowly eat everything for some reason. Even when nothing is distracting me. I just eat slow. When I finished, everyone came down the stairs.

"Any plans for the day?" I ask.

"We'll relax for the day. We've gone on quests non-stop." Cutter said.

"I like that plan. Are you tagging along, Mieko?" Ava asked. She shook her head.

"I can't. Clan meeting will start soon."

"Can you hang out with us after?" Striker asked.

"Not sure. I don't know if we'll grind today or just have a regular meeting. Tell you what, go to Towering Halls on Tower 17 at 3. I'll meet you in the Plaza." She then ran off.

"How'd you two meet?" Ava asked.

"I went for a walk. Then I heard her mutter something. Something about quest reward... Then I told her that the quest was pointless since I take a lot of night quests."

"You what!?" Ava shouted.

"I take night quests. Any way, she then shot me, thinking I was one of those gang members. The rest I can't remember."

"You take night quests?" Ava asked again.

"I've seen him sneak off. He does." Cutter said.

"Why'd you never say?" Striker asked.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Ava asked.

"Of course I did."

"What about today?"

"You know already. Any way, we should get going any way." Cutter said. We all walked to the Podium and went to Tower 17. We have to burn 6 hours here... It seems like a place to just shop.

"What should we buy first?" I asked.

"Clothes!" The girls said.

"I say, furniture." Cutter said.

"Ok... You girls can go and buy Clothes or whatever. We'll go through some furniture. Meet here in 3 hours for lunch." I ordered. We then entered the massive glass building. I guess this is one of them shopping centers. "You were joking when you said furniture, right?"

"No, I wasn't." I then stopped. He looked back at me with a smile.

"Furniture? Oh come on man!"

"What's wrong?" I slowly walked to him.

"Buy Striker some Jewelry."

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think?" He sighed out loud.

"You want me to ask her out."

"No! Just to give her a gift! It'll just build your friendship. You are living in the same household." We then carried on walking.

"is that really necessary?"

"Well, no. But, it helps you two 'bond'"

"What?"

"It helps you become better friends."

"Stop trying."

"You'll have to convince me to stop."

"Alright."

"I'm as stubborn as a mule by the way."

"So, is that you telling me to not try?"

"Yeah. Plus, we are standing right in front of a Jewellery shop." We then looked to the shop on our side. It had really bright lighting and a lot of shine coming from it. I looked back at Cutter, who sighed out loud.

"We'll just look around." Mission accomplished. We proceeded in to the shop.

"Hi! Are you looking for anything specific?" The shopkeeper asked.

"We're just looking around." I answered back. We looked at the cases.

"What should I get her then?"

"I don't know. I don't know Striker as much as you. I'm planning on buying Ava something too." I think I just want to buy her ear rings. Not a ring or something. I looked through the glass. I think she'll like a Fire Opal. "How much is this?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"half a million Urons." Not that bad. It might be common here.

"Each or..?"

"For the pair."

"Alright. Here you are then." I then gave her the coins and she gave me a small black box.

"Thank you! See you soon!"

"Why? You on the front lines?" I joked.

"Maybe not soon then. You might see my brother though!"

"Who's your brother?"

"The leader of Arrowhead."

"One of them shot me in the shoulder."

"Ouch. Who?"

"I won't snitch on them. Why are you here any way?"

"Easy business." The guy shrugged. "My brother gets all the jewels from monsters and then I sell them."

"I see."

"Who is the ear rings for any way?"

"Your brother came to recollect his jewels."

"Of course he is."

"How much is this?" Cutter asked in the background. We both then looked at what he was pointing at. A red diamond? Those are the most expensive jewels in the world according to Ava.

"1 million Urons."

"I'm 100000 short."

"I'll pay the 100000 extra then."

"You sure?"

"I gained a lot from night quests." I shrugged. We both then paid the guy and got out with our jewels.

"When are you going to give it to her?" Cutter asked.

"Never, I'm keeping it."

"Just for it to sit there?"

"Yeah. But, in all seriousness I'll give it when we're alone."

"Why?"

"Because if I give it to her in front of Striker before you then she might expect it from you soon or feel envious. If we do it the same time then it would be slightly awkward I think. The same is true with the opposite."

"I see. Alright, I'll do the same then."

"You do realise how rare a red diamond is in my world?"

"No?"

"Less than 30 of them!"

"They must be really expensive!"

"Extremely. As well, did you spend all your money on the ring?"

"No..." I sighed out loud.

"Here's another 100000 then. You owe me a bit now."

"I do. Thanks though. If Striker saw that I didn't bring any money then she'll be pissed."

"Is Striker her new nickname that I just infected in to your systems?"

"Sadly."

"Hey, what's so bad about that?"

"Everything that leaves your mouth is bad stuff all around."

"Kutsuki."

"That was a cheap move." I chuckled at my victory.

"What do you want to buy now?"

"Rest."

"A bed then?"

"Yeah. But I meant furniture in reality."

"Alright, let's go then." We then went around for the furniture shop.

"So much food around here." We kept saying. Everything looked so good. I guess it's the only thing on our mind. After a while, we did found a furniture store. We walked in and looked around.

"Is there a theme you guys are going for?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"I don't know if it's a theme, but we just sell bedroom furniture."

"I think that counts."

"Are you going to check the furniture with me?" Cutter asked.

"No, It's your house not mine. I'll just talk to this guy." Cutter nodded.

"So, you're the social guy are you?"

"Yeah, I am. I mean there isn't that much to do. I don't even plan to have a house."

"Why not?"

"Don't plan to stay here for that long."

"We all didn't plan to stay here for long. But we have. I've been here for 3 years."

"3 years?"

"Believe it or not. In my world, we had no magic. Now we do. I guess the magic can stop age."

"How many floors have been finished since you were here?"

"Uh... 15? Yeah 15."

"15! That's 5 floors a year! So..." There are 222 floors completed. 1000-222 is 777. 777 divided by 5 is... 156! "IT'S GOING TO TAKE 156 YEARS TO FINISH THIS! THAT'S NOT EVEN ACCOUNTING HOW HARD THE DUNGEONS WILL BE EVERY YEAR!" I gasped.

"Crazy isn't it?"

"That is crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Get used to this world."

"Wait, when we get back to our original world does that mean we will age on the spot? So, won't we die instantly?"

"No, the contract guaranteed our old lives to resume as normal when we finished this."

"I don't want to be here for over 100 years! I'll grow emotionally attached to everyone so I won't be able to get over myself for leaving my friends."

"And that's not even saying if they'll die."

"I became emotionally unstable after my girlfriend for 5 or so years slipped in to a coma!"

"So, imagine one for 100 years! That's why I stay behind the counters."

"That's smart I guess."

"But the risk is being attacked by a guild. Every guild owns a city. This one is part of Arrowheads connection."

"How popular are Arrowhead?"

"They're the most popular. Some say that they are the most powerful."

"Would you say they are?"

"Not really..."

"I haven't seen them yet. So, I can't say."

"They are impressive. You can't deny that."

"Like I said, I have't seen them yet."

"I'll buy these." Cutter said, putting down some lamps, lights, pod, frame and other stuff I can't name.

"That's about... 99 Urons."

"Here you are." Cutter dropped some coins. He then grabbed a bag and shoved everything in.

"See you then." The keeper said. We both waved and left the shop.

"150 years!" I remembered outside.

"What?"

"We're going to be here for a minimum of 150 years!"

"You worked it out? That was quick. Any way, we should go to the living room furniture."

"Will these things last 150 years?"

"They're built to later 1000." We then entered the shop. We looked at the counter and saw a girl with a boy.

"You two siblings?" I asked as Cutter went to look around.

"We're a couple." The boy said.

"He's messing. He hasn't even asked me and he considers us as a couple."

"That's one weird way to brag."

"I'm not bragging."

"Then why did you assume that you two were a couple?"

"Because we are close together."

"That's because your job is to stand next to each other."

"No emotio..."

"I know what you meant. I was joking." I then spotted Kay and her friends approaching the store. Brilliant.

"So, you got a partner for yourself?"

"Yeah. I do and I did ask her out." Kay then opened the door. They were already laughing at something.

"Well, if it isn't Chris Walker. Chris Walking out of me I think." Kay said.

"Oh come on, Kay."

"What? I completely understand why you left me." She said, sarcastically.

"I don't want to fight. Especially not here." It's very coincidental that they came to this one place. But then again, this place is quite popular.

"Why not?"

"Because in a world like this, we could actually start a war and cause stupid deaths. So what if I left you? It's not the end of the world."

"We saw you in the Jewellery shop. Getting that bitch something?" Shizu said. Wait, Shizu is one of the girls I rescued from those raiders.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Cutter shouted.

"Oh my. Who's that? A mercenary?" Naomi said.

"Get lost." Arisa said, "This has nothing to do with you."

"It concerns my friend. I stick up for my friends."

"This guy is your friend? Ha. As if Chris got any one to like him."

"Then why did you fall for me?"

"You fell for me. I just played along."

"Yet all those kisses were forced on me. I never asked for them." Kay didn't have anything to say back. "Sorry guys. I didn't want to have a verbal fight here." I apologised to the shop keepers.

"It's alright." I then looked at Cutter.

"Let's go." He said. We then pushed through the girls to get to the exit.

"Wait!" Someone yelled. We looked back. It was Chono.

"What is it?" I groaned.

"Can-Can-Can I..."

"Can you..?"

"Join you?"

"Chono?" The girls gasped.

"I-I-I'm sorry but I don't think it's right to bully Chris."

"But... You can't do this!"

"She can do whatever she wants. Come on then." I said. She then joined us as we left.

"You'll definitely tell me what's with you two." Cutter said.

"Oh, I feel dizzy from your hypnosis."

"You will, won't you?"

"Tonight. Thanks for defying them, Chono."

"No problem."

"Have you ate breakfast?"

"I have. But, I'm still hungry."

"You did have a big appetite." I joked.

"Your barely know me."

"I think he was joking. What would you like?" Chono then thought about it for a while.

"Ice Cream?" She replied.

"That'll wake my brain and freeze it at the same time."

"The nearest shop for Ice Cream is back there."

"What is there to eat in front?" Chono asked. I guess she wants to avoid Kay more than me.

"Uh... There is a Ice Cream shop but it's further than the other way."

"Let's go then!" She then ran away.

"Didn't even tell her the directions."

"I'm sure she can use maps."

"Ha-ha." We then chased her. She then stopped at the first food shop.

"You want to buy some stuff from the Bakery?"

"No, just looking." She then looked at all the shops as we passed by.

"Like a child." I noted.

"You don't say." We then went in to the Ice Cream shop and looked at the options.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have Mint and chocolate." I ordered.

"Cookie and Cream." Cutter ordered.

"Caramel." We then received our Ice Creams in a cone and walked out.

"Time is it?" Cutter asked. I checked my watch.

"It's 10. 2 Hours to burn and I have no idea what to do."

"Chris!" Someone shouted. I looked around and saw Griffith with my squad. What are they doing here? I walked to them and greeted them.

"So, you joined in?" Dale asked.

"Joined in?" Cutter asked.

"School trip? You guys didn't know?" Griffith said.

"Afraid not. I haven't checked my messages for 2 days. We were just here to meet up with someone."

"Who?" Clay asked.

"Some girl I met."

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Clay joked.

"She shot me with an arrow..."

"So, you're meeting her again?"

"Why not. She's quite nice actually." Cutter defended.

"What's she doing though?" Dale pointed to Chono.

"Oh crap, didn't notice her. What is she doing here? I thought she was with Kay." Clay said.

"Probably changed her mind." Clem suggested.

"I-I-I-I did."

"Seems to be a quick decision change doesn't it?" Clay spat. Chono then hid behind me.

"Leave her be." Cutter said.

"Why should we?" Blair challenged.

"As your commander, I order you to stop." I joked.

"Not the time." Clay said.

"Just back down guys." Griffith said.

"You're joining them?" Clay yelled.

"We have a bigger attacking force. But, in all seriousness, if we carry on fighting then we all have to fight or defend against two enemies at once."

"That's true." Dale said.

"But..."

"But nothing. Now what shall we do?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Buy something."

"Oh fuck me! I never thought of buying something in a mall!"

"Alright alright. We were going to go back to the main group."

"We aren't doing that." I said. "We'll see you guys later."

"You sure?"

"I mean, we just passed Kay. Pretty sure that we don't want to bump in to her again."

"I'm sure that it's an important announcement though."

"Text me the details. I'll check it before my night quests."

"Fine." Dale shrugged. They then walked off, to the furniture stores. I looked at the others.

"Two hours..." I muttered. We then just looked around the shops for the next two hours. I met a lot of nice shopkeepers. We then walked back to the Podium and was surprised when we saw Mieko.

"Early?" I said.

"Came to get the mail." She joked.

"Why is everyone so sarcastic?" Ava groaned.

"Why aren't you?"

"Because I take everything seriously. Where should we go any way?" Ava said.

"Let's go get something to eat. I know a popular place here." Mieko said. "Let's go." We then looked at each other and followed her. We went back in to the mall and traversed around it. After a while, we entered a posh restaurant.

"Is this going to be expensive?" Striker asked.

"Not really. We're splitting the bill and I have a discount." We then claimed a table and sat down.

"Excuse me, but are you one of those gang members?" Someone asked me. I turned around and saw a small group of guys.

"No?"

"Yeah right. You're probably keeping Mieko prisoner. Get out." The leader ordered.

"Does she seem like she is in chains?" I challenged.

"You probably have some weird device on her."

"What? We might be advanced but we are not that advanced."

"Just get out before we force you out." I then looked around and realise that we were making a scene. I looked at my group. They told me to stay. I stood up and walked out. I should ditch these clothes. But, they're the things that give me the most concealment. Sure, there are the other black clothes but they don't hold as many things. I looked around and saw a bakery. I might as well order some bread. After a bit, the group walked out of the restaurant.

"I can't believe how you actually got out." Ava exclaimed.

"Didn't want to make much of a scene. I didn't want to fight either."

"Pacifist." Mieko said.

"I don't want pointless fights, is what I'm saying. Fights with a good reason is what I want to be involved in."

"Yet you and that girl are fighting?" Cutter asked.

"I wanted to end it."

"Didn't go well. I'm guessing." Ava guessed.

"No. That's how we got..."

"Yeah, she told us." Striker said.

"What now?" Cutter asked.

"We get Chris something to eat." Mieko said.

"You're taking the reigns a lot. I already ate any way."

"What did you eat? Some sweets?"

"No, bread from the bakery."

"We'll go explore then. This is a massive place after all." Seems like everything is going to be alright then. Nothing wrong should happen.

"MOVE IT PEOPLE! IF THIS WAS AN EVACUATION THEN YOUR ASSES WOULD BE BLOWN SKY FUCKING HIGH!" That's Commander Delon. Guy has been barking orders at us for days on end. We're already sick of him despite it only being the second day. Kay has hired multiple people to train us lot. She put Delon with us obviously. I think she did it just to bully me more. We all ran outside the building with full gear. We were all on Tower 140. The Tower where it's ice cold and here we are, standing in it. The last few then ran out and lined up. We only had 3 squads and he's training us as if we were the entire school. "THIS WASN'T A FIRE DRILL! YOU DO NOT SLOWLY EXIT THE BUILDING! YOU GET YOUR ASSES HERE AS SOON AS FUCKING POSSIBLE!"

"It's 1 in the morning though." Martin moaned.

"SO?"

"And he hasn't had that much training. So, he's new to this." I said. I swear I have told him a dozen times.

"HE HAD ONE DAY TO GET READY!"

"We also gave you one day to calm the fuck down." I muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" He screamed in my face. He would make a good Full Metal Jacket-Esque instructor.

"Nothing. Nothing."

"YOUR COMMANDER HAS TOLD ME ABOUT YOU! A SMART ARSE SHE SAYS!"

"It's night time. Stop screaming." Blair said.

"BOTH OF YOU! RUN THERE IN A STRAIGHT DIRECTION UNTIL I TELL YOU TO STOP!" We then stepped out of line and ran to where he pointed at. We stayed quiet until we were out of the town.

"Bastard!" Blair exclaimed.

"There's a swamp in this direction too. Gotta cross."

"Oh for gods sake. I'm not going to cross a swamp. Especially with this heavy fucking gear."

"It's weird though."

"What is?"

"Swamps tend to be in a sort of warm climate."

"That's true. And it's cold as all hell. But it is magic after all."

"This magic is strange."

"Well, it's magic..."

"True." We then ran in to a dead forest. No leaves. Just fog. It's gone slightly warmer.

"Why did you choose Ava? Kay's great as well."

"Are you being serious?" We then started to slow down.

"Yeah."

"Do you seriously not see why?"

"I mean, I get that you dated Ava longer than Kay but... You guys had a year and a half gap, so wouldn't it make more sense to stay with Kay?."

"Well, I didn't think that Kay would react so badly."

"She is a full on American stereotype. Of course she'll react badly."

"Well, that's one reason why I might have left Kay then."

"That it?"

"I prefer Ava."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Stop asking for fucks sake."

"I'm just curious."

"It's like I'm talking to Clay."

"Don't compare me to him."

"Fine. There's the swamp." The air suddenly became much warmer. We then stood up straight to the uneasiness.

"I'm not going in that!" Blair shouted. I grabbed my gun and dipped the stock in. The swamp was deeper than the length of my gun.

"Over 32 inches." I muttered.

"You lads better walk that or Delon will be mad." Lieutenent Moore said over the radio. He's one of the alright leaders. I guess he's on duty for the cameras.

"You're joking." Blair said.

"Whining won't get us any where." I sighed and walked in. I put my gun over my head and kept walking. The water was up to my chest!

"Do what he did, Blair." Blair groaned and walked in, copying the same manoeuvre.

"How long is the swamp?" I asked.

"Data says 100 metres."

"100!?"

"Ask Delon if we can turn back now." I said.

"Alright, Alright." We then stopped and looked around.

"I feel like there should be monsters." Blair mentioned. Now that I think about it, there should be monsters. We are on a tower not a safe square.

"If I get mauled by an alligator then you owe me." I then got dragged down by something. It's claws dug into my chest as I flailed my arms around. I opened my eyes and saw a green humanoid with gills at its neck. I panicked for my dagger. I grabbed it and swinged it at the creature. It retreated and swam away. Something then grabbed my bag and dragged me back to the surface.

"Jesus! What was it?" Blair asked.

"I think it was Dale."

"Be serious for once!"

"Something. I don't know. You owe me as well."

"I guess."

"Alright, Delon has allowed you guys to come back." Moore came back.

"Get a helo for us would you?" I joked. There was no response. We looked at each other and shrugged. We then ran back.

"You learnt your lesson?" Delon asked.

"I think Blair has. He's out of breathe back there."

"What about you?"

"No. I'm not out breathe. This is just excercise. I'm not asking to run again for your information."

"Hmph. Join the others in the barracks." I nodded my head and walked in the building. Everyone was already asleep. I joined in their sleep with no thoughts to keep me awake.

It was basically that for a solid month. Late night wake ups and a bunch of punishments. We then had another meeting in the stadium. Except the other schools weren't with us. I sat near my squad, we were just wondering why the other schools weren't here. We were at the back and saw everything. They weren't mixed in with us.

"Alright! You may be wondering why the other schools aren't here." Kay shouted.

"No shit!" Someone yelled

"Well, we are now in a war with multiple factions, including the other schools." Everyone then started to have a tirade.

"So, we're in a war against the people we saved and the people who helped us?" I shouted.

"Why the hell are we fighting them!?" Someone else shouted.

"Everyone calm down. I'm going to explain why we are in a war." Everyone then slowly settled down. "We're in a war because we all had different views. Pravda wanted to control everyone, Ōarai wanted to stay back whilst we wanted to stay entirely peaceful but still be on the frontlines. Pravda were the first to declare war. Ōarai were second to declare war on us. So, thi..."

"This doesn't make sense. Why would Ōarai declare a war if they wanted to stay back?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe she's lying." Dale answered. I then stood up.

"Something wrong, Staff Sergeant?" Kay asked.

"I'm leaving." Everyone then gasped.

"What do you mean 'you're leaving?'" Arisa shouted.

"I'm leaving the school. I dislike how it's run and who it's run by." I then proceeded to the exit.

"Stop!" Someone shouted. I looked down at the school and searched for anyone that shouted at me. "We need everyone we have!" It was Griffith. Brilliant.

"I'd be a drag. I won't help with anything."

"You will help!"

"I'll help with retreating." I smiled and walked out. No more training or Delon! What to do now? I've got nothing to do. I might just join another school. Or any other clan.

"Now what?" Dale slapped me in the back.

"Yeah. We have a lot of clans to go to." Thurston said.

"But which one is the best?"

"I don't know. Ōarai?"

"We should split off. Meet at Tower 17 in a week. We'll search for the best clans and then tell each other. We'll choose from our results."

"That's the plan?"

"It's the best thing to do, I think."

"Alright. I'll meet you guys later." We all then parted away. I stayed still for a bit. Are we really the only ones to leave? We're going to be fighting a lot of people. Probably best to have a peaceful or powerful clan. How about Mieko's clan? I'm sure she won't mind. but how are we going to meet? I haven't seen anyone outside for a month. Ava and Martin have been kicked out last week too. Never told me how to meet them. I think Cutter and Striker have moved house as well... I'm going to be walking around aimlessly for the day I guess. I walked to the closest tavern and walked in. It had a lot of small groups in it. However, there was a large group in the corner. They were all wearing Ruby uniform. I sat on the table next to the group and did my best to listen in.

"So, we're attacking in the Wailing plains?"

"Indeed. We're definitely taking A,K and P company to the battle. Any other companies want to come along?" A few people then raise their hands.

"That works. The others will defend the other towns."

"Excuse me?" Someone asked me. I looked in front of me and saw a waiter. "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah. Where's Wailing Plains?" I asked.

"I wouldn't rec..."

"I ignore a lot of recommendations. Where is it?"

"Tower 200. When you arrive, keep going forward until you reach a field full of roses. Go right until it ends. Then you will be standing on Wailing Plains." I then stood up and thanked him.

"You came just for..."

"I did."

"We'll attack in 2 days." I heard someone in the background said. I walked out and stood on the Podium.

"Tower 200." I said. I then stood in middle of a heavily dense crowd. Oh boy... I did what the man told me and pushed through everyone. I wonder why its so crowded back there. After an hour, I arrived at the fields. It had really loud and high-pitched winds. I see why it's called the Wailing Fields. No one's going to recognise me either since now I'm just hooded with a half-face mask. I'm not going to blame anyone if someone thinks I am evil. I looked around. It's more of an open desert than a grassy field. There's a hill on the North-West. I should camp there and see who wins. Those Ruby guys or the people they're fighting. The Rubes seem to be quite powerful and organised too. I walked up the hill and stood at the peak. I can see everything. I've got some Binoculars too, so I can see everything in detail. An arm then grabbed my neck and dragged me down. They had their arm loosely so I wasn't being strangled.

"I thought I said that the Bandana was better." Someone said.

"Mieko!?" I shouted.

"Duh." She then let go and allowed me to face her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was looking for the legendary Easter Bunny."

"Wrong time and Wrong place."

"Wait, there's an Easter Bunny?"

"There is. Rare event. But what are you actually doing here? I haven't seen you for a month!"

"I left my school. I'm no clanless, if that's a word, so me and my friends decided to scout for any clans that we could join."

"You heard about a battle here didn't you?"

"I did. I came here to see which was better. Some ruby red guys or the others."

"Arrowhead are the others. I'm here to scout out the area." I looked back at the 'field' and smirked.

"Scout out for every grain of sand?"

"Yeah. Just to let the clan know about any movement."

"You have the communication skill, don't you?"

"I do. So what?"

"You're here as a makeshift command post. When the battle starts, you'll tell everyone where the enemies weak points are. Won't you?"

"We didn't plan that... That's quite clever though."

"I thought you guys would've done that."

"No. We don't always plan everything."

"Hm... Who are the red guys?"

"Blood Guardians."

"I need more than their name."

"They're the other clan that are popular like us. Large and Organised like us. They focus more on Shields more than Bows, unlike us."

"Do any clans have a mix of every weapon?"

"One clan used to. But then it broke apart which is why no one likes to have an all weapon specialty clan."

"I need to catch up with history. Any way, how are the others?"

"You mean Cutter and the rest? They're doing great. Their clan joined forces with us and have been helping with our operations."

"What do the Arrowheads even do?"

"Be on the frontlines, help others with defending or attacking."

"That's it?"

"It's not easy. We are stretched quite thin. How did you learn about the attacks any way?"

"I eavedropped in to their strategy meeting. I only heard about what companies they were sending." Mieko then gasped in shock and turned me to her.

"Which company are they sending?"

"Uh... I only heard 3. A,K and P. They are sending a few more, but they didn't name them."

"They're sending in their calvalry and heavy troops then!" She exclaimed. She then let out a whistle and a Hawk landed next to her. She then scribbled furiously onto a piece of paper and put it in the Hawks mouth. "Send this to Commander Jones." The Hawk then flew off.

"Why are you trusting me? We've only spent a day with each other."

"If Cutter and Striker trusts you, so do I."

"Do I look that trustworthy?"

"How am I meant to know? I've only seen you masked and hooded. Let me see your face."

"Why? Not as if it's a need to know thing."

"You might have a few scars. Scars can tell you a bit about someone."

"What if they were born with it? Or it was an accident?"

"Just show me your face." She then reached for my mask. I flinched and pushed her hand away, sharply. I sighed deeply and took my mask and glasses off myself. I turned to her.

"You got your imagery now?" She stared at me with curiosity and shock in her eyes.

"You're so much different than what i thought you would've looked like."

"What did you expect?"

"Someone with a bunch of scars with a evil smile."

"I'm offended. My charming and funny personality brought me that stereotype!"

"Hey, I always expect the worse. You look better with out a mask."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yeah. Lucky Ava then."

"Oh for gods sake." She then burst in to laughter. "What do we do now?" I asked. I looked at my surrounding more. We were next to a bunch of small rocks, rocks that you could sit on (or lean on.)

"Set up some tents. Talk more and scout more."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. What did you expect?"

"Something better."

"What were you going to do by yourself? You weren't planning to be here with someone else."

"I was going to improvise."

"Seriously? I expected something good." I then stood up and put my bag on the rocks.

"We'll play some games then." She then stared at me as I pulled out a bat and some baseballs.

"Fine. But you're going to have to teach me how to play that." She stood up. I passed her the bat and explained everything. "It's just us two though. How can we play the game properly?"

"We're just going to test how accurate and powerful your shots are. Try and make the ball land in my hand." She then walked 10 metres away and turned to me. I threw her the ball and got ready to catch it. She then batted it powerfully with accuracy, hitting my hand.

"I was aiming for your head."

"How wonderful. We're going to stop it here then."

"I was joking. Can we carry on?" She begged. She seems to enjoy it. After 30 minutes, she shot all my baseballs away. We laughed at my losses and sat on the rocks. We then returned to serious mode and carried on scouting in silence for an hour.

"Why did you leave your school?" She asked.

"The leaders didn't really like me that much. I didn't like them either. Plus, we were in a war with the other schools and I didn't want that. I liked quite a few guys from one of the schools, so if I was part of the fight then I could be killing them."

"I see... You weren't that loyal to your school then?"

"No. Not really."

"Hm... Why should anyone trust you then?"

"I only left because of the leaders."

"Then why did you join them?"

"Well, I was one of the leaders boyfriend. But, that went to shit which caused them to dislike me."

"Doesn't seem legit."

"Legit? You guys had that word in the medieval times?" She then laughed.

"Not everyone here is from the medieval era. Some are, but most aren't. I'm actually someone from 2017."

"Where are your guns?"

"We were pretty peaceful in 2017. I don't know about the future but no one had any guns." Oh yeah, the infantry were only introduced to tankery last year. I feel stupid. "Was there a war in the future?"

"No. Infantry were introduced to the tankery scene and I was part of the infantry."

"Oh... But, why are you using Modern weapons?"

"Oh boy... Get ready for a history lesson." I then proceeded to tell her everything in detail. Which took up the day. I guess I got carried away with the detail.

"It's dark and we haven't even gotten the tents out! Have you brought any tents actually?"

"Uh... Nope."

"Urgh... We're going to have to share then. Please tell me tha..."

"I do have my own sleeping bag. Let's set up the tent then." She then put down her bag and pulled out a pyramid shaped object. She then found a flat spot and placed the object in middle of the spot. She then steps back and says medium. A orange tent then appeared, almost blending in.

"Magic is hard to get used to." I said. She smiled and walked in it with her bag. I followed on and it seemed a bit more spacious here. Like that one Harry Potter part.

"Make yourselves at home."

"So, you're asking me to make a mess?"

"Make yourselves at the opposite of your home."

"That makes no sense, but ok."#

"Just try not to make a mess."

"You'll have to have a lot of luck to make me not make a mess."

It's been 2 days now and the battle should start in an hour, according to Meiko. Speaking of Mieko, she has been asleep for a long time. Every day, she wakes up late and 3 inches away from me. She sleeps a metre away from me but I keep seeing her right in my face. Now that I think about it, I never see her asleep before me. I guess she likes protection, but wouldn't admit to it. I should wake her now... I jumped off the rock and entered the tent. She is still asleep, hugging my sleeping bag... I sighed out loud and shook her awake.

"Hmph..."

"Wake up. Battle's going to start soon."

"Wait... What?" She said, quietly.

"The battle will start soon. Wake up now!"

"How long?"

"10 minutes! Let's go!"

"WHAT!" She yelled. She then stood up and got out of her pyjamas. Oh god. I looked away as soon as possible. She then gasped and said, "You're not looking are you?"

"No. I'm not." She then ran through the tent after a while. I followed on.

"Did I miss it?"

"We still have 50 minutes. I lied to get you up faster."

"Why would you." She groaned before hitting me on the back.

"Ouch. Are we going to join in on the battle or are we just observing?"

"Observing. I'm not aloud to be in battle until next year."

"Need training?"

"Yeah. I only started training last year." You need to be in training for 2 years?

"I might not join the Arrowheads then."

"Because you don't want to train for 2 years?"

"Yeah. I've already been through enough bloody training."

"Seriously?"

"I've also been through a lot of fights with gangs."

"So who the hell will you join?" I shrugged. I might go with Ōarai instead. They seem to be the best option since they're trying to keep being peaceful. But, I know no one from there.

"I'm not sure. I'll just see what the others are thinking."

"And if they say the Blood Guardians?"

"Then we'll have a vote." I then realised that I might have sound heartless after I finished the sentence.

"Fine. But we won't be on the best of terms if you do join them."

"I feel threatened." We then saw two dust clouds come out of the sides. Then a massive black shadow rose from the left clouds to the right. I then got my binoculors and looked at both sides. "They have started early."

"Have they? Pass me them."

"How were you going to see the battle by yourself?" I then gave her my binoculors. She ignored me and looked at the battle. She then hogged it for herself for the duration of the match. I could only assume from the distanse between us. After a bit, one side retreated.

"Who won?" I asked.

"Blood Guardians."

"Even after I told you their companies?"

"The leader didn't seem to listen to me."

"Don't blame him. Your only evidence was from the words of a shady looking guy you met in the forest."

"He never listens to me though..."

"Well, the battles over. I'm going back. Is there a fast route to..." She then threw me a small blue cube.

"Just say centre when you packed everything up."

"Alright. Where can I meet you again?" She then threw my binoculars and smiled.

"When fate brings us back." I then frowned and got everything. I then looked at the blue cube and gave Mieko a unsure look. She nodded her head quickly.

"Centre?" I said unsure. I then appeared next to the podium. I looked around. It's strange to transition from a desert to a city.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! THE SCHOOLS NEXT CLASH! EXTRA!" Someone shouted, throwing a bunch of paper out. This is such a massive cliché. But, I might as well see which school. I picked up one of the papers and read it. 'Saunders raid Ōarai at Tower 18! 2 Confirmed deaths!' Ōarai have 2 dead? Oh god... I didn't realise that Kay was super serious about this war! I ran to the podium and teleported to Tower 18. I then saw a lot of wounded people leaning against a bunch of walls at the side. I ran to them.

"You alright, Preston?" Someone asked.

"No. My leg has gone so fucking numb."

"Those are just the meds kicking in."

"You mean the aesthetics?"

"No. We just... Nevermind." They then checked on the others. I walked to Preston.

"Are you guys Ōarai?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Damn. We hit you guys hard!"

"We?"

"Well, used to be 'we' before I left 2 days ago."

"Ah. Right." I crouched down and looked at Preston.

"Where's Holmes?"

"Holmes? He was one of the guys who died, sadly." I then recoiled at the news. Holmes? Out of everyone.

"Who's the other one?"

"The other one... Hey, Jack? Who died in the attack?"

"Uh... I think it was Edward." The guy next to him said.

"Oh yeah. Who are you any way?" Preston asked me.

"Walker."

"Oh, it's you from the Carrier. You here to join us?"

"Maybe. Me and my squad are deciding on who to join in 5 days. I'm just here to help. What do you need?"

"Some better meds. I can't feel jackshit."

"Alright. Stay here."

"I kind of have to. I can't really move." I then stood up and looked for the nearest medical store. I stopped before I disappeared into the alleyway. I turned back to the Ōarai troops and counted all the wounded. 27. So, that's 2700 Urons. I then looked around and walked in to the first medical shop I saw.

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah. Some clothes."

"How many potions?"

"27 standard ones." He then ducked under the counter and then rose back with a bag. I gave him the money and took the bag. I then walked back to the Ōarai guys and gave them a potion each. They gave me unsure looks before forcing it down.

"It's going to take a full day for you lot to heal fully. However, any numb feelings should have gone by now."

"Cheers mate." One of them said.

"Where are the rest of your guys?" I asked, looking around.

"Trying to find a hospital." The guard answered. "The leaders are in that restaraunt if you're wondering about them." He then pointed to something behind me. I nodded slowly and walked to the restaraunt. If they're eating then I swear to god... I opened the door and looked around. The interior was a mix of wood and stone with a few tables set up. It was near empty. I looked for anyone that I recognised and noticed Miho. I walked to her. She had her crew with her and the actual leaders.

"None of the teams have found a single hospital!" Saori exclaimed.

"That's because there are non." I chimed in.

"What?" They all exclaimed.

"There aren't any hospitals because you don't need any."

"Why?"

"Because of the health potions. They heal you fully in a day. I already gave your troops some. You can call off the search."

"News to us!"

"Have you only just found out?"

"Yeah. Why are you here any way?"

"Finding a new clan. I left Saunders."

"Wait! Did you! Join us! Join us!"

"Not yet. I'm not going to join because you desperately asked me to."

"What can we do to have you join us?"

"Hm... Well, I've got 4 things."

"What are they?"

"Well, only 3 I need to know if you guys are any good in combat and that you have good accomadations. Also to have no training times."

"Ok. That's easy."

"So, far the combat isn't that good."

"We were ambushed!"

"We won't count that then."

"So... Are you going to join?"

"Mmmm..." I thought about it for a bit. They do have good tactics as shown in Sensha-Do. But the addition of troops have seemed to screw them up a lot. They should adjust soon. I'm not really bothered about accomodations either... They're morals are good aswell. But the problem is their army size. I've only seen a few squads. "I'll get my squad to meet here. One minute." I then walked to the other side of the room and told my squad to meet here. After 10 minutes passed, my squad walked through the doors and looked for me. I walked to them.

"Alright..."

"I was busy!" Clay complained.

"Busy sleeping." Dale said.

"I know we only had 2 days but we should vote now."

"Oh brilliant."

"Who wants to put up their clan first?"

"Me!" Clay said. "I chose the Blood Guardians because they seem powerful!"

"That's it? I chose the Jousters. They seem cool with their horses but they're also small, so they won't attract too much attention." Dale said.

"What about the Imperials? They're basically the army and..." Thurston said.

"Those are boring as fuck. I'm going with Pravda because they'll get the most amount of action." Blair interupted.

"Clem?" I asked.

"I-I..."

"Spit it out." Blair ordered.

"I chose the Arrowheads."

"Hmph. They lost to the Blood Guardians though. What did you choose, Chris?"

"Ōarai. They seem to be the best if we want to survive for the longest. We won't have any risk of being in too many battles. Their commander is really good at tactics any way. Now should we have the vote?" They all nodded. After a bit of debating we all agreed to join Ōarai. We then walked to the leaders, who were talking about something. The school council seemed to have gone with out us noticing.

"We've decided." I started.

"And..?"

"We're joining you lot." They then celebrated and high-fived each other. "You're acting as if we have returned to the normal world."

"Sorry! But, this is great news!"

"And why the hell is that?"

"Because you guys seem really good! Kay kept talking about how you guys were the top rated squad!"

"How do you even know that we're who you think we are?"

"Instinct, I guess."

"And if we weren't?"

"Then that would be embarassing."

"Alright. Any way, where should we meet again?"

"Why? You're already going?"

"Yeah. I got to see someone."

"Ava?" Dale asked.

"Yeah, Ava."

"Um... I need to talk to you about that. You guys stay here." He then dragged me outside.

"Why do we have to talk in priva..."

"Just let me talk first. During my search for a clan, I bumped in to Ava and Martin. Ava wants to stop the relationship for a bit. A long term break."

"What? Why?"

"Because she did the maths. It would take over 100 years to return back to our normal lives. If either of you 2 had died then she realised that it would be a lot of emotional trauma for the other person which is proven by you after 5 years of dating. So 100 year would be too much, now wouldn't it?"

"I guess... But what if the other person has a relationship with someone else?"

"She didn't think of that part. But, I see her point."

"So do I. Damn this world."

"Hey. It's just a break. You 2 will be back together when this thing blows over."

"But what if the other dies! The towns aren't safe!"

"That's true. But, come on. You 2 are the best survivors I know."

"What about Clay?"

"With some exceptions."

"That it?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. But, we should join the others again." The door swung open and everyone then walked out.

"Bartender kicked us out."

"Of course he did. Where do we go from now?" I asked.

"With the others. They told us that they were north of here. The streets are narrow so we should go 2 by 2." Miho said.

"Leaders first then." Saori said, pushing me next to Miho. I looked at the others, who paired with each other, as we moved north. I looked at Miho. She seems really nervous.

"So, what got you in to tanks?"

"Uh... Family."

"Just family? Nothing else?"

"Friends as well."

"Ah..."

"What got you in to infantry?"

"Interest and curiosity. I guess immaturity at the same time because boys are obsessed with guns and all. They just think it's cool."

"Um..."

"Sorry. I got a bit real there now didn't I?" We then walked for a bit in silence.

"I never thanked you for saving us on the carrier. We actually acted a bit rude when we met."

"It's alright. I wasn't really the one who saved you on the plane any way. I was the one under."

"Still saved a few of us. You saved Maho and Sodoko."

"I saved the infantry, didn't I?"

"Obviously. But, you probably didn't know the girls names."

"Alright. So, how does it feel to be famous?"

"Famous?"

"You took a small school to the finals and won. Even beat a University team."

"Uh... I don't really think of myself as famous."

"Seriously?"

"Well, do you think of yourself as famous?"

"No. I haven't done anything notable."

"You went against an adult when he had a better weapon."

"Doesn't make me famous."

"Makes you notable. That's it. We're just notable."

"But, notable is a synonym for famous as a noun."

"How do you know?"

"I know a bit about my language."

"Ok..."

"It might seem weird to you since your entire life is based off tankery."

"But isn't yours based off the infantry?"

"Yeah. But I normally type a lot of reports about what I've done to the CO. So, I would have to give you or the council reports about what I've done."

"You don't have to now."

"It's the best way to burn time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You get lost recalling everything. You just wonder what you could have done better."

"Sounds odd..."

"It is if you haven't tried it."

"I'll try it someday then."

"I'm not forcing you to write reports. Just letting you know." I then looked away from Miho and noticed that the sky had gone crimson red. "Why is the sky red?" Miho then followed my eyes and noticed it too. I then looked down and saw that I turned blue. Teleport... I then went through a small warp effect and appeared at some Colosseum. It was enormous. Soon a bunch of people appeared one by one with everyone having a blinding flash before appearing. I then noticed that the schools were appearing. Is that St. Gloriana with Kuro Mori Mine? What's going on? I looked next to me and saw Ava.

"Chris?" She asked.

"What's going on?"

"How am I meant to know?"

"I thought you were god."

"I wish." We then looked back to the middle and saw someone standing there. We were too far to see who it was. After the Colosseum was completely filled the person started talking.

"Welcome everyone!" Even though they were so far, their voice was loud and clear. "You may be wondering what was going on. Well, I have an announcement! I am the person who has trapped you all here! Standing right here! Lately, I have been getting bored. You were putting less effort in the bosses. So, I have modified the rules. Each guild will be under attack once at random times every day! These will not be easy monsters either! These will be the highest level ones. If you all survive for a year, then you will be free to go. Today is the new year and, to be more cruel, it's a leap year. Good luck surviving 366 attacks! Oh, and anyone that is not in a guild now will be eliminated except any shopkeeper. Those who have not made it obvious at least. So, say your last goodbye!" I looked at Ava.

"You have gotten in a guild right?" I asked. She shook her head with shocked eyes. "Ava! You're joking right?"

"I'm not, Chris! Oh god..." I then gripped Ava tightly

"Don't go! We can get you in a guild now!" I looked down at the figure.

"I see that you have said you last goodbyes. Good thing because they will now be gone." I looked back at Ava who had then fell forward. My breathing then turned shaky. I hugged Ava and cried. "The rest of you! I bid you all farewell!" I then turned blue again and appeared back at the streets, with Ava still in my arms. No... Not again...

"Chris..." Miho crouched in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how much it hurts." I pulled back and looked at Ava, motionless. She then turned bright red and disappeared.

"God damn it!" I shouted.

"Stay with us. We'll relieve your anger later." Dale said, bringing me up. I just had her back... Now she's gone again. I didn't move for a bit.

"Chris?" I sniffed and blinked my tears away. I looked at the others.

"Let's go." I said in a whisper. I then followed Miho slowly. We were just a bit away from the house too. It was massive. Could be built to a makeshift hotel. We entered it and saw everyone talking.

"Follow me for your rooms." Kawashima said. We followed her to the upstairs. The place had 5 floors. Our rooms were at the top. We were right next to the council room and Miho's crew room. We entered ours and saw 3 bunk beds. Me and Dale shared a bunk and we all stayed in the room for a bit.

"So..." Clay started.

"We're sorry about Ava." Blair said.

"It's alright..."

"You're going to slip into your depressed state?" Clay asked. Dale then hit him.

"I'm fine. I-I... I can't change it now..."

"Let's change the subject."

"What would cheer Chris up?"

"All this remind me of something..." I said.

"What?" Clay asked.

"Did you ever get someone when I went to town."

"Uh... No... not rea..."

"He did." Blair said.

"Who?"

"That ginger girl in Miho's crew." Clem said.

"Saori." Thurston said.

"Shut up." Clay hushed. A knock then came from the door.

"Come in." I shouted. The door opened and Saori popped her head in.

"Walker?"

"Nope. I'm sitter."

"I forgot about that joke..." Blair sighed.

"There's a meeting in our room. Only Chris can come."

"Alright." I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Tell them to get pop tarts!" Dale joked. We then walked in to the other room. The council and the girls were sat on the floor.

"Sit down." Kawashima said. I sat down as the council stood up and turned to us.

"So, we have to form a plan." Anzu said.

"And we're asking for the commanders opinions."

"So, Walker stand up."

"Am I becoming stander now?" I said, as I stood up.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think that we should get the schools together. Create a giant force and ask the Arrowheads for a town. That way, we have a constant supply of everything and we can defend easily. We'll defend a town easier than a house because the surrounding parts of a town is fairly open. The same doesn't go to a house."

"Alright." Kawashima said, jotting something down. "Miho?" I then sat down and listened.

"I agree with Chris, but I think that we all should share our money and supplies aswell."

"So, we're going along with Chris' plan?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"And are we sharing?"

"Just ammo. Everyone should already have a weapon. Money is easily earned to be honest." I added.

"Yeah!" Miho then nodded.

"So, who's convincing all the schools to join us?" Everyone then looked at me.

"No. They hate me, so sending me is probably not a good idea. I'm only going to convince the Arrowheads."

"Alright. We will convince Pravda. Miho and Hannah will get Kuro Mori Mine. Saori and Yukari will get Saunders. Maho will get St. Gloriana. Any complaints?" Everyone stayed silent. "Alright. Everyone, start your tasks." We all stood up and got out. I should bring Clem. Even though he's silent, he's good at convincing everyone. I walked in the room.

"Clem, you're with me for the day."

"Why?"

"Using your speech skills." He stood up and joined me. I texted Mieko (She gave me her number during our scouts) and she told me to go to Tower 54. As we walked to the Podium, I explained the plan. When we arrived to Tower 54, Someone grabbed my hand and ran.

"Mieko?" I shouted.

"Come on!" We then ran faster. We stopped in front of a large skyscraper. The windows were damaged and there were some people injured outside being dragged in. "This is the HQ. We were just under attack. There was a massive orc who wiped most of us out! Any way, you said that you needed a town?"

"Yeah. Can we meet your leaders for it?"

"Good luck convincing them." We then entered and walked on a gold ring in the wall. "Top floor." We then appeared in a small room with a desk at the end.

"Welcome back, Mieko. Are these the ones who need the commanders?" The person behind the desk said.

"It is. Can we meet them now?"

"You can. I'll let them know now." We then walked through the door next to the desk. We entered a larger room with tables aranged in a U shape. It had a bunch of chairs filled with people with the same ember uniform as the others. Mieko took her seat next to one of the others.

"These are the ones who request for a town."

"Thank you, Mieko. Now, why would you need a town from us?" One of them asked. Clem stepped forward.

"The schools request a town, as you have said, because we need a place that we can defend well. If we have a house then there wouldn't be enough space and the narrow streets would make the place harder to defend because we don't have a clear view of the surroundings. If we have a house in the open then we won't have a constant supply, and there are no escape routes if we are surrounded. A town would allow us to have a constant supply and a clear view of any attacks. This would also benefit you because you will have more troops to defend somewhere else and not have them thinly spread out."

"Hmm... Give us a minute." Me and Clem then walked out of the room and waited.

"In such a short amount of time, you made that?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"If you don't become some sort of leader from your speeches then I am going to be..."

"Don't..."

"Speechless!" I'm not the best with puns...

"I hate you so much." Clem joked.

"Aw..."

"You guys can go back in." The clerk said. We walked back in and looked around.

"You may have your own town. Defend it well. It is in Tower 87. Any other requests?"

"No, We do no..."

"I actually do."

"What is it?"

"The clan that Kutsuki and Awashima are in. Can they join us?"

"Why should we trust you with anything? Never mind with one of our allies."

"He was the one that told me which companies the Blood Guardians were going to use. We should trust him! Plus he's good friends with them." Mieko defended.

"Is that true?"

"Well, I'm not going to say no am I?"

"Fine. We'll notify them of this 'transfer.' You may leave."

"Alright. Thanks."

"No problem." We then left and walked back to the house.

"You're early..." Kawashima said.

"It wasn't that hard. Didn't even need to negotiate that much."

"Hmm... Well, you're the first ones. You can rest here for a bit." The door then opened and Miho entered with Hannah.

"You're late."

"We are?" Miho asked.

"I was joking." I said.

"How did it go?" Hannah asked us.

"I secured a town with some support."

"We have gotten Pravda, but it was difficult. What about you?" Yuzu asked. Clem then left the room.

"It was good. Had some tea whilst we were there."

"Alright. Now we wait for the others." Anzu said. I looked at the others and wondered about have them. I could initiate a conversation and then have them answer them.

"So, how have you guys coped with all this?"

"Uh... We're not even sure."

"How have you?"

"I kind of just stuck with friends. Even though there was a month period where I had to train."

"Train? Why did you guys train?"

"I think it was more of a punishment for me. Kay didn't like how I left her for Ava..." My voice then trailed off.

"Ah... She is normally quite happy."

"Yeah. Best not to make her angry though. She can be quite fierce."

"I think we can tell."

"Ok, good."

"Should we eat something?"

"Yeah. It is time for lunch."

"Do you guys have anything to eat?" I asked.

"Not really. But I did see a place to eat earlier." Hannah said.

"Shall we go?"

"I'm not sure if the council will..."

"They'll be fine with it. If they aren't then just blame it on me." I said. "Lead on, Hannah." She nodded her head and we walked out. The council didn't seem to take notice. During our walk, we went by the medicine shop. "Wait, I'm going to buy some stuff." I walked in and ordered 5 premium health potions. If we get the same attacks as the Arrowheads then we're going to need these. We then carried on and entered a restaurant. It was empty and quiet.

"Hi! How many people are we having?" The waiter greeted with.

"I count 3." I said.

"Alright. You can go to that table." She then pointed to a small table with 3 seats. I pulled out the chairs for everyone and sat at the 1 seated end. The menus were already set on the tables. We flipped through them and thought of what we could order.

"They have apple pancakes?" I asked. "Never had them before. Might as well." I put down my menu and looked at the others.

"What are you going to have, Hannah?"

"I feel like Onigiri. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I was going to see what you were going to have."

"What about you, Chris?"

"You didn't hear me talk to myself?"

"I did. I didn't hear everything though."

"I said Apple Pancakes."

"Hm... Sounds interesting."

"Have you made your minds yet?" The waiter asked.

"No, my brain is still quite doughy." I joked.

"And non-existent."

"We have. We'll have some Onigiri. He'll have..."

"Apple pancakes?"

"Alright. Please bear with us for a minute." She then went off, presumably to the kitchen.

"So, what are the routines with Ōarai then?" I started.

"Uh... There's training in the morning and then free time."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. We're not really that strict."

"Neither are we. But, we still do a bit more than that."

"Well for you, you kind of have to. You have a larger school."

"Fair point but..."

"But..?"

"Don't you have to keep everyone active?"

"They're active enough." Miho shrugged.

"Really? I'm going to have to take your word for it." The waiter then returned with our food. We thanke her and started eating. "Oh, I want to meet the teams as well. Do any of them have anything special about them?"

"Yeah. We have 8 Infantry squads and 9 tank crews."

"Oh boy. I'll just meet the commanders instead then."

"Alright. We'll get you to meet them later." We then finished in silence and paid together. We walked back and then heard someone scream. We looked at each other and ran. I then looked around the outside and saw some holes. I burst through the door and saw someone with a spike impaled through their thigh.

"Has anyone got any healing items?" Someone next to them asked.

"I got some!" I then ran to them and pulled out the premium potion. "Weren't you one of the injured ones?"

"Yeah. I haven... AHHH!" He screamed as I pulled the spike out. I quickly forced the potion down their throat. After a bit the wound quickly fixed itself. "Thanks? Why'd you have to do it as a surprise?"

"Because you would get nervous and anxious if I told you." I then patted his shoulder and walked up the stairs. I looked back to see Miho and Hannah talking. I walked in to the girls room and saw everyone waiting for us.

"Where were you?"

"Eating at a restaurant."

"Under whos authority?"

"I believe that it was gods authority."

"Well, at least you're here." Miho and Hannah then walked in and looked around. "We have all done our tasks. We've done stage 1. Now it's time to go to our new town."

"Which is Tower 87." I added.

"So, everyone pack your bags and get ready to go." I then left the room and walked in to my room.

"Now what?" Dale asked.

"We're leaving. Our new town awaits!" We then grabbed our bags and walked down. We were the only ones who seemed to pack the most compared to everyone else. With the exception of Yukari as we saw her walk down. heck, even Miho didn't seem to pack much. I looked at everyones faces to see if I could guess what they were like. So far, I can only see a bunch of tired people. The tankery girls seemed to be the most energetic and happy unlike the infantry. The infantry are meant to be the best ground troops too! After 2 battles they already seem destroyed.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"You're leading now?" Anzu asked.

"As the escort. Half your troops seem to be dead." I replied.

"Fine. They're ready anyhow." I then turned around and walked out. Time for another trip down these streets. I've walked down this... 5 times? In a day. My god. When we arrived, I took a good look around. This is going to be our town for a year (If we defend it well.) It doesn't seem that big, but there are quite a few supply stores. We shouldn't struggle for supplies then. The only problem, that I can think of, is the troops. Not only are they half dead but there could be conflict between the schools. Saunders have killed 2 Ōarai members. We all had different ideas too. Hmm... We should have a meeting with every 'leader' and sort out our disputes. I looked for the student councils amongst the crowd. I then spotted them rounding up a few people. I guess this is for my commander meeting. I walked to them and took a good look at the commanders.

"Just on time! We've got all the commanders together." Anzu said. I looked at a small girl and asked what she's good at.

"Uh... Watching movies?" She said, nervously.

"She's also good at strategies. Sometimes..." Anzu said. I went to the next person. Seemed to have a pirate theme. Oh yeah, she's the one that had a drunk one.

"You're good at getting drunk." I joked.

"My crew are great at everything!" She yelled.

"Alright. Alright. What about you?" I asked the girl next to her.

"We're history experts, so we have multiple defence strategies."

"You can help with me then. You?" I asked the next.

"We're the automotive club! We help with repairs and engineering related things!"

"You'll set up mines later with Clay then... What about you?"

"We're the volleyball club!"

"Uh... So, are you just going to throw your balls at the enemy to knock them out?"

"They're always high spirited. They'll carry on doing something no matter what."

"Alright. That'll be good then. You?"

"We're good at gaming and heavyweights!" She yelled. Her glasses are proper strange... Are those her eyes?

"That... That'll be good for supply handling. What about you?"

"My crew maintain order within the schools!" That'll be good for any riots between the schools.

"That'll be good, especially if the alliance doesn't work out. What about you guys?"

"My squad maintain order as well!"

"Mine are the medics!"

"We're the engineers!" They all then said their roles. Supply, command etc.

"Alright. I think we can make this work." I said to the council.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We basically have everything covered. The guys that 'maintain order' would help if everyone starts a fight with each other."

"Alright. We have a meeting with the other leaders. I want you to come with us." Anzu said.

"Why? I'm not the infantry commander."

"You've been promoted to second Lieutenent then. Come on." Kawashima said. I followed them to one end of the town to some sort of barn.

"This is our meeting place?"

"It is now. Wait in there as we get everyone here." Yuzu said. I agreed and walked in. I then looked around. It's full of hay as I expected. It's a barn... What should have I expected? I noticed an open window upstairs. I walked up and looked out. So, this part is surrounded by a wheat field. Whenever it's a farm field why is it always Wheat or Corn? I leaned against the window sill and took in the view.

"Fuck..." I muttered under my breathe. I just remembered that Kay's going to be here and she'll probably make some jokes about...

"Hello?" Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Spears with Kay.

"Oh boy..." I said.

"Oh. Hey, Chris." Spears said. I reached down and grabbed some hay.

"Hay back then." I said, throwing the hay at them. I told you I wasn't good at puns.

"Always the hilarious type. Where's Ava? I wanted to apoligise to her."

"Ava? Oh... She's... She's gone..."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"Yeah yeah. I've heard that already. Can we just move on? I don't want to talk about her until we get back."

"Alright."

"Hey Spears?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"How's everyone under your command?"

"To be honest, it was under Kay's command most of the time."

"Well, how's everyone?"

"They're doing great. Any way, I should get going. I was only here for escort."

"Don't infantry commanders need to be in the meeting?"

"No? Any way, See you guys!" He then walked down and left me with Kay.

"Uh... So..." I started.

"Chris. I'm sorry. I went a bit too angry."

"It's alright. I might give you another chance when we get back. I'm going to stay with Ōarai though. They kind of need more men." On that cue, The rest of the school 'leaders' came up.

"Are we all going to stand?" Katyusha asked.

"No. Chris, can you get the chairs downstairs?" Anzu asked me.

"No I'm physically unable to." I said as I walked down. The chairs... I then spotted some wooden stools next to some Haystacks. They can't be stacked either... I grabbed one and brought it up, until everyone had a seat. We were all aranged in a circle too. Looks like we are in some cult. Kay stood up.

"Now, we're here to discuss our tactics in defense. Does anyone have any idea how to do so?" Kay started. I raised my hand. "Go on then." She then sat back down.

"I'm going to stay seated if that's fine. But, my plan is to have every school have a sector of the town. For example, Ōarai could have this area of the town then Pravda have the next. That'll continue until there's only 1 school left. That 1 school will be in the middle and they'll be in charge of resupplying everyone. We'll rotate every 3 days until we all had a go at different sectors. Then we meet back and evaluate who did the best in what sector and place that school in that sector for the rest of the duration."

"Alright. Anyone else have any other ideas?" Kay asked.

"I do!" Katyusha yelled. "We should freeze the enemy!"

"It's always summer in this town... Plus we get attacked every day, so even if there was Winter then that tactic wouldn't work in other seasons." I challenged.

"How about we stay hidden?" Darjeeling said.

"I was thinking of getting more troops." Kay replied.

"How about higher ground?" Maho said.

"I see flaws in all those plans. Darjeeling, that plan isn't that bad but we can assume that the guy we met in the Colosseum is some sort of god so he can probably direct the troops to us. Kay, that plan wouldn't work either because everyone is already trying to survive on their own and help their own friends. We can't really force them to join us. Maho, we got this town from the Arrowheads. Getting another town from them is going to be difficult."

"We could just camp out on a hill."

"We won't have an easy supply because anyone can cut our route to the towns and we could be surrounded with no escape."

"There's no escape here."

"How did we get here?"

"The telepor..."

"Exactly."

"You fight hard to get what you want." Kay said.

"Which is everyones survival. I'm just trying to get everyone out alive. These plans don't have good chances."

"So, are we going for Chris' plan?" Anzu asked.

"Why not. Who should occupy which part of the town?" Darjeeling asked, between her sips of tea. They then had a massive arguement about it. I stayed out of it and I didn't really care. They are forgetting that we are rotating every 3 days. After a while, we all agree on an arangement. So, we're on supply first.

"Now does anyone have anything that they would like to add?"

"I do."

"Bloody hell..."

"We need to solve our disputes. Our troops aren't going to work together if we're enemies. For example, Ōarai troops might be mad at Saunders for causing 2 deaths."

"They what?" Darjeeling said in shock, slamming her cup on her plate.

"2 Ōarai infantry died from a Saunders attack. That's all the details I'm saying. But, we still need to sort our disputes."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"That I leave to you lot. See ya'll." I then stood up and jumped off. Games make jumping in Haystacks look so easy. It hurts a little. I slid off the side of the stack and walked out. I wonder if everyone is still in the centre? I ran back to the centre and saw that everyone stayed put. "Alright! Everyone listen up!" I shouted. "We've sorted our plan out! We're going to rotate defense parts every 3 days until we completely established our locations! For this rotation, we're going to be here! We're goping to resupply everyone!" Everyone then groaned and moaned. "Don't worry! It's only 3 days! Any way, we'll get out places when the..."

"School council gets here?" Yuzu interrupted.

"Yeah. Show us our living places." Long story short, we got a similar place as last time except it was stone, not wood. We all then decided to rest for the day. In my squad's language, that means sleep all day. Now it's our first day as the suppliers... I wonder how it's going to go.


	11. Torture

"BARNHOUSE NEEDS MORE AMMUNITION!"

"POSITION 3 NEEDS SUPPORT!"

"SECTOR 1 NEEDS MEDICAL SUPPORTS!" Jesus christ. We're all panicking and yelling. It's our last day as suppliers. Everything was calm until now.

"CHRIS! GET AN AMMO BOX FOR THE BARNHOUSE!" Someone yelled at me. I looked at the pile we placed next to one of the markets. I ran to them and looked for an ammobox. The barnhouse uses the M60 I think, so the 7.62. I then spotted 2 green ammo boxes and grabbed them. I slung my rifle over my left shoulder and ran to the barnhouse. The gunfire was loud as all hell in this area. I passed some soldiers carrying supplies back and tried not to bump in to them. When I arrived, the barn was deafening. They had 4 Machine guns set up here.

"Who wanted the ammo?" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Up here!" Someone shouted. I ran up the stairs and slid to them, trying to avoid any arrows.

"Here you are!" I shouted, dropping the ammo next to them.

"Thanks! We needed that!" The 2 then got back in to their firing positions and loaded the gun. I looked over their shoulder and saw a bunch of orcs charging at us. There were only a few of them left. I looked at the other sectors and noticed that there were more orcs on the right flank. I ran out of the barn and headed to the right flank. I cut through an alley and noticed a few people carrying stretchers out. I guess we have used too many potions. I then looked to my left and saw a makeshift barricade. It was just 2 tables, on their side, with sandbags stacked on and in front of the tables. I ran to the soldiers. There were only 3 of them now.

"Need help?" I asked. An axe then landed on the table, with a bit piercing through.

"Definitely! We called for support and got nothing!" I grabbed my rifle and filled in a gap. I looked at my targets and determined the biggest threat. There was 1 with a large shield and a massive axe. I aimed my gun at him and looked for any weak spot. Nothing... I guess his visor is my best shot at killing him. I shot short bursts at him as he came closer. I couldn't seem to get through. I looked down at my grenades and grabbed a frag. I pulled the pin and did my best to get it to land next to him. It did and detonated right behind him. Didn't seem to hurt him.

"We need to get the shielded guy!" I shouted. They didn't seem to hear me and carried on taking out the rest. That guy is 10 metres away from us! I carried on shooting his visor and failed to get him. When he was 5 metres away, the orcs crowded behind him and we all tried to get the shield out. Even the guys in the buildings tried to get him. What the hell is he made of? 2 guys then retreated and screamed in fear when he was 2 metres away. I looked at the other guy and gave him a worried look. We exchanged looks and blindfired. The axe then came straight down the table clean. It barely missed me. I then noticed how his axe was stuck on the floor and he had a gap in his armour, showing his arm. "Pass me a semtex!" I ordered as I held out my hand. He placed something on my hand. I'm going to trust him. I pulled the pin and shoved the grenade down the orcs sleeve. I then backed away and buried my head in my arms. I heard an explosion and a cry. I looked up and saw the hand still on the axe... But not on his arm. I looked over the table saw that the orc had dropped his shield. He grabbed his arm in pain. I took the opportunity and looked for weak points. His face isn't that protected, so I shot his head. I stayed there for a bit before falling backwards. It was quiet for a bit before the guys in the buildings shot at the orcs that crowded behind the shield. They started to retreat and left us alone. I sat down and let out a huge sigh of relief. I looked at the other guy. He didn't run at least. "What's your name?" I asked.

"It's... It's Leon."

"Thanks for not retreating. What school are you in?"

"Kuro Mori Mine. You?"

"Well... In this world, I'm an Ōarai student. In the real world, I'm Saunders."

"Why the school change?"

"Ōarai have less troops."

"Oh... Alright."

"Any way..." I grunted as I stood up. "I should get going. Good luck." I then ran back to the centre.

"There he is!" Dale shouted.

"Where were you?" Kawashima asked.

"Supporting Sector 3. They had fuck all troops and there was a powerful orc."

"Why were you at sector 3?" Because they looked like they needed help.

"No reason..."

"Don't run off again. Got it?"

"Yeah Yeah."

"Alright. Good. You may go now." I walked past her and joined my squad.

"How was sector 3?" Clay asked.

"Awful. If the orc didn't get stuck then I wouldn'tbe standing here."

"We heard much worse from those 2." Blair said, pointing at 2 soldiers sitting against the wall. "They retreated, so you should teach them a lesson." I looked at them more. They seem really stessed and distraught. I walked to them in silence. They looked up at me and looked even more scared.

"You're... You're going to beat us aren't you?" One of them said in a worried voice.

"What? No. I just came here to see what's wrong." I said.

"Wha... What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong?"

"Alright. Fair enough, we did go through a terrifying attack. But, it's over. Come on."

"Is it?"

"I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"I...I...I still need time to relax."

"Alright. I'll leave you alone then." I then turned around and saw Saori in my face. "OH GOD!" I yelled in shock.

"Shocked you there didn't I? They want you in the barnhouse." She said. "I have to come along as well."

"Alright. You guys do whatever you want." I told my squad. We then parted away and went opposite directions. "What's the meeting about?"

"I'm not sure. We'll just have to see." We then walked in silence for a bit until we were 5 minutes away.

"Is it true?"

"How am I supposed to know what 'It' is?"

"'It' in this case is you and Clay."

"What!" She looked at me, bright red.

"I think it is." I said in a songlike voice.

"No! No it isn't! We're here any way." We walked up and saw the setup. It was Infantry commanders standing behind the tank commanders, who were sat down. I took my place behind the Ōarai commanders.

"Why are you red, Saori?" Hannah asked.

"It's nothing!"

"Right, we're here to discuss our reports. What do we think about our current setup?" Maho asked.

"It's rubbish." The guy behind him said.

"Only for you guys. We did fine!" St. Gloriana said.

"Wait." I interupted. "I need to know your names. We can't work efficiently with out knowing each other."

"I'm Paul Frein." St. Gloriana said.

"Alfred Ziegler." Kuro Mori Mine said.

"Kirill Lyamin." Pravda said.

"I know the rest. Whilst I have the spotlight, we didn't do that good on supplies. We had too little troops so we couldn't get an efficient system going."

"So, Ōarai shouldn't do supplies?"

"Yeah. We need a school that aren't that good at defense, but are great in numbers. Also organised. I'm basically saying Kuro Mori Mine."

"We're going to do a suppliers job!" Erika said, angrily.

"Calm down. We'll do it then." Maho agreed.

"Now, onto casualties. Has anyone died?"

"Not that we know of." Kay said.

"Still to many." I said.

"What?" Spears asked.

"I know what he's saying." Alfred said. "We had too many wounded. We had to pull some troops back instead of healing them with potions because we ran out."

"Exactly. We have to work harder."

"How are we going to do that?" As always, I stayed out of the rest of the discussion. It was a constant back and forth. We then came up with a tactic. Mainly thought up by the Nishizumi girls. We would set up a bunch of mines, some flash and some explosive. Once a flash mine is set off, we get out of hiding and shoot the big ones first. Then finish the others off. That's all you need to know. You really don't need to know the other details.

"Is that all?" Maho asked. No one said anything. "All right. We're all dismissed then." Everyone then started to part ways. When I exited the barn, I noticed Tracer walking in to a shop. I haven't seen her in a while so I might as well check on her. I ran in the shop and saw her ordering something. I lined up behind her and waited. I looked around to see what they sell. I might as well buy a Kunai. As a souvenir, obviously. Even though I don't want to be reminded of this hell hole that much. Mainly because I lost Ava here... Ava... Urgh... I need to get her out of my head. But...

"Chris?" I snapped out of my trance and looked down at Tracer.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Buying a donut." I then looked at the shopkeeper. "2 Kunai actually." We then gave each other what we wanted and left.

"It's been a while. Where's that redhead?"

"The redhead..." I sighed out loud. "She's gone. She was 1 of the victims of the guildless."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Were you 2 close?"

"Yeah. We were in a relationship for a while."

"Excuse me?" Someone said. I turned around and saw someone wearing a blue uniform. "Chris Walker?"

"What is it?"

"Post for you. From Ava Marsch."

"Ah ok... Wait From... WHO!?"

"Ava Marsch. Why?" I snatched the package off his hands and teared it open. I got halfway before realising something.

"Uh... Thanks mate. Do I have to pay you?"

"No. I work for the figure, so I don't require payment. Bye!" He then turned blue and teleported away. I looked down. I guess my instincts took over a little bit too much. I looked back at Tracer with a nervous smile.

"I guess you're helping us. Do you have a place to stay?"

"We do. But, in a different Tower."

"Let's go there. I'll open it there." I then wrapped it back up and followed her to the Podium. We both went to Tower 5 and walked to the south. After a bit, we arrived at another wooden house, but in a open field and not in a forest like the last one. We walked in. "Are they in?"

"Don't think so. I think they went shopping for a bit." I looked around the house for a bit before sitting at a table upstairs. Tracer sat across me and looked at me in curiosity. "So, what's in the box?"

"Let's see." I paused for a bit. Now that I think about it, I'm parting from my old friends to these new ones. I've been seeing them less... I shook off the thought and opened the package. It contained another black box. "This is going to be an endless cycle of box isn't it?" I removed the cover to see the ear rings I bought for Ava with a note next to it. I grabbed the note and read it out loud. "'Hey Chris! If you're reading this then I am most likely dead. I loved these new ear rings, but I realised that if I died then there would be no way to get these ear rings back. I know that they are expensive, so I didn't want to be a waste of money.' Of course she'll say that. 'I knew that I would eventually be gone. This whole world is unforgiving. I knew that you would last forever, but me? Of course I wouldn't. No matter how much you would protect me, the world eventually catches up with me. Any way, I know that you might be tearing up a little so I'll end it soon.'" I then sniffed.

"Do you want me to finish?" Tracer asked. I nodded my head and passed her the note. "'It was quite sweet how you always stood up for me and visited me in the hospital every night. I remember the day when you stopped the gangleader from punishing me. Instead taking it youself. I loved every moment with you. But, I guess fate had caught up with me. Like my last wish on my birthday, look for someone else. I'm not the only women alive. Or at least the only decent one.' She then put a smiley face at the e..." She stopped abrupt. I had my head buried in my hands to hide the tears. "Wait, there's another page." I looked up. "'I got you! Or at least hopefully. This was a special order in case an individual had died. But, Ava didn't die. I've monitored you closely. It's clear on what you would do for a loved one. But how far would you go? Would you drag your friends to the pit of hell? Would you sacrifice yourself? I wanted to see.'"

"Can I read the rest by myself?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"Sure. Here you are." I then grabbed the sheet and read it. 'So,get everything you need. Stand on the Podium and say Tower 1000. That's only if you would like to risk your life for Ava and the other guildless people. How about it? Do you want to risk it all?' So, a second chance. I put down the sheet and looked at Tracer. "So..?"

"I'm assembling a team. We're going to Tower 1000. Cue the montage music."

"Thunder and Lightning haven't arrived yet."

"Oh... Let me try to formulate a plan then."

2 hours later...

It's a good thing that the council have agreed to allow me to announce something. I stood near the end of the stage and looked at everyone.

"Alright! So, some of us have lost friends from that last encounter with the figure. Where he claimed the lives of the people who weren't in the guild. Well I have good news! They can be brought back! They're just being held captive! I'm here to ask for volunteers to come with me!" Only my squad... Brilliant. "You guys don't count."

"Why not!?" Clay shouted back.

"They're gonna need you lot to stay here. Anyone else?" Griffith and Spears then put their hands up. "You sure?"

"Of course!" Spears shouted. So far, I've got a 6 man team.

"We want to do it as well!" I turned around and saw Miho's crew with their hands up.

"What?"

"I'll do it!" Kay also shouted.

"Are you guys serious?"

"Yeah!" They shouted.

"They're going to need the commanders..."

"I'll leave it to Arisa and Naomi." 12 Man team now...

"Alright. Uh... That's all. Everyone that volunteered, come to me." I waited for everyone to gather around me. "Right, we're going to leave in 2 hours. In that time, gather weapons and ammo. Say any goodbyes because this has a high risk job."

"Alright." They all said. We dispersed and did our own thing. In 2 hours, we were ready. We were standing on the Podium being looked at by everyone. "Tower 1000!" We all yelled in unison. We turned blue and teleported in to a dark room. We formed a circle and got ready for anything. I turned on my guns flashlight. It's endless.

"Welcome!" A voice boomed. We turned to the voice and saw the figure. He was wearing a dark blue robe with a black hole as a face. He still had limbs, but no face. "You have accepted my challenge! In here, it is different here. Like the rules before, you will go through multiple dungeons. These will be the hardest dungeons in this world. It will not be easy. Remember, the lives of 692 people are in your hands." 692 lives! We have so many people relying on us! "Good luck!" We then saw the scenery warp in to something else. A shooting ground... We looked down the range and saw 12 guys looking at us. They were dark purple with sharp yellow eyes and small bits of purple coming out of them. They look exactly like! They ran to us. We fired at them and the bullets seemed to go through. I guess we have to use knives. I slung my gun over my shoulder and grabbed my dagger. This is going to be one hell of a fight.

Ava

"Chris?" I whispered quietly. I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright white light in my face. I shielded my eyes with my hand and sat up. Where am I? When my vision cleared up, I saw that I was in a concrete cell with bits of wire coming out. I looked down at what I was lying on. A small couch... I got off and looked out the door. Nothing. I turned around. Am I here alone? "Hello?" I shouted. There was then a loud bang on the door. I looked back to see the door wide open. I slowly walked out and looked around. My left was a stone corridor. Almost endless. To my right was a stone wall. I slowly walked down the corridor. There was then another bang which scared me. I looked back to see the door closed. I carried on walking slowly. Is this endless? After 5 minutes, I found another door. I looked through it and saw a room exactly like mine. Did they go? I looked back and saw the stone wall again. No... I repeated the process. How the hell do I get out? This time, I ran. I frantically searched everywhere for a clue. I then stopped dead in my tracks. I looked down and saw a sewer grate. I've got to... I pulled the grate off and held my nose. I then jumped down with out thinking. I then hit a hard surface. I opened my eyes and saw my room yet again. Except with an addition. Martin... I walked to him and shook him awake.

"Ava?"

"Martin!"

"What's going on?"

"We're trapped! I don't know how or who or what or where. I just know that we're trapped."

"Surely there's a way out."

"It just seems to go in a circle. I've already tried."

"How's that possible?"

"How am I meant to know?"

"I thought you might have known." The door then eerily opened. We looked at it. A dark figure then stood in front of it. Almost as if it's a shadow.

"The way out? Beat me in a fight and I'll grant you it." It said in a distorted voice. I looked back at Martin. He stood up and got ready for a fight. I guess I'll do the same. We then started to charge at it at the same time.

Chris

Spears screamed again. I finished my shadow off and rushed to Spears. Everyone was gathered around him. I put down my medical bag and opened it. My potions aren't there! Only bandages,scissors,morphine and plasma. Christ. I pushed through everyone and grabbed my bandages. I wrapped the bandage around the bullet wound and tied it.

"This is the first dungeon?" Spears groaned.

"Most likely. I've no idea how many other dungeons are there." I said, giving him a shot of morphine. We then helped him up. "I'm going to search for the other dungeon."

"You're not going to take anyone?" Kay asked.

"I'll take Cutter, Striker and Tracer. Enough to make a fireteam." I answered. They agreed and followed me. This place is just a military base. Barracks and ranges surrounded by a large fence. We searched every building to find a shop or a empty room. After 30 minutes, we gave up and returned to the others.

"Found anything?" Miho asked.

"We found the meaning of life." I joked.

"Nothing then."

"We should rest at least. It's late." We looked at the sky to see the sun setting. We then walked in one of the buildings in silence. We occupied our own spaces and slept. I wonder what's Ava doing now... I sat there looking at the wall for a solid hour with out realising it. I stood up and walked out. There has to be an entrance to the other dungeon. I searched again. I then reached the last building and lost hope quickly. Maybe it was a trap. Perhaps we're trapped here forever. I opened the door to find myself in a familiar place. The huts in the real world! This has to be a taunt. I walked down the corridor and went in to the elevator. All the buttons are missing except one labelled '9'. This is definitely a taunt. I selected 9 and the door closed. After a second, it opened. That was faster than the actual elevator. I walked out and looked down the corridor. I got my rifle ready and turned on the flashlight. I skipped all the door and stopped in front of what would be Kay's room. I opened it slowly and looked in. It was brightly lit with a desk and a chair. Set up like an interrogation room. Then a boy with a wide smile appeared at the opposite side of the chair. He had the same blue uniform as the postman. He pointed at the seat. I sat down. A chain then wrapped me in the chair.

"I'm going to ask a series of questions. Answer truthfully." He said.

"And if I don't?"

"Then the next dungeon will get much harder." I gulped. "Question 1: Who's your best friend?"

"Dale." A buzz then sounded and a green light appeared behind the boy.

"Truthful. Question 2: Kay or Ava?"

"As in which one would I shoot or which one I would stay with forever?" I then got stabbed in the arm.

"No jokes. Question 2: Ka..."

"Ava!" I screamed. The same buzz and light came again.

"Truthful. Question 3: What would you do to save the previous answer?"

"Well, what am I doing now?"

"Risking your life."

"Then that!" The green light came.

"Truthful. Question 4: Out of everyone you know, who would you save?" I thought about it.

"Ava." A red light came this time with a more violent buzz.

"Oh, Walker. Why did you lie about that?"

"WHO THE HELL WOULD I SAVE THEN?"

"Thurston."

"What?"

"You know that he's young. You don't want him to die in this world. You know that everyone else have seen the world enough. Plus, he's suffered enough"

"That makes se..."

"Question 5: Can you escape the chair?" I frowned at him. I looked down to see the chain still there.

"No?" A red light appeared. "Oh what the fuck."

"You can. Just not at the moment. You may leave now." I then got sucked down and arrived back to the group. What the hell? I need to get some sleep...

Miho

We've all been split up. We found the next dungeon and then a minotaur just split us all up in this maze.

"Guys!" I heard someone shout. I think that was Saori. "Help!" She shouted in a panicked voice. I ran around the place, trying to find her. "AHH!" I then heard a series of gunshots and a few slashes.

"Got him!" I heard Chris shout. There was then a massive thud, causing the ground to shake.

"Guys?" I shouted.

"Miho!" Saori shouted.

"Where are you?" Chris then emerged from the bush wielding a dagger. He then cut through the branches to clear the way. Saori stepped through and hugged me.

"You can get off her. We still have to find the others." Chris said. He then took lead and walked through the maze normally.

"Why aren't you cutting the bushes down?"

"Because it isn't just the minotaur. We could be ambushed through the bush." We both looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean it isn't just the minotaur?"

"You didn't see the griffin?" A loud eagle screech then came out. "Well, you heard it now." We then wondered aimlessly for an hour. "Not another soul... Haven't even encoutered the griffins. I think this is a pshychological test now instead of a physical test." He then sat down and looked at us. "Rest for a bit. We can't carry on with out a break." We then sat opposite of him and stayed quiet for a bit. Another screech came out. Chris looked up behind us. He then stood up and aimed at something. We looked behind us to try and see what he was aiming at.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The exit... It's not on the ground! It's the Griffins!" He exclaimed. He then fired in the air trying to make the most amount of noise possible. Something then swooped in a snatched him up. We looked up as he got carried away. They both got higher and higher until they reached the top of the wall.

"So... We have to make a bunch of noise?" Saori asked.

"Most likely..." I said, pulling my pistol out and shooting the air. A Griffin then grabbed hold of me and lifted me up. It's claws were stabbing me a little. It's grip is also crushing me. It hurts a lot! It then dropped me, causing me to roll on a stone platform.

"You alright?" Chris asked. I got up, slowly. Chris grabbed me to make sure I balanced well. "I think you need to sit down for a bit. You didn't land as smoothly as me." He then guided me to a pile of wood and let me sit down. He then walked to the edge to see what was the next dungeon. "It's a carrier. Probably yours..." I tried to look at it from my place. I could only see the bridge. It was covered by smoke! "It's on fire." He then looked at me. "It's definitley a psychological test." Saori then arrived and landed like me. By rolling. Chris laid her next to me and told her what he told me. He then walked behind us and left us for a bit.

"Why did we volunteer for this?" Saori asked. I shrugged. "We're not even helping that much." Chris then came back with 3 backpacks.

"Any of you with a fear of heights?" We both shook our heads. "Good because we're jumping." He then laid 2 backpacks in front of us and put on one.

"Are you crazy?" Saori exclaimed.

"I think I am at this point." He said, before running and jumping off. We both gasped and tried to see. I stood up, slowly, and saw him parachuting down. I grabbed one and put it on. Saori grabbed one as well.

"I'll go if you go." I nodded my head and jumped off. The parachute then opened instantly and glided me down to the carrier. I'm sure that's not how a parachute works. I then went through some smoke and choked a little. I then landed hard. I quickly pulled the parachute away and clutched my stomach. I lied down. That griffin really did some damage. I bullet then landed next to me. I turned around to see Chris shooting at 2 others. He then ducks down behind a plane wreckage. He looked at me for a bit before reloading. He rose up again and successfully took them out. Saori then landed and rolled for a bit. Chris then helped her up and ran to me.

"You alright?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He then helped me up. "What now?"

"We stay here for a bit. Wait for the rest of the team." He then walked away and lied down against the wreckage.

"Nothing else?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Where are your guns?" He asked. Saori pulled out her pistol. "You let them go when you got grabbed by the griffin. Didn't you?" He then sighed and threw me his pistol. "Be careful with that," He said as I inspected the pistol, "It's powerful, so grip it with 2 hands. When you shoot do your best to keep it down so it doesn't smack you in the head. I've seen that multiple times." I looked back at him with worry on my face. "Don't worry. I think you can handle it." He then looked over the wreckage for enemies.

"Saori?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the others have already gone?"

"Probably. I hope not though."

"Why?"

"Because we don't know if they're dead or not if they've gone ahead." We stayed silent for a bit, occasionally looking back to see any parachutes. "Don't you think Chris is strange?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's acting as if everything we've done is normal. Like every day stuff." We looked at him. He was busy fiddling with a bullet. "Has he been through this before?"

"Being kidnapped by a powerful being? Most likely not."

"Not that. Parachuting, Griffin grabbing, Minotaurs..."

"There's no way he's fought Minotaurs before."

"But, he's not reacting in shock. He saw that guy bleed heavily and treats him calmly."

"He says all this is a psychological thing."

"So, why is he calm?"

"All right, you two. Let's go. We've waited long enough." He stood up and put his magazine back in his gun. We followed on. "We probably have to go either in the plane or the decks."

"How did you work that out?"

"It's meant to torture our minds. The most torturous place for us is the decks or plane. Get ready to see the rescue again." Multiple helicopters then landed behind a building near us. Saori started to move to it before Chris stopped her. "Remember. Torturing our minds." We then heard a series of screams and then gunfire behind the buildings. He then carried on, traversing all the building wrecks. After a bit, we arrived where the plane was. This time it was different. We hid behind a car and looked at the plane. Saunders infantry were now the ones busting through the door. We tried to make sense of everything. When the door was opened, Saunders then grabbed a few of us out of the plane. It was us!

"Alright." They laughed. "Time to get the party started!"

"Someone help!" Saori 2 shouted. Saori 1 looked like she wanted to jump out and attack. They then made us kneel. Saunders then got behind them and aimed pistols at our heads.

"How should we kill them?"

"Fire!" They shouted.

"NO!" 'We' shouted.

"Oh. Fire it is then." One of the Saunders then grabbed what seemed to be a molotov cocktail and lit it. He got ready to throw it as the guys behind us walked away. Suddenly, the bottle had broken and the fire spilled on the floor, engulfing the holder. Multiple gunshots were then shot and some fell down, others got in cover in time. We looked at Chris, who had his rifle up. He slowly got out of the cars cover and walked up. "Woah Woah Woah! We surrender! We're coming out!" The men then got out. Most with their hands up. One had his hands behind his head. He got closer to Chris.

"Stay back!" Chris shouted. A loud ping then came and the guy ran to Chris. Chris then proceeded to shoot himand a grenade came out of the guys hand. The grenade went through the air and exploded midway. The others cheered as Chris fell back.

"We got him!" One of them shouted. They then approached Chris and checked if he was still alive. A few gunshots followed and the guys then fell back. Chris groaned and tried to sit up. We ran to him to check if he was alright. He had a bit of shrapnel in him, but none that seemed to go through the vest. 'We' then ran behind us and said, "Thanks for saving us. Now, could you please count to ten?" We looked at them in confusion and obeyed. After, we turned blue and appeared in a field. Chris was now lying on a tree.

"What a shit day." He said.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked.

"It's part of my job. I kind of have to be." He shrugged.

"How is it?"

"Well, think about it. If I panicked in any of the situations on the past few days, who would be dead? There would be me because I could have fucked up on killing the Minotaur and then it would kill both me and you. Then there's Spears. I could have fucked up on the healing and made him bleed out. Miho would still be in the maze as well."

"Alright..." We then checked out surroundings. Seems like an open field. "Recognise this place? Anyone?"

"I do..." Chris said. "It's Tower... Uh... RNG. It's where Cutter and Striker used to live. We should check their house. Follow me!" He then jumped up and ran to a forest.

"For a guy that had a grenade explode in his face." Saori then looked at me. "He's pretty fast." We then chased him through the forest. After a bit, we arrived to a wooden house. Chris walked in and looked around. We followed to find a bunch of arrows placed everywhere. He then walked upstairs and entered a specific room. As soon as we reached the top of the stairs, the door slammed and locked Chris in.

"Chris?!"

"I'm fine. Oh crap..."

"What is it?"

"There's a wall with spikes on it. I think it's going to get closer."

"How do we get you out?"

"Uh..."

"What would be something that'll torture you mentally?"

"Uh... I can only think of one thing. Go East of this house and keep going until you encounter someone with a green hood. Get her to come here. Hurry!" We then rushed out of the house and headed east.

"It's his job to be calm? So, always cancel out real human emotions and reactions?" Saori said.

"Apparently so."

"Do we have to do that in Panzerfahren?"

"No. It isn't madatory. It's not mandatory in Infantry either. They just recommend it."

"Ok. Good."

"Who is it?" Someone said.

"Are you Chris' friend?" I asked.

"Chris? Who's he?" They then jumped in front of us. She had a green hood!

"Never mind. Could you come with us?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because someone might die if you don't!"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"We'll give you our weapons!" I said, desperately.

"Alright then. Hand them over." We then reluctantly gave her our weapons.

"Isn't it a bad idea to give her our weapons?" Saori asked.

"There's no time! Can you come now!"

"Alright. Lead the way." We then ran back to the house and rushed up.

"Chris! We're back!" Saori shouted. We then heard the doorknob twist a little and then a loud bang.

"Door's still not opening!"

"Think of something bad about... This girl."

"We haven't even met though?"

"Mieko. Shoot a paralyse arrow at the door."

"How do you know my na..."

"Santa told me. Now do it!" Mieko then pulled out her bow and loaded a yellow arrow. She then fired at the door and it opened, revealing the spikes only inches away from Chris. He rushed out and shut the door behind.

"Count to 20." Mieko said. We counted to 20 quickly and we got teleported to a barn. Chris crouched down and picked up a not.

"What does it say?"

"'Well done! You've done all the dungeons. These were built primarily to torture your mind. Now just wait for the others and the barn doors will open, revealing your final test.' Hm... So, I was right."

"How were they built to torture us?"

"Well, the starting one was to test if we had the guts to fight ourselves. That was more physical. The maze was meant to turn us insane by... Either by the screeches from that annoying griffin or loneliness. The wall was meant to overcome our fear of heights. The Carrier was definitely meant to torture you guys. You mustn't have had a good time. Whilst I was in that room, I keep getting reminded of things that would make me feel bad or guilty about myself." He then rose and threw the paper away. "So, the final stage... I don't know. Maybe it's a boss fight. Like how all the Towers were designed." He then walked up the stairs and looked through the window. "It's late. Get some rest. I'll stay on guard for the night." We obeyed and lied down on the top floor. Saori managed to sleep, but my mind was clouded by thoughts. How does that guy know so much about us? How does Chris seem to have figured all these things out? I sat up and looked at Chris. He must have a lot of questions. Plus, he was quite lonely today. I stood up and joined him on guard. "Couldn't sleep?" I shook my head. We stayed in silence for a bit before he said, "You know. I always admired you." I staggered at the confession.

"Wh-Wh-Why?"

"You always seemed so innocent. Yet inside you, you always had that fighting spirit. You kept thinking of clever tactics. Even when improvising. You always cared about the entire group as well."

"Why th-th-thank you."

"Why are you always so nervous though? I'm not any better than you."

"You are though."

"I don't think you've seen me fully."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not always this 'All powerful person.' I'm just a normal person. Like you. Except you get more recognition."

"That's not true!"

"Who's been on live television the most? Who's been praised as the university team killer?"

"Those were lu..."

"I believe in luck. But how can you call those luck?"

"Saunders was..."

"Them being fair!"

"Which was..."

"Miho... It wasn't luck."

"Alright. Fine."

"So, why are you still awake?"

"Just had a load of questions."

"Maybe I can answer them. Shoot."

"Uh... Alright then. How have you figured all this out?"

"I'm a quick thinker. Who said I was right any way? What if I was wrong?"

"They seem to make the most sense though."

"So? This world doesn't make sense."

"Alright. Let's move on then. What do you think is beyond that door?" Chris then looked back.

"I suspect a physical test. We've been throught a lot of mental tests. Now, for a question from me. Why did you volunteer?"

"We wanted to repay you for saving us."

"That's your way to repay me? I think a simple thank you would have sufficed."

"Not in our books."

"But, you're not the one recieving the repayment. I am. So, I determine what I want as repayment."

"Not all the time."

"A thank you would've been better."

"No it..."

"Yes. It would." Spears and Griffith then arrived. Looking horrified. "What was your test like?"

"Awful! We had to go through terrible shit again. I don't want to go into details." Griffith said. They then walked up and took place on a wall. I looked at Chris who raised an eyebrow.

"Ours must have been the tip of the iceberg. Nothing else." Chris said, looking back outside. "Get some rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow."

"What abou..."

"Just rest. I'll be fine." I obeyed and lied down next to Saori. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind.

Chris

It's the morning. I'm not sure what time since my watch and phone have stopped working. Another way to turn us insane. Lose our track of time and not know if the time has sped up or slowed down. I looked away and turned to the team. Everyone came back last night. They all seemed to have gotten a lot worse than me. Let's see how tired they really are. I'm going to appear as a massive dickhead. I pulled my pistol and and aimed it to the ceiling. I then pulled the trigger and the blank was then fired. I then shouted, "Let's go people! Those souls aren't going to wait forever!" They groaned and moaned a bit before rising. After 10 minutes, everyone was already up. We stood outside of the barn doors. I sighed heavily and pushed the doors open. It then revealed two arenas. One was a boxing ring whilst the other one was a running track. "The first challenger! Step forward and enter the boxing ring!" Someone shouted. I walked up first and climbed the ring. A blue electrical wall then appeared behind me which took my guns. I looked back at the ring and saw the shadow guy again. "Rules are simple! Beat the shadows in both stages and free a small portion of the surivivors! Fail and they will be electricuted." I then noticed a bunch of people on the other side, being held back by a forcefield. "Begin!" The shadow then moved instantly and punched me in the face. I staggered and almost fell back, before regaining my stance. I took a few steps back before attempting to kick his rib. He grabbed my leg and twisted it. I fell on my face and jumped up after. I then tried to do a low blow. He blocked it, but I proceeded to do a uppercut. He stepped back and dodged it. This is going to be a while... I sidestepped around him and tried to look for something that'll guarentee a win for me. I couldn't spot anything. Wait... I looked at my hip and saw my Kunai still there. I grabbed them and held them. Throwing... I could distract him with them. I threw one at his head, he leaned to one side and looked back at me. I ran to him and stabbed his head. He then violently shook and turned red. I quickly dodged back. Is he going to explode? He then shattered in place. I looked at the broken pieces and walked past them, grabbing my Kunai which was stuck on the rope. I walked to the other side and climbed over to go on the running track. I should excell at this. I took place at one of the lines and looked back, seeing Kay going next. I'm kind of interested in seeing how she does. multiple shadows then appeared on the line and they were already in position. I got down on one knee and placed my two hands on the ground. i'm awful at this type of startup because I always seem to hesitate before going. "3..! 2..! 1...! Go!" A shot then went out and we started to run. The only real competition was one that seemed to be dark purple. After the first lap, it seemed really close. Can we cheat? Probably not. I then overtook him for 2 seconds before he got back in front. I then noticed some hurdles up ahead, a few metres behind the finish line. When we got to the first one, he tried to jump it before tripped on the top end. I slid under and proceeded to do that with the rest. I then sprinted for the end. "Race, Finished!" The referee shouted. I looked at the shadows. They were gone. I glanced back at Kay. I turned at the wrong time because she was then kicked in the face. That's not going to be good. I looked back at the prisoners and proceeded to the wall. "You may choose which group can be free..." I then touched one of the groups cubes. The force field then disappered. They rushed out and thanked me. We then spectated the others. Everyone except Kay, Spears and Saori did everything first try. Everyone seemed to be in pain when they were electrocuted. Spears couldn't do the boxing ring that well. After 10 or more attemps, he did it. We cheered and saw him weakly move to the racing track. He wont' be able to do it. He's got no strength left in him. We then saw him losing hope quickly after his 3rd race. He fell to his knees and seemed to be crying. I rushed to him and knelt by him.

"I-I-I can't do it... It's humiliating but it hurts too much." Spears said, helplessly. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Not everyone's the best fighter."

"Why am I the leader?"

"Because you can strategise... Rommel wasn't the best shooter. Nor was Montgomery."

"But..."

"But, you did your best. That's what matters."

"Is it?"

"It is. I'll take your place if you want." I stood up and walked to the ref. "Can I take his place?"

"Are you alright with being hurt terribly? That means that they will be competing with someone that is still injured."

"I am. But, the people that are still stuck will not be electricuted."

"Ok. You'll be electricuted instead."

"Fine with that."

"You serious?"

"Yeah. Let's start." I then walked up to the track before the ref stopped me. "Oh yeah. Inju..." Someone then punched me in the rib, then the stomach. They then hit me in the face and threw me to the floor. I got up and felt dizzy. I slowly walked up to the line and got ready. It hurts to even walk. We started to entire process again. I came last. The ref then stabbed me with a metal object and electricuted me. After 8 attempts, I improved a little. I came second to last...

"You can give up if you want. Leave the..."

"No. I'm still going. I'm going to go strongly."

"You're humiliating yourself..."

"The needs of the many... Outweigh the needs of the few... Thanks Spock." The ref then backed up and got ready to shoot again. "You're going to kill me, Spock." I muttered. After 20 attempts, I ignored the pain and came second. After that... I'm not sure what happened. I think I slipped in to shock and passed out after that electricution. I woke up lying on the floor, surrounded by a bunch of people looking down at me. I quickly sat up and looked around for the track. I saw it and it was completely empty. "Wha..."

"Miho already won it for you. They were fed up with torturing you lot." One guy said. I stood up and looked at the crowd.

"Well done! You may return! But, did you know that you've skipped 11 months." The figure said.

"What?" We all shouted.

"Yeah. Believe it or not. I think I've put you all in enough physichal and mental trauma. So, I made you all go through a lot less. Live through 4 weeks. Good luck. The unguilded must choose what guild they want to choose. Press the symbols and you will go to that guilds main place." Multiple emblems appear mid air on the track. We could barely see any school emblems. We approached the one that was very unclear. We looked in closely at it and saw that it was just the school emblems but smaller. I pressed it and I was teleported to Tower 87. I looked around. Now the defenses were pushed back to the town centre. Barricades had blocked every entrance to the centre.

"They're back!" Someone shouted. Everyone then cheered. The commanders calmed them down and approached us.

"What took you so long?"

"The reindeers weren't in the mood to move for 11 months." I joked.

"After all we've been through..." Kay sighed. "You're still the comic relief." Kay then gave me a weak smile and explained everything.

"So, he controls time now?" Martin asked.

"I don't think so. My theory is that he got us in another dimension where time has been 11 months faster but everything else is the same. It's called the many worlds theory."

"So... He only has the powers to teleport to different dimensions."

"Probably what the Towers are. Different dimensions. Where's Ava?"

"Where's who?" Ava said, behind me. I turned around and hugged her. "Haven't seen me in a bit, have you?"

"Been through hell."

"I saw. I was in the first group that you let out."

"Were you?"

"We were." Martin said. I then turned to Cutter.

"Right..." I started.

"I don't think I want to fight the shadow guys again. Let's go home."

"Uh... Wait." I turned to the commanders, who seemed to finish their conversations. "Did anyone die while we were away?"

"Only wounded." Maho answered.

"Ok. That's good. Were there any attacks today?"

"There were. You came in too late."

"Last thing..."

"What is it?"

"Can we have Kay?"

"I heard my name!" Kay said.

"Yeah. You can have her."

"Uh... Ok then." I turned back to Cutter.

"Yeah. Let's go home." We stood on the Podium and said Tower 5. We followed the group and arrived at the house. "It hasn't changed a bit." I joked.

"So, why did you bring me along?" Kay asked.

"About that. Can you lot leave us?" They left us alone in the room. We then sat around a table. "Right. So, I just wanted us to be here to settle some confusion."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked.

"So as of now, You and me are going out. Before it was me and Kay. Clearly, Kay isn't very happy."

"What do you mean?" Kay said, innocently.

"You made me run all night and I think you hired the worst trainer for me. You also got your friends to verbally hurt me."

"You did what?"

"We're just here to settle everything. Obviously, we don't want to be your enemy. Especially since you're the one that is giving us accommodations. Can we just agree to not fight?"

"We can." Kay said. "So, we will. Saunders know that this isn't a war."

"But it can become one soon." I joked. They then started to stand up. Kay headed for the door before I stopped her. "That doesn't mean you can leave so quickly. We should at least spend a day with each other. It's no good to just be neutral."

"Do we have to?" Ava groaned.

"With that mood, yes." I said. "Now, I'll leave you guys here. I'm going to get the others. If I come back to either of you fighting then I'm going to join in!" I then left the room and searched the other rooms. I then ran up the stairs and found them sitting together on a bed. "Let's go. You guys better have a plan for the day." They shook their heads and walked out. I waited for all of them to go out before joining Cutter at the back. "What time are you guys from?" I asked.

"Same as Mieko. 2017." Cutter replied.

"Oh... Right. What's your phone number? Just in case."

"0871 871 8710 0871." (Disclaimer! This is an actualy phone number for a london taxi ride! Do Not Call them unless you actually want a one number taxi in london!) I quickly typed his number on my phone. "Got it?"

"Yeah." We then entered the dining room and saw the girls talking. That's good. "Alright. We have no plan..."

"What do we do then?" Ava asked.

"That... You work for yourself. I've got something important to do. I'll meet you all here sooner or later." I then left the house and ran for the Podium. That was rather abrupt now that I think about it. I went to Tower 87 and looked for my squad. "Excuse me." I asked a random soldier, carrying some crates. "Have you seen Dale or his squad any where?"

"Dale? They're stuck in the dead zone."

"Dead zone?"

"Past those barricades. The orcs and demons have occupied those areas. No one wants to go there." Fucks sake...

"Alright... Absolutely no one?"

"I wouldn't plan to go out there if you're planning to rescue them. They're most likely dead any way."

"Thanks for the self confidence. Where were they last time?"

"Past the north barricade. Main weapons store."

"Ok thanks." I then stood on the platform again and searched the entire area. "You, You and You! Come to me!" I pointed at a St. Gloriana soldier, a Kuro Mori Mine soldier and a Pravda soldier. They saw me and walked to me.

"Yes sir?"

"Sir?"

"You've got a second lieutenent shoulder patch." I looked at it. I never noticed that.

"Huh. Any way, we're going to the Dead zone." The St. Gloriana one was the only one who didn't cheer. "Only one of us has common sense then. Have we all got the equipment we require?"

"Yeah." They all said.

"Let's go then." We ran to the north barricade and climbed over it. We ran until we were out of sight, where we knew we weren't as safe. We crouched down and tried to make the least amount of noise as possible. We heard some screeches and a few shadows go over the us. We looked around and saw nothing. Have they really occupied this area. I stopped and started to stand up. Bad timing, because a squad of orcs stopped at the end of our streets and saw us. They then alerted everyone before we shot them down. Another shriek came again behind. We looked back and saw a few red demonic creatures flying down on us. We panicked and fired. They dodged and disappeared. "FUCK STEALTH! LET'S GO!" We then ran to the weapons store and saw a dozen of orcs surrounding the store. The Pravda soldier was the first one to shoot. They were armoured so there was barely any damage done to them. They turned around and saw us. Half of them charged at us and swung their axes at us. We dodged it and were split apart. I turned off my outer communications and switched to close proximity radio. "Don't say anything. Just get ready to switch to thermal. Aim for the heat signatures. The armour would block the heat, so the heat would be wear they're exposed." I then shot my grenade from my M203 Grenade Launcher, causing a cloud of smoke to appear. I then threw another smoke grenade and put on my thermal vision. I saw a few small gaps of thermal and aimed for them. I then fired and after a while, the smoke cleared up and it showed all of them down. We then looked at each other before more enemies arrived. We jumped in to the shop and looked at my squad. "So... How are you all?"

"Fucking A. You're our rescue team?" Dale asked.

"No. We're the comedians."

"So, how are we going to escape?" Clay asked.

"Uh... We'll go through the street two people at a time. We'll use smokes to cover us."

"We don't have enough smokes." I frowned and got up. I then kicked open the back door and looked around the room. I then noticed a box labelled smokes and grabbed it. I then threw the box to the group.

"Alright. Dale and Clem, you guys will go first." After a while, it was just me and the St. Gloriana soldier. This time it wouldn't work... The orcs and demons are closer. "We should go to the back. Come on." I grabbed one last smoke and threw it to the ground. We then ran to the back room and slammed the door. I grabbed a claymore and put it next to the door. I then saw another door and tried to open it. Locked... "Give me a minute. I can lockpick this."

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Just hold them off!" I grabbed my lockpicking set and tried to unlock it. I then heard the door shatter and the claymore set off. After a while, a few gunshots followed along. I then got really close before I snapped my pin. "Fuck." I muttered. I looked back at the other guy and noticed that he had a masterkey on the end of his gun. "Let me have your gun!" I shouted.

"What for!"

"Just pass it!" He gave it to me. I stepped back and shot at the handle, numerous times. A demon then burst through the door and stabbed the guy in the leg. I shot it in shock and got it. I looked at the soldier and saw him bleeding from his leg. "Damn! Sorry mate!" I looked at the store door and suppressed it with gunfire. I then threw the gun away and grabbed my gun. I then grabbed the guys back and pulled him.

"Leave me! I'll slow you down!"

"You didn't volunteer for this though. Just have my gun and get ready to shoot." I then passed him my weapons and then grabbed my pistol. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him, whilst I aimed forward. He screamed as I dragged him. A orc then cut me off before we got on the street. I shot him with my pistol. Missed a few times before I got him in the head because of recoil. I tried to run across and cut through the alleys. Every now and then, I tried to shoot some of the demons on the roofs. I then ran out and looked behind. We were being chased by a shit ton of guys! I then noticed a part of the zone that I recognised. We're near the safe zone. I then sprinted this time. The soldier then screamed louder as we reached the barricades line of sights. I turned around and got down. The orcs then ran into the line of fire and got shot to pieces. The firing kept going, so I gave the guy some morphine. My things still haven't turned to potions. I tried to crawl with him. Not that easy. We then reached the end and the firing stopped. I got the guy over and climbed over it myself. "God damn... Thanks for the assist." They ignored us. "I'm sorry I had to drag you into this."

"Why? That was thrilling."

"Despite you being stabbed and dragged?"

"But, it was proper fun. The adrenaline!"

"Wow. We definitley need you in Saunders." i stood up. "See you around." I walked to Dale and the others.

"So, why were you away for so long?"

"Because I was stuck in a psychological chamber."

"Really?"

"Of course not. It's Chris. He's obviously lying."

"I'm not this time. The guy performed mental tests on all of us. That's why we were gone for ages."

"Ah... Did you get Ava?"

"Yeah. I did."

"That's good. That's very good." I looked up and saw the sun setting. Time flew...

"I should get going any way. See you guys!" I then started to go to the Podium. Dale joined me. "Yeah?" I said after we arrived on Tower 5.

"You seem to be parting from us." I frowned at him. "You know what I mean. You seem to be hanging out with the others more."

"I know... I'm sorry." We then stopped. "It's just... I think we're not doing so well any more. The humour and friendship we had seemed to disappear."

"I know... But, I don't think..."

"That we should lose our friendship forever?"

"Exactly. I still want to be friends. But, I feel like being close friends is impossible. Especially with our current states. You're going to get more friends from this world and you're going to hang out with Ava a lot more now. Like before. It's a repeating cycle, Chris. We have that brief moment of friendship. Then we just part away and act like nothing happened."

"Because we're pre-occupied with other things. I know. But, I feel like our friendships going to be back together when we return."

"You feel like it?"

"Yeah. I would say 'I know so' but you know how much I hate clichés."

"Yeah. So..."

"See you in another 11 months."

"Yeah. Even if our friendship doesn't last... Just don't lose your joking side."

"I won't. Bye then..."

"See you..." We then parted away. I looked back and saw Dale teleport away. I sighed and walked to a tree. I looked at it for a while before sitting down. This world... It's strange... It's changing us mentally with out us knowing... I need some time to think. Some time to contemplate all this.

Ava

"Chris was great over the holidays. He actively looked out for us and tried to make it the most fun for us." Kay said, as we waited for dinner. "We did start roughly..."

"With the shooting."

"Yeah. But, it started to stabalise after a while. We went camping, theme park etcetera."

"He's changed a lot then."

"Why? What was he like before?"

"He was the egotistical type. He acted like he was the best compared to everyone else. But, if you get to know him more then you have the real Chris. Fragile and weak. He was always afraid of getting in trouble or hurt. He was also a cry baby."

"And here he is. Taking risks, shots and trying to bend the rules to help others."

"Bending rules?"

"He left school ground with out permission to see you." Huh... I thought he got permission. That's nice once again. "He's also been a smart arse."

"That hasn't changed then. But, everything else has."

"I know. I checked his school files and saw a bunch of surprising things. Apparently, he wasn't the caring type. Also, overweight."

"I know right? He seemed to be extremely different when I saw him."

"Why? What was he like?"

"Oh. I have a photo of him here." I reached in to my pockets and pulled out my phone. Kay shuffled next to me and looked at the photos. She then burst out laughing seeing him. "See? Completely different!"

"Oh my gosh. He has changed a bit."

"Dinners ready!" The door then opened and Chris walked in. I quickly hid my phone and got off the couch to greet him.

"I heard Dinner." Chris said. "Time to be fat again." I eyed Kay and smiled. "What? Oh, don't tell me that you showed her my old pictures." Kay laughed.

"No. Of course not." We then sat down on the table and started to eat. "This is lovely."

"Thanks. I'm not that good at cooking though." Striker said.

"Don't down yourself! This is delicious."

"You have a habit of downgrading yourself, don't you?"

"She's got high standards." Cutter said.

"Is that why you two aren't going out?" Chris joked. Everyone laughed except Cutter. "I'm joking. Don't beat me up."

"How good are you at cooking?" Striker asked me and Kay.

"I'm not so good." I said.

"Yeah. Me neither."

"Then they work in a 5 star restaurant." Martin joked.

"We won't though." Martin shrugged.

"Could do. Oh. That was my question!" Cutter said.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you today? You were gone for a bit."

"Me? I went exploring the Pacific ocean. Then the Atlantic."

"God damn it." I said.

"Fine. I went past the barricades trying to save Dale and the others."

"That took a long time then."

"I then sat next to a tree giving myself time to think."

"Think about what?"

"Just about... Stuff. This world. That's it."

"Fine."

"Any ways. I'm done." I said, standing up. "I'll be... Uh..."

"Upstairs. The door at the end is our room. I'll see you there." I then walked up the stairs and walked to the room to the end. The upstairs seems to have a lot of doors. I wonder what they're for. I opened the door and walked in. It's quite furnished. It's got a desk in the corner with a bunch of stuff on it. There's also 2 beds. I wonder if he intended for me to be here. I walked over to the desk and looked at all the work. It was just a bunch of drawings with written work. I grabbed one of them and read it. It was just a fictional story. I then grabbed another and read it. Now this was a real life story. I then noticed a label on the top right. These labels were the same with the pictures. They're meant to match. That's good for creativity I guess. Hm... Those ones that I thought were fictional could be real. Just in this world. The door then opened and Cutter walked through with Martin behind him. I put down the papers and turned to them. "I guess you read them."

"I did. Only a few though. Now we should go to sleep. It's late and we've experienced quite a nightmare."

"Alright. Where am I meant to sleep?" Martin asked, looking around.

"There's a guest room. Door on the left." Cutter pointed.

"I'm not a guest?" I asked.

"We decided to let you have a bit of ownership over the house."

"So I can destroy it?"

"Obviously not. You can add furniture. That's it."

"Can I add dynamite?"

"I'm regretting this decision." Martin then left and closed the doors. "Let's go to sleep then." All was normal for the rest of the month. Except the last day... Boy, was that chaotic...

 **Alright. I think this chapter has gone long enough. I'll do the last day in the next chapter. If I don't think it was enough then I'll also do another thing. Not going to spoil it. Any how, I hope you all enjoyed reading this 3rd Chapter in Part 2. Ironically, I called this chapter 'Part 3' in my documents. Have fun now!**


	12. The ending

"We've got a letter." Kay said, when we arrived downstairs.

"Gone AWOL again?" I asked.

"Yeah. But, this is important."

"What is it about?" Ava asked.

"Probably junk mail."

"No. It says that our last defence is an offence."

"What?" We all said.

"We're going to lay siege on a building. We're going to go against a bunch of modern soldiers. An overwhelming amount. We're going to have some others with us. Not real ones. If we're able to plant a flag on top of the mall then it's over. That's it. All of this has gone. We can return."

"Really?" I grabbed the sheet in her hands and skim read it. "Wow. That's... Interesting?" I then read the bottom. "We're going to teleport soon. Where we can have a meeting before the siege."

"How soon?" Martin asked.

"like... Now." We then turned blue and appeared in a garden. We looked around and saw the other students teleporting in. We looked behind to see a gate labelled 'Students' with a massive glass building behind it. We then noticed a bright yellow light next to the gate labelled 'Leaders' with an arrow pointing to it. I looked at Kay. "Should we..."

"Yeah." We walked to it and stopped in front of it. I put my hand in it. My entire body slowly turned gold and I was then put next to a table. I looked around and saw a bunch of people surrounding this table. The table had a 3D model of the glass building.

"Good. We're all here. Now, you all have recieved the letter about the siege. Well, this is building that we're laying siege on. This model shows us that this building has 10 levels. Each filled with enemies at every corner. Now, the objective is to chop off this flag." He then pointed at a flag on top of a balcony. "And then place our flag on it. This test will not be forgiving. These will be like the attacks on us. Brutal and harsh. We've all lost many friends. We've all suffered heavy losses. But, those were necessary to reach this stage. We can not give up mid way."

"That's great and all. But, who's going to be our flag holder?"

"One of the students."

"We're going to have the young newbies have control of our fate?"

"Yeah. They're the best equipped and I heard a team of them saved over half a thousand of people. I also heard the leader of their team had gone in to one of the towns dead zone and gotten a fair amount of people out. Are they in the meeting?"

"Yeah!" Kay shouted.

"Is it you?" They asked. Kay then patted me on the back.

"Nope. This guy." I glared at Kay and looked back at the others.

"Ah... You're the fate decider."

"Woah. No. I'm not."

"Alright. We've decided the flag holder. Now, we must discuss tactics. As you can see, the building is surrounded by every single factions. I think that the elves should join up with the Students and protect them no matter what."

"Alright."

"The orcs will be the ones who go through the front entrance since that's where there's going to be a lot of enemies."

"Why us!" The orc leader shouted angrily.

"You're the brutes. You can easily take them out. The rest will support the others by distracting them and take out their sides. I'm not sure what other tactics we can perform. We've all got different techs, so we can't work effectively with equipment. We're just going to do a little bit of improv then. We're also going to strike in the afternoon. Is that alright?" Everyone agreed. "Then this meeting is concluded. May god be with us." We all turned gold and got teleported back to our groups. Now, the elves are here... As if they heard us. I turned around and saw the back of the building instead.

"Chris..." Ava said.

"Yeah?"

"You've got a flag on your back." I looked up and saw a white fox flag.

"I am the flag carrier..."

"What? Really?" Dale asked.

"He is. Get everything ready. We're going to attack this afternoon." Kay ordered. She then walked away and left us. We looked at each other for a bit.

"Anything new?" Cutter asked.

"I'll tell you once we sit down."

"Where are we going to sit down?"

"On the grass." I then walked on to the grass and sat down, looking at the others. Only my squad didn't follow. Dale sighed and sat down with us. I then explained what happened. "...So, the elves are now going to help us attack."

"So... We're fucked." Clay said.

"No. We're not the ones that are in front."

"But, we're still fighting trained guys."

"So? Haven't we all?"

"Chris?" I looked behind and saw Spears. "You need to start a speech soon. Explain everything. Also, be inspirational."

"That's something I don't do. Can't you do it yourself?"

"I'm not a speech maker."

"Of course you're not. Time is it?"

"It's almost time for the attack."

"What? It's only been..."

"Yeah, I know. The leaders decided to make it sooner, so everyone isn't tired." I sighed and got up.

"Fine. Is there a platform to elevate me?"

"At the back. Good luck." I then walked to the back and saw the wooden stage. I walked faster and looked at the people I'm going to talk to. Most of them seemed to be worried about today. Others seemed to look used to these type of stuff. I'm surprised it's not the opposite that's true. I also wish the opposite was true... I walked up the stairs and looked at everyone again. Now I saw more of a divide. It seemed like the majority of the elves and students seemed to be a bit frightened. I cursed under my breath. After a while, everyone took notice of me and gathered around the stage. I rehearsed what I was meant to say. Take it back to that class presentation... I closed my eyes. Use that powerful voice you had back then. Don't stumble over your words. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright! You might be wondering what's going on! Well, I'm going to tell you. Today we will have our last fight against this evil! Our final escape! We've been given an opportunity of escape and we will not push it away! We've all lost someone to this hell! Their sacrifices were for nothing! If it wasn't for them, then we might not be standing here! Will we make their sacrifices for nothing? Will we just push this opportunity away?" Everyone stayed silent. "Well! Are we!?"

"We won't!" I got the response I wanted.

"Well, then we must succeed in this attack! The building across is the place we will have to attack! We must get the flag on my back to the top! If we do not then we are all doomed! We would've made those sacrifices pointless! We would have wasted lives! So, are we going to give up? Are we going to stop mid way? Are we going to make those people die in vain?"

"We won't!" Everyone shouted again. Wasn't my best speech... But, I haven't made one in ages so cut me some slack.

"Alright!" I then turned to Spears and toned my voice down. "When will the attack begin?"

"Let me check with Kay." He then walked off the stage and asked Kay. I looked back at the crowd who seemed to be filled with a bit more hope. They talked to each other for a while. "10 Minutes." I turned to Spears in shock.

"10! Seriously?"

"Yeah. Go on." I turned to everyone.

"Alright! I know most of you can't wait to get this hell finished! So, we're going to attack in 10 minutes!" Everyone then seemed to be more shocked than me.

"That's not enough time!"

"I'm not ready!"

"That's too soon!" Everyone shouted. I looked at Spears and bit my botton lip.

"I'll take over." Spears then stepped in and tried to calm everyone down. I jumped off the stage and walked to Kay.

"10 Minutes?"

"Yeah. Arrowheads decision."

"Fucks sake. That's not enough time."

"That's what we all said. But, they didn't listen."

"How did you even get another meeting in a short amount of time?"

"Radio. We've all found out that we had radios on our hips."

"Oh... So, what's the frequency for..." Kay then handed me a sheet of paper.

"It's on this. So are some things that the 'god' had added."

"Just tell me."

"Fine. He's being nice and is going to add clones to our army. So, we have an expendable force."

"That's good..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Where's Arisa and Naomi?"

"Where's who now?" Naomi asked behind her.

"Not very observant. Are you?" Arisa said.

"Nor smart." Shizu said.

"You guys are so stubborn. You going to carry on holding a grudge?" I said.

"No. But, we are for now."

"We're on a verge of a massive attack. Let's not have any 'accidents.'"

"Let's not guys. I was just explaining the new things to Chris." Kay stopped. I then noticed a bunch of red people behind them.

"Who are they?" I asked. They turned around and noticed them. "One minutes." I walked to them and saw a bunch more appearing. They seemed to take no notice of me. "Excuse me?" One of them turned to me and saluted.

"Staff Sergeant Chris Walker! Ready for orders!"

"Are you the clones?"

"Sir Yes Sir!"

"Uh... Alright. Do you have any idea about how many troops there are in that building."

"Sir! We are clones! We only know what you know!"

"Ok. So what am I thinking?"

"Why are we red?"

"I don't know. Why are you red?"

"So, are these the clones?" Kay asked.

"We are!"

"What's his name?" Arisa asked.

"Walker, Chris." He stated.

"Another one?"

"Yeah. It's going to get confusing after a while. We'll just call you clone leader."

"Yes sir!" I looked at the others and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, get your troops to the front." I said. "The attack is going to start soon." They then ran to the end and formed a large column. "Now, can you get the others to join in?" I asked Kay. She nodded her head and joined the other commanders. After a bit, Maho ordered everyone to get behind the column. We followed and waited in anticipation. The guy in front of me looked behind and spotted the flag. He looked down at me.

"So, you're the suicide runner?"

"Sadly." He grinned.

"Good luck." I frowned as he looked in front again. Why was he grinning? Probably because he's not the one that's going to carry the flag.

"10 Floors." Clay muttered. "Seems easy."

"Of course YOU think it would be easy." Dale said.

"Oh come on. What's the worst that would appear in those 10 floors?"

"You." Blair said.

"Probably you actually. You won't see anything from the smoke."

"Fuck... You..."

"I'll pass." I said. "Clem? You have your grenade launcher right?"

"I do."

"Get that ready. It might help." Multiple Blue flares came out from multiple places. The gate then opened and the clones rushed out. We followed on. It seemed to be clear for a bit before a mine detonated in front. We saw a bunch of red streaks and heard a few screams. We instantly spread out and then a sniper shot rang out. I couldn't see who went down, but I assumed that someone did. Carried on running. A few more explosions came out. I think the mines completely muffled out the Sniper shots. That or the Sniper had put on a suppressor. When we got within 20 metres of the entrence, all the clones had gone. The elves fired a few shots at the entrence. I couldn't see why because everyone had blocked my view. When the guy in front got out of the way, I saw why. There was a table with a machine gun on top. I guess the eleves got the guy. I jumped over the table and saw all hell break loose. Everyone was firing. Some of the elves collapsed as bullets went straight through them. I slid to the fountain in front of me and stayed in cover. I looked to my left and saw a explosion. Someone flew backwards and hit a counter. I looked to my right and saw people taking cover behind a table. Someone then fell in front of me. He was motionless. I looked down and saw that they had 3 bullet wounds. I checked his pulse and felt no beat. I got my gun ready and got out of cover. I saw 4 blue guys opposite of the fountain. They wielded LMG's. I guess they're the ones who are killing a lot of us. I took the opportunity and fired at them. Blue smokes came out of their back as they disappeared. I looked around and ran to the shop on the right. I climbed over the window and took cover behind a turned over desk. I reloaded and looked around. An armoured person then appeared and fired flamas at something. That's definitley not a friendly trooper. A few guys were behind them and they took no notice of me. This flamethrower better have a backpack like Thurston's. I searched and noticed the fuel pack on his legs. How has he been able to shoot for so long? I aimed at it and tried to get 100% accuracy. If I miss then his mates will shoot me. If I hit, it would most likely explode and engulf them in flames. These iron sights aren't the best. I fired one shot and hoped for the best. The tank exploded and they disappeared. The armour collapsed. Glad that was finished. I looked around and saw a large shrapnel near my shoulder. I pulled it out of the table and inspected it. That almost hit my shoulder... Damn. An extra hole then appeared through the table. Right, they weren't the only enemy. I quickly ran to the other side and stayed in cover. I peaked over the side and saw 2 soldiers. A few gunshots then came and caused them to go away. I looked back and saw someone aiming at them. They then ran down the aisle. I looked at the dead flametrooper and noticed an extra small tank and grabbed it. Could be useful later. I then followed the person before. As soon as we exited the shop, an explosion caused him to fly to the left. I looked to my right and saw nothing. I looked up and saw a bridge with multiple soldiers on it. I switched my fire mode back to Full-Auto and fired in their direction. I got one but the others dispersed away. I looked around and took in the scene. It's just a red vs blue scene. I couldn't see that many real students. Only elves and colours. Tells you a lot about us. I ran to the next shop before a few reds emerged out of cover. I dolphin dived and hit the wall that they were using as cover. Ouch. Black Ops makes it look so easy. But then again, it is a game. I sprayed and prayed against the wall before I rose again. I looked over the cover and saw them with no legs. They fired at me and missed. I still ducked down and sprayed again. I hit the mag release and reloaded. I looked through the hole and saw a clothes shop. I could easily take out anyone in there with a Willie Pete. A Willie Pete... I think Thurston had one... But, he's probably at the back. Someone then took a bullet to the face and fell backwards in front of me. They then disappeared in a puff of smoke and left behind their equipment. Maybe this guy had a Willie Pete. I searched through his equipment and just found a match. This'll do. But no matchbox. I looked around. I think Blair told us that glass windows can actually light matches. Just need a good amount of pressure. I looked around. Every single window is broken! I then spotted a pane of glass at the other end. I groaned and got ready to run. If I remembered this fact wrong then I am so screwed. I ran to it and struck the match against the window multiple times. Did I remember this wrong? I then spotted someone through the glass. Last attempt! I struck down quickly and ducked down. I looked at the match as they fired. It was on fire! Barely, but still! I kept the match down as I shuffled along. They broke the last window. But I don't need it! Yes! I put the match under a rack of fur coats and waited. They then caught fire and spread. I threw the match away and got out of the store as quick as possible. I looked around and saw a few knights trying to push through. Finally! Some other forces. I ran to the middle and stayed behind a pillar. A few Elves joined me.

"What do we do now?" One of them asked.

"I'm the commander now?"

"We thought you were from the stage."

"Oh. Well, we've gotta rescue those knights. We'll have more reinforcements."

"OK. Take point then." I then ran across and fired to my right to suppress the enemy. Something then knocked me to the side and made me crash through the shop windows. I then knocked my head on the counter. My head kills... I looked around and felt weaker. I then heard less. The gunshots seemed so distant. Everything seems so distant. I then closed my eyes.

Dale

"And what the hell are we meant to do?" Blair asked. "We're surrounded! Again! What the fuck is with us being surrounded!" We parted from Chris ages ago. Instead of going through the centre, we went to the side. We've been trapped in the first shop for a while.

"Stay calm." Thurston said.

"This is the calmest I can be, Thurston!"

"He was talking to the elf, jackass." Clay said.

"Well, I was too busy shooting the others off! Whilst you're there lying down!"

"Because I've been shot!" Clay shouted this time. Blair ducked down again and reloaded once again. "Clem is the only one that is actually doing some damage!"

"Least I'm trying!" He then rose again and fired.

"Keep pressure on that." Ava said, putting a rag on my leg. I held on to it. "Try not to..."

"Ava. Just talk to me. Put my mind off my injury." She paused for a moment.

"About what?" I shrugged.

"Anything. Chris?"

"I'll join in." Kay said, holding on to her hip.

"Alright. Did you know that me and Chris won..."

"Gamers chance. I was part of the tournament remember?"

"And we were the ones that you fought in the finals."

"Chris is such a wild card."

"That's true." Ava turned around. "What's Thurston like? I barely see him talk."

"He's like Clem. Jack of All Trades. But, quiet and shy."

"According to files, because of tragic events."

"Like what?"

"He lost his parents and his friends." Kay whispered. "You guys and his Brother is all he's got."

"Really? Damn."

"Need any help, Kay?" Thurston asked. Kay shook her head and smiled.

"Alright. Let's play a game instead. I'm going to say something and you have to say the person that you think fits that description perfectly."

"Sounds great."

"Untrustworthy."

"Clay."

"Chono."

"Interesting. Intel Gatherer."

"Chris and Blair."

"Arisa."

"I heard my name!" Arisa said, putting the radio down.

"Nothing!" Ava said. She turned back to us. "Crazy."

"Chris!" We both said. Ava laughed. Blair then cheered. We looked at what he was cheering at. Ava stood up and looked. "What is it?"

"Knights in shining armour." Ava said. "Need help getting up?"

"I'll be fine." I said, trying to get up. She grabbed my arm and helped me. "Like I said, 'I'll be fine.'" I looked over the cover and saw some knights slicing apart a few enemies. When they cleared the enemy out, three of them looked at us. They then walked to us.

"Are you guys part of the students?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the help."

"I'm hirohi..."

"Hiro, Jenk and Natsuki. I remember." Ava said.

"Hm... It's been over a year and you remembered our names?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because after con..." A explosion then rang out. Not abnormal, but this one was closer. We rushed out and looked at the enemy. Arrows then came through their chest with blue smokes coming out of them. They disappeared and we saw some elves. We rushed ourselves towards them.

"Are you the students?" One of them asked.

"We are. Why?" A shot then hit the wall next to us. We instantly got down and looked at where the shot came from. It was a dozen troops coming this way. We fired. We took down half of them before they ran away. "What did you want again?"

"Your commander is knocked out in that shop."

"Commander? Maho?" Kay said, taking point. She then looked in to the shop. "Oh god! Chris!?" She then stepped in to the shop. Ava pushed past me and ran in to the shop. I looked at the others. They raised their eyebrows and walked past me. I entered the shop and saw Chris lying, side on, next to a counter. I then noticed a piece of glass on his calf and pointed it out. Ava gasped and checked her medical supplies.

"I've got nothing for that!"

"Don't worry. I have healing magic. Nothing powerful enough to wake him up though. Just pull the shard out and let me do it." Kay pulled it out swiftly. The elf then held out his hands and said a bunch of gibberish. It's way too quiet. I looked back and saw a juggernaught. They threw some of the knights in front of him and shot them with an M249 SAW. They then put it down and grabbed a grenade launcher.

"Shit! Guys!" I shouted. They then shot multiple rounds and hit the knights and elves. I dropped down and turned away. I then looked up and looked around. I then saw one of the knights with a bar penetrating their helment on my right. I looked at the others. "We should go before he reloads!"

"How are we going to move Chris!?"

"I'll carry him! Go!" I then performed a firemans lift on him and ran like hell.

Chris

Oh god... My head... It hurts... I slowly opened my eyes and saw the floor. What the hell? Am I being hung by my foot. I looked around and saw that it was someone carrying me. How lovely. We then turned and entered a shop, before tripping over. I rolled off and stopped at someones foot.

"What size feet are you? They're massive!" I exclaimed.

"Stop being an ass for once." Someone said, pulling me up. I then saw Kay, Ava and my squad. "We went through a lot to get you out."

"What did you go through?"

"He's exaggerating. We just went against a juggernaught." A JUGGERNAUGHT! I got up and looked over the cover. This is the same shop as the one I entered first. I looked to my left and saw clones rushing through the door before being mauled down by a machine gun. I ducked down.

"I'd say we're fucked." Blair said.

"Is it just a juggernaught?" I asked. I then felt an instant pain in my jaw. Now I know not to hit my head against a hard surface.

"It is. Why?" Clem asked. I grabbed my rifle.

"I need you lot to form a distraction."

"Chris, you've just had a concussion." Ava said.

"The elf probably healed it." Kay said.

"We still can't risk it." Ava pushed.

"Don't worry. Just distract it and I'll solve that problem. The juggernaught, not the con..."

"We got it. Just do whatever you were planning to do." Arisa said. I nodded my head and crouch walked down the aisle. I looked left every now and then. The juggernaught seems to have his entire body covered. Only that the back seemed to be a less thicker. Okey dokey. My plan should work. If they do a good job at distracting them. I reached the end of the store and looked back. I put my thumbs up. Dale nodded and walked away. I then heard some gunshots. I walked to the edge of the store and looked over. The guy was only a metre away! He didn't move at all! This plan is going to have a lot of improvising. I ran to the other store and fired at the guys back on my way. He turned around, but not fast enough to get me. The others then shot at his back. He turned away and seemed to ignore me. I reloaded in the store. I then looked back at the guy and saw that he moved a bit. Good. I walked down and started a runup. I then took off from a seat and smashed through the window. I thought the window was gone! I slipped and slid on the floor. I had a close up of the juggernaught. I should do a bit more damage. I fired, blindly, and hoped for the best. I didn't know if I hit or miss. I just stood up at the end and ran through the window sill. I tripped on it and fell flat. I looked back and saw that the juggernaught was gone. I cheered as the others ran to me.

"That was your plan?" Dale asked.

"No. It was to plant a nuclear warhead on them."

"Knowing you, you probably thought of that idea first."

"Oh, thanks." I got up and looked to my right. "So, should we see if the others cleared the floor?"

"Alright. I'll race you." Kay said. She then took off. I followed on and went past her. I proceeded to taunt her and kept going. I arrived, just when they finished off the last person.

"First floor. 9 More to go." The person panted. "Casualties?" A massive board then lit up, showing who died. "Percentage of deaths within every guild." The board changed and showed the percentages. The murder guild are non-existant, Arrowheads lost 20% of their troops, Blood Guardians lost 50%! Lord all mighty. Elves are in the critical. 90% of them are down. When everyone had a look at the board, we burst in to arguements.

"WE LOST THE MOST BECAUSE WE TRIED TO PROTECT YOU!"

"YOU GUYS BARELY FOUGHT!"

"YOU WERE USELESS!" I pushed out of the arguement before an elf grabbed hold of me. He then dragged me to the front of the board.

"This is our flag holder! Where were you on the battlefield?" He demanded. "Where!?"

"I was with the others! On the front line!"

"Bullshit! You were at the back like the rest of you students!"

"I wasn't!"

"Prove it!" I got him off me and took off my helmet. I disconnected my camera and took out the card. Magically, a SD card reader appeared next to me. I put it in. The board changed and showed the start of the battle.

"Might as well rest as we look at my proof!" I sat down, like the others. The elf stepped back to see the recording. I didn't want to look at what happened again. Too much went on. After a while, the elf brought me back up. "Good enough?"

"So, one of my friends died to heal you?!"

"Well, I was knocked out that time. I couldn't help that now could I? At least I avenged him!"

"Calm down, mate." Someone said. The elf turned his head. "He did his best. Alright?"

"But..!"

"But, let him go." I grabbed my card and put it back in the slot. I placed my helmet on my head and looked at the elf. He snorted and threw me to the ground. "I meant it in a calmer way."

"My kind have..."

"So? The orcs are down to 1% of their original count. Are they putting up a scene? No. You still have 10%." I walked away from the board, towards my group, who were sitting down next to a wall. They continued to argue in the background.

"We've lost so many on the first floor. How can we last 9 more floors?" floors... This seems like a modern store. Some of the items are pretty modern too. This must have a lift. "You look like you have realised something." I looked down.

"Maybe I have..." I walked around and searched for a elevator.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Search for an elevator shaft." I said, running around. I searched the North part and found nothing. I searched the rest and didn't even find a staircase. How are we meant to move on to the next floor? Wait... The board should reveal the answer. I ran back to the middle and saw that everyone finished arguing. Now, they just look angry. I walked to the board. "Map of floor 1." The board changed and showed a coloured map of the floor. It even showed the damage that we've done. I looked at it, trying to find a exit. "There's no way to the next floor."

"There is." I turned around and came face to face with an elf. "Lifter." The card reader retracted in to the floor and nothing came out. "I'm not sure. But, I think we can skip all the floors. Floor 10." Glass then came out and surrounded everyone. Everyone stood up and got ready for a fight. We slowly rose in the air. We saw through the glass and saw nothing was on the other floors.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"On floor 10. Because we skipped the others, this one will be 9 times harder."

"Oh lord." After we passed all the other floors, we reached the top one. You know what this reminds me of? This reminds me of the last mission of Call Of Duty World At War. With out the magical shit. The glass then disappeared. The room was stone. It wasn't modern and glassy like the others. Dark and cold. There was a stone staircase leading to a darker place. We looked at each other in uncertainty. I tried to turn on my flashlight, but it didn't come on. The elf took lead and walked up the stairs. We stood there for a bit, wondering what to do. We then followed on. After a blind flight, we arrived at the end. The elf stood there. "See anything?" The entire place then lit up. It was colossal! The walls had bits of vines coming out of them. Some pillars had fallen over, providing some form of cover. We walked around them and got ready for anything. A evil-like laughter then came out. The figure rose up, larger than ever.

"You skipped all the floors! Now, you must be punished! I'm sending my entire army to this arena! Good luck!" He disappeared, as the walls started to rise. We heard a bunch of blood thirsty cries and got ready. That guy must be grinning in that safe area of his. What a cunt. A boar then jumped over the pillar and landed in front of me. I kicked its snout before shooting it. Immediatly, a bunch more boars came crashing though, destroying some of the clones. I turned around to try and get some of them. I then saw a giant wielding a sword. He brung his sword up and got ready to strike down. We all dispersed every where, as the giant brung the sword down and destroyed most of the pillars. It landed only a few metres away from me. When it came up again, I saw the blue guys again. I hip fired and ran away. We're not going to last that long if this is what the entire thing is like. I looked around. Which way was north again? I need to plant the flag to stop this! I reached in to my pocket and brought out my phone. My phone has a system app for a compass. It better work here! I unlocked it and swiped to the page. An arrow then landed next to my foot. I looked at where it came from and saw 2 armoured archers. I took off again. I opened the system app folder and selected compass. I've been heading south all this time! I turned around and saw the archers again. I looked around and saw an exit to my right. I quickly dodged to the right and headed north. I forgot about the giant, but got reminded as the sword split the pillar in front of me. It then fell apart and revealed an elf being cornered by 2 knights. I fired at them and kicked them down. I was in a rush and ignored the thanks from him. I then realised something. I ran back to the elf and grabbed him.

"Can you help me?"

"With what?" He asked.

"I've got the flag. I'm going to need protection. You'll be helping everyone out."

"Uh... But... I'm not good at..."

"I thought you elves were meant to be confident."

"Not all of us. You see, when I was..."

"We don't need a backstory or a life story. Let's go." I then took off and avoided all types of debris. Fucking hell. After a lot of dodging and shooting we arrived at the end. We came across a navy blue orb on a stand. "What do we..."

"This is one of the first teleports. Hold on to it." So, it wasn't always the Podiums. I looked at the elf, who nodded his head and encouraged me to hold it. I trusted him and touched it with the palm of my hands. My surroundings then seemed to turn a lot darker. It then had a flash of bright light. Like a flashbang detonated in front of me. It only lasted for a few seconds before I was back at the dark place.

"I don't think it worked." I then turned back and saw a wall. I turned back and saw nothing in front. I raised my rifle and tried to turn on the flashlight. It didn't work at all. I pulled out my phone and turned it on. My phone is on low brightness as always. I pulled down the notifications and went to shortcuts. The flashlight and brightness disappeared. This guy can change these codings easily? I'm questioning that and not any magic. Brilliant. A haunting laughter made me jump. "I'm not that good at horror games. Please lower the difficulty for me." I'm not lying either. I hate horror games. I walked forward and my rifle hit a wall. Why can't I... Wait. I swear my phone was out of battery before... I pulled it out again and looked at the battery percentage. 100%! How? Yet again, magic. What a stupid cliché that is used every single time something stupidly ridiculous happens. I sighed and turned my phone around to see the wall. It was a face painted by blood. None that I recognised. Nothing too freaky. I looked around and saw one opening. An opening to hell. I guess? I'm on the highway to hell. I chuckled at this and walked in. Just... Guess everything. Remember the labyrinth. Except no Minotaur and no Griffins. Maybe more things? After multiple twists and turns, I took a corner. I then bumped in to a deformed creature. I panicked and fired multiple shots in to it. It clutched their stomach and fell, lying on to the blood covered wall. It then glitched in to something else. I inspected closer and saw that it was another student. "Holy shit!" I shouted. I dropped my rifle and crouched down. I pulled his mask and goggles off, revealing Blair. "Blair!?" He coughed up some blood and looked at me. I looked down at his wounds, panicked.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Blair! I'm sorry! I..."

"Get that fucking grin off your face!"

"Blair! It's me! Chris!" I looked in to my medical pack and pulled out some Plasma and morphine.

"Chris? No, you're lying!" Damn. This guy is changing all our perceptions. We might actually be surrounded by unicorns and rainbow fences. I bit off the morphine lid and stabbed it in Blair. "What the fuck did you stab in me?"

"Morphine Blair! I'm trying to save you for fucks sake!" I then did all the plasma things and then looked for the right place to put it in. I grabbed his arm. This should do. He struggled against it and tried to get out. "Stop moving! You'll lose more blood." He then stopped. I then put it in and injected the plasma. I let go and the arm flopped down. I looked at Blair, laying motionless. I got my 2 fingers and lightly pressed on his neck and felt no pulse coming back. I fell back and came face to face with him. His last sight was me being something else. Nothing comforting. Nothing... I then closed his eyes. For fucks sake! I barely talked to him! We gave him so much shit! We couldn't even apoligise. We never did after our fights. I screamed in anger and buried my head in my knees. I raised my head after some crying. I then saw a person in a suit next to a coffin. I looked around. We're in the clouds. I dug my hand in and tried to fling some out. My hand just seeped right through. I stood up and walked to the person.

"Such a waste." He remarked.

"Pardon?"

"This was a waste of human life. If only someone better came out." I looked at the person in confusion. I stood next to him and looked at the coffin label. It read 'Silvestor Blair.'

"How... How could you!" I quickly turned to the person. He had his back turned and seemed to do his tie.

"Easy. This is your chance to say sorry. Apoligise. Whatever. This will be the last time you will see his body. Unless you count the grave in the Saunder's graveyard." I looked back at the coffin. The lid then slowly slid open. The only thing in the coffin was a dogtag. "I was joking. He's actually in the grave. Don't worry. We're not that dark." I clenched my fist and ran to him. He turned around and gave me a wide grin. I started a punch before he faded away. I then punched a wall instead, which collapsed on impact. It revealed Blair's favourite place near our old school. The abondoned warehouse. God damn it. I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by clones. Not a single real soul. "Welcome! The flag bearer now has to survive this challenge! This is self explanatory! Just get through and plant the flag. But, there isn't a single real person. They will all be watching you! So, don't embarass yourself!" Where are they watching from? I reached for my rifle and grabbed nothing. I turned and saw nothing. I looked for my Kunai and pistol and found nothing yet again. This isn't going to be easy. I grabbed the flag and inspected it. It had a sharp tip at the end of it. Like a spear. I looked in front and saw that there was a countdown. 20 seconds left. This shouldn't be fun. I inspected the guy on the right. He had no armour and had a PPSH-41. I looked to my right and he had a mosin nagant.

"Just WWII weapons?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. Same with the enemies. You're at the front, so your with us Pravda students." This really shouldn't be fun. Going head first against MG-42s and a 30. Cal is nothing but suicide. But then again, just imagine being part of the paratroopers. 5 more seconds. 4...3...2...1... The orange screen then disappeared and all the clones rushed out. I waited until all the Pravda students ran out and followed on. It was all silent as we all reached the first pillar. Then a rocket came and hit the top of the steel pillar, causing it to fall and make a gap. We all dispersed with half of us on the right and the other on the left. I was part of the group that went to the left. The scene then changed in to the mall. I looked back and saw the steel beam changed to a marble one. I looked forward again and saw a bunch of defense structures. One of them was a tower with 2 soldiers manning a MG-42. They fired and took out a bunch of us. Making a red smoke screen. I ran to the left and met a hole in the wall. I went through it and entered a rusting corridor with pipes everywhere. Probably for maitenence. I stayed behind a small collumn of pipes and looked at the clones. Non left. I looked at the spawn point again and found the clones behind the same shield. With a countdown of 120 seconds. I need to get rid of the tower or else they'll get slaughtered again. I walked out of cover and encountered a soldier with a rifle. I used the tip of my flag to hit it and disarm them. I them pushed them down before stabbing down in to them. They then left behind smoke. I stood there for a bit before the smoke cleared, revealing 2 enemy soldiers on the other side. I ran back to cover as they yelled. I got the spear ready for throwing and looked through a gap. They didn't move, but they were alligned slightly. If I aimed the spear good, then I can get one of them and trap the others arm. I better do this correctly. I got out of cover and threw instantly. I hit them both! I did it! The guy at the back then reached for his pistol. I looked down and saw the rifle. I ducked and grabbed it. I fell backwards and aimed. He struggled to get the pistol out of the holster. Perfect. I shot at his head and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I got up and ran for the flag. I then pulled it out and noticed that it changed. From a white fox to a brown bull. Why does everything have to change. I looked through the hole they came through and saw a museum. With a boat in place of the tower. This is going to be tough. I put the flag on my back and walked out, before being shot at by a soldier. I walked back, recieving a hit on my arm. God damn. This is going to be difficult. I then heard a series of screams and looked back. The clones are rushing through again. This is a good distraction. I walked out of cover and looked at the soldier. They were occupied with the other soldiers. I shot them and grabbed their gun. I think a machine gun is better at close quarters. I looked for a way in the ship and found nothing. A fire would burn this ship. I then saw a squad coming torwards me and spotted me. I jumped over the cover behind me and stayed behind it. What about that small tank I grabbed from that flametrooper? I looked up and saw a few holes on the side of the ship. Presumably for cannons. Not going to help me since I need to manually detonate this. Or maybe not. One of the soldiers then jumped over the cover and missed me. They searched ahead, with the others. Not the smartest guys. I then emptied my mag on them and reloaded. I put the gun away and grabbed the tank. Then a frag grenade with some tape. This better be some sturdy stuff. I then put the 2 together and thought. How would the lever be able to come off? The thing that sets the fuse off? I could try to put the tape below the lever. But there's a risk of me setting it off or make it useless. My only option. I carefully put the tape under the lever by having the middle go through first. Now, I should go round twice to be safe. I successfully did it and got ready to throw it. I pulled the pin and threw it through one of the holes. I then counted to 4 and heard an explosion, seeing a bit of fire coming out. Now, let's hope it doesn't burn out. I mean I could do something else... I stood up and walked backwards a bit, so I could see the machine gun. I then aimed at the wood it was resting on and fired. I saw a bit of blue smokes and thought that it was enough. Alright, time to reload and carry on. I walked back to where the clones were and found, only, empty guns. Huh. Now, he expects me to run through everything with a fucking spear again. I looked back and saw that the clones had melee weapons again. Oh for gods sake. The enemy better have the same equipment. I looked in front and saw nothing. I waited until a few clones had passed. I then followed on the charge and noticed how the amount of clones had decreased. Now, these better be skilled or else I'll kill them myself. I then heard a few chinks (Not the racist way, the onomatopoeia way.) We all then got in to fights with multiple knights. I sneaked past everyone and got to the other end. You'd think that the guy with a massive flag would be the most noticable person. Not to these guys. I then exited the place and was met by a massive heatwave. I then walked past a glass dome in middle of the roof and saw Kay tied up with Ava. They had 2 clones with axes above their head behind them. I widened my eyes and stepped forward.

"Stop! Step closer and we'll kill both of them!" One of them announced. "The leader has decided to make your day worse!"

"Why me?"

"Because, you're the easiest to break emotionally!"

"I've already seen others on the brink of insanity! I've acted pretty sane!"

"Which is the problem! You're the sanest one here!"

"Then how am I the easiest to break!"

"Because we're making you choose. Her or her?"

"Are you..."

"I'm very serious."

"What if I don't choose."

"Then you starve or die of thirst with the girls. Make a move and we'll execute them both!"

"Are they aloud..."

"To talk? Of course they can!"

"Chris, don't save me! Save Kay!"

"What? Save her!"

"I'm less important! I've got no one else. Kay has a lot more than me!"

"No, I..."

"Shut it, Kay! Don't you want to live!"

"But..."

"You'll make everyone feel alone! You'll make everyone sad! You'll make everyone hate me and Chris! Do you want that!" Ava shouted. Kay looked down. Ava then looked back at me. "Just remember my last birthday wish! Find someone else! Just think about that! Do you want to dissapoint me? Do you want to... To... To make my wish unfulfilled!" I then gained another tear from my eye. This is her tactic. Every single fucking time. Make the other person guilty or hate her, to make them sacrifice her instead of them. Why...

"Ava! Sto..."

"I won't! You know the truth! I haven't been that good! I'm not that important."

"You're impor..."

"No I'm not! I can't do jackshit!"

"But..."

"Oh for fucks sake! If you can't grow the balls to sacrifice me then I'll do it myself!" She then rose and turned around, attacking the clone.

"No!" I shouted, running towards her. She then got an axe go straight through her. She then disappeared and left behind a bag. The clones then disappeared and left behind their axes. Kay's ropes then untied magically, but she stayed in place. I stopped in front of her bag. Kneeling down, crying. I then felt the flag leave my hands. After everything I've done... All for nothing. First, Blair. Now Ava. What is with this figure. I raised my head and saw that it wasn't Kay that grabbed the flag. Instead, another clone. I looked at Kay, saying something. I couldn't hear anything. I looked around. Nothing... Nothing changed after the flag was planted. After a while, the clones started to fade away. "Why?" Me and Kay then turned blue. I then arrived in a empty space. All white. Like a depiction of heaven.

"Good question." Someone said, behind me. I turned around and saw the same man in the suit. "Why did I do this?" I got up and slowly walked to him. "It's been quite a while. I've almost forgot why. But, then I remembered with that last moment. To find someone that seemed to have a few good connections. Someone that had suffered. But, also recovered from it and got with more people. Better people. I then would test on them. See if they would repeat the cycle. See if they would break after seeing more people die. First it was Holmes. Then Griffin."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh yeah. Griffin died on the first floor from a shotgun shot. Jumped over a counter, but a clone waited on the other side with a shotgun. Eliminating his squad." A screen then showed what he said behind him. "Then Blair. Now, Ava. Time for a series of questions."

"Do you really want to know how it feels to be punched in the face?"

"I already know." A table then appeared between us with chairs behind us. He then sat down and pointed at my seat. "Please, sit."

"I'd rather stand." My legs then felt numb and made me sit down.

"Question 1: How do you feel?"

"Numb from the waist down."

"Please answer seriously."

"I feel awful."

"Understandable. Question 2: What will be the first thing you'll do when you get back?"

"I'm not sure. I'll either call Cutter and the others or mourn Ava's death. Which remi..."

"Questions later."

"How did you know tha..."

"Questions later. Question 3: Would you consider yourself to be emotionally stable."

"No."

"Your eyes do not lie. Question 4: Are you proud of your decision?"

"Definitley not."

"Interesting. Question 5: If you could do something differently, then what would you do differently?"

"I would've done programming instead. If I did that then I wouldn't be here."

"Alright. We're done here. I wish you good luck."

"What about my questions?"

"Go on then."

"Will Ava's grave be in my world?"

"Yes. Next to Blair's and Griffin's."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Do what I've done for the past centuries. That's all the questions you have. Don't forget this." He then tossed me Ava's bag and smiled. "It's been a pleasure." I then turned blue and returned back.

"It's been an hour! Where the hell were..."

"Calm down Arisa. Remember what happened." Naomi said. Kay walked to me and hugged me.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been through hell. I wish I was." She then pulled back and looked at me in guilt. I sighed loudly and put the bag on my back. "Shall we get back?" They all nodded and escorted me to the bus. It was late at night. I then noticed that the bus was mostly empty. "Where's everyone?"

"The others failed the test." Kay said.

"Test?"

"We had to go through a small test. See if we're still sane and if we need to be re-educated."

"Why am I..."

"I convinced them that you were sane."

"What about..."

"How do you work out the Hypotonuse?" Arisa asked.

"You do base squared add height squared then square root the answer."

"No need for another education year." We then rode in silence before arriving at the wooden huts. I walked in one of the classrooms and sat down on a chair. I looked through the windows and saw a lot more buses coming through. That's either good or bad. I opened the bag and grabbed a book out. Photo album? I opened the first page and saw Ava posing in front of a house. I instantly closed it and dropped it as if it was hot coal. I then leaned against my hand and looked through the bag again. I then pulled out a box. The same one with the note and ear rings. I put them back and searched again. Nothing. Really? I put everything back and zipped it back up, before Kay walked in. She then sat next to me.

"Find someone else." I muttered.

"Pardon?" I sighed again.

"Would you like us to go out again?" I looked at Kay, who gave me a confused look.

"Are you serious?"

"I believe so." We then exchanged a weak smile.

"Why not." She then laid her head on my back. This is going to be complicated...

* * *

'Ight then. Little informal, but hell who cares? Probably some posh person sitting in the corner, but all well. This marks the end of this... FanFiction. Would you classify it as that? I don't know. But, thank you for joining me in this journey! It's been nice to work on this. Also, quite enjoyable. Thinking up of these random scenarios and fitting them in to the story. My original ending was going to be a sort of World At War ending, but Ava being reznov... And reznov dying. I think this was waaaaaaay darker. but, I like dark. I also thought of having an extra battle or Chris just spending time with Mieko, Kutsuki, Awashima and Takegama. (Cutter, Striker and Tracer if you forgot.) Who knows? I might return and do what I just said. But, I'll be back with another FanFiction. One that actually has Kay as a main main character instead of a side one. (And because I can't be arsed to think of new names, I'll be keeping the characters from this series.)


End file.
